


【宁鹿】奴隶

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 大将军x小奴隶宁次在战俘营里看上一个奴隶但冰山下的世界，是他所不能承受的简单讲，大将养奴隶养出了感情奴隶还不是个一般人然后翻车了





	1. Chapter 1

01

火之七年

木叶吞并音隐，领土扩张到极致，俨然大国君临。

火之八年

战争结束，北方部队将领日向宁次凯旋，封右近卫大将，驻扎内皇居，以亲兵侍奉天皇。

同年四月，战俘回城，领天皇之命，他以监军身份前往刑场，确保名单上的余党尽数削首。

战俘营遍地是不及腰高的矮笼，巴掌大地方挤了无数人，黑压压簇拥着，吃喝拉撒全在一处，空气浑黄，刺鼻辣眼。

宁次身穿束带腰佩长刀，是正统的朝服，走在臭气熏天的窄道上，和周遭格格不入。

怕味道撞了大人的晦，连忙有人端熏香过来。宁次步伐稳健，嫌香仆绕着碍事，挥袖子赶走。他找处干净的地脚停步，按流程宣读旨意，接下来便是等司寮提人。

宁次扫视地牢，这里的奴隶大多因他率领的铁蹄沦落，却没几个敢同他对视——有志气的早就切腹在战场上。

行刑目的，是把那些别国的皇室，贵族以及有潜在复国倾向的不安分子铲除。

政治的事他虽不碰手，倒也清楚成王败寇的道理。哪天战场失利，囚在这里的就是自己的父母手足，也有经年征伐生死开外的缘故，外人看来，日向将军总冷漠得不近人情。

等待的过程中，他瞥见管家的身影。

宁次在西洞院大路和中御门大路交汇处有片宅邸，本人常年讨伐征战，宅内事务全靠管家打理。

他对手下耳语几句，年逾半百的男子便被领上来，行了个礼数周全的揖。

因家主不在，日向宅院的用度都是按最低标准配置。宁次这番回京任左近卫，必定常回府邸，该有的人力物资都要安排上。

管家到这里就是准备挑些奴隶做铲屎喂马的下等活。

除了军奴，其他奴隶允许买卖，凭宁次的官阶，白拿都不是问题。但习惯了戍边生活，凡事好亲力亲为，他提醒管家，自己的寝院不需安排仆役，其他地方不失体统就行。

谈话间，两人已经走到贸易区。

供人自由挑选的奴隶不再关在笼子里，他们身戴重枷，比肩而站，任人掰开牙齿，翻检手脚。挑好了在门口登记，当天就能带走。

往日，也有达官显贵来奴隶区寻宝，多数往女奴里钻，宁次这样在脏臭的男奴堆里打转的实属少见。

来挑人的多半是各府管事，眼尖嘴甜，齐刷刷俯身作揖，一口一个将军福康。

这话打进城，宁次每天都要听个千百遍，时间长了，耳朵自动生出过滤功能，面无表情地点头。

管家是他从日向老族带出来的亲信，办事能力得到过族长夸奖，宁次来这里一趟本是单纯消磨时间，没有干涉对方挑人的意图，直到他看见人群后躲藏得极为隐蔽的某个奴隶。

能成战俘，都是达官显贵或良家子女，谁也没有天生的奴性，愿意被人当牲畜摆弄，所以多少都挨了些拳脚苦头。

但那人，小脸蹭着灰土，头发挂着杂草，衣衫破烂看似邋遢，细瞧却不见一处淤青，鞭痕都极少。

宁次能一眼相中他，最重要的是他那双眼睛。

落了奴籍，子子孙孙基本没有出头日。从战俘营的条件就能看得出，困缺的食物和空间，不停歇的打骂和施暴，场地里的奴隶个个眼神空洞，有些甚至已经透着死意。

在一堆烂到发腥的鱼珠子里找到月亮石并不困难。

“把他带上。”

宁次指了指还在往一身形高胖的奴隶背后躲藏的男人。

管家抻脖子望半天，撇嘴摇头，“大人，您看他细手细脚的模样，多半是个公子哥，这样人，干不了什么也活不了几天。”他把先前挑好的奴隶带到面前，“这种魁梧的才结实耐用。”

宁次侧头看看壮实的奴隶，又扭过头，刚好和那白瘦的小奴隶对上眼，嘴角蓦然浮现笑意，“我养得起。”

“您是养得起，把整个场院的奴隶包了也行，但……诶？大人？”

对管家的话置若罔闻，宁次的目光打和那人对上就没再移开。他下了供看客立足的木台，混编银丝的软藤鞋底刚落地就沾上污泥，溅脏了束脚。

大概走有十余步，原本故作镇定的对方也发现了宁次的目的，缩着脖子就要躲，碍于锁链，被两个呼吸拽住手腕。

“你跟我走。”

宁次说，目光尖锐。

此时，管家也在后面追上来，拿出绢帕要擦主子的手，絮叨着奴隶区又脏又有潜伏疾病，您不该如此莽撞。

司寮也派人过来，报告准备妥当，随时可以行刑。

宁次松开奴隶的手腕，这才注意到自己绣织着暗纹的袖口蹭上的灰污，圆领朝服也在路上刮蹭到其他奴隶的脓血。

他挥开眼前晃荡的人群，对徒有空壳的人偶感到厌烦，又回头望了眼那双眼睛黑亮的小奴隶，对方此刻鼓着脸颊，像气炸的河豚，丝毫不觉得离开吃上顿没下顿，环境卫生基本生活保障都匮乏的战俘营是件好事。

“记得带上他。”宁次又提醒道。怕管家嫌他瘦小，把他漏掉。

这可是条泥鳅精，撒手就见不到第二次。

砍头的事大同小异。

战场见多了，倒也不觉得鲜血味多难闻。

因为奴隶区的插曲，宁次清点完人头，核对了数量，先回宅换了新衣才去皇居复命。管家早一步差人准备的热水和衣物，进了朱雀门，宁次依旧是那个风采斐然的左近卫大将。

接下来的一年，他都要在皇城大内里的左近卫府宿值，宿值期满，回访日向宗家又花了小半个月，真正回到中御门大路的宅子，已是梅雨将至的五月天。

02

皇城述职时，宁次的丰功震慑了不少对其位居高位非议的臣子，也博得诸多赞许，加上春游秋猎时表现杰出，虽性子冷淡，却也结交了友人。

宁次是看见胖如猪豚的战马，才想起去年春天领回家的小奴隶。

起因是听闻日向大将祭祖归来，宇智波家大纳言送来邀游打猎的请帖。

皇居内院墙高宅多，跑惯了战场的马匹在大内里撒不开欢，宁次把它留在家中，嘱咐好生照看。

征战多年的雪斑马，仅分隔一年模样大变。

宁次蹙眉，前后打量，蹄白体黑，腿长背宽，是他的马，还会喷着鼻息蹭他手，毛发油亮，营养过剩，型似小山，两处马位拆了隔挡才能站进去。更别提马具，去年刚好的尺码今年连绳子都绑不上。

“谁喂的？”

“您带回来的奴隶。”管家立在后侧，不着痕迹地打着小报告，“就弄脏您朝服的那个。”

宁次闭眼仰头沉思片刻，才回想起灰头土脸的小奴隶，听说瘦奴活不过冬天，他又忙于职务，早当人死了。现在看来，不仅活得不错，把他的马也养挺好，准确讲，好过了。

他环视四周，没见到身影，“人呢？”

“应该在搬粮草，马上是梅雨季了。”

宁次摸了摸胖成球的马脖鬃毛，嘴唇微动，“给我换匹马。”他迈出门槛回头，“还有，叫他把喂出来的肉两个月减回去。”

和佐助策马畅谈是快事，两人志趣相同，观念相近，唯一的区别是佐助激进他服从。

与其说服从，不如说淡漠，对天皇的指令，宁次令行禁止，偶有异议，虽可复议，但没必要，所以内阁中，他永远是最安静的一处装饰。只有讨论领兵打仗，才开尊口。

那些擅长拉帮结派的家臣见宁次铁了心不摸政事，都识趣疏远。

傍晚，宁次满载回宅。

在搬运猎物的下人堆里，他找到了小奴隶。

比一年前干净许多，梳的高马尾，穿着粗麻衣。日向宅对仆人向来友好，食物充足后，小奴隶的脸颊也丰腴起来，晚霞一照，虹膜撒了碎钻似得，红亮剔透。

先前没注意，这人耳垂钉着两颗银豆子，精致小巧，却难得的不女气。

宁次记得北方有些少数氏族的大户孩子不分男女，从小就挂银耳环，寓意驱邪除祟。

他翻身下马，正巧是小奴隶过来牵绳。细瘦的手腕刚伸过来，就被宁次掐住，他俯身，命人抬头，浅白如霜的眼睛上下打量着矮自己半头的人，“叫什么？”

“……鹿丸。”对方声音怯懦，脑袋恨不得垂进马嘴里。

宁次拇指摸着缰绳的纹路，先前心血来潮的劲儿过了，只觉得头都不敢抬的人没劲。

也不知和谁生气，他凛着面色，丢下马和仆役，步子走得飞快。

因为父母双亡，家室尚空，打来的猎物料理后，不仅够宅邸众人分食，还能晒制肉干，但梅雨将至，日晒量不足，他回寝院更换完衣物，亲自挑了些品相好的差人送到日向宗家。

夜晚，日向宅的木雕长廊，肉汤果盘一应俱全。

在座均农籍以上，对酒当歌，吟不出华丽的和歌，醉醺醺的酒段子倒是也能撑场面。

他们都在外廊，内院只有宁次和管家二人。

管家跪坐在宁次右手偏后的位置，扶着酒瓶时不时往酒盏内添酒。今晚是满月，烛火熄灭后，照得庭院水亮。

欢笑声顺着院墙飘进窄廊，管家眉毛倒立，捻胡子起身，想去管教这群粗野的仆役，却被一盏空酒碟拦下。

宁次抽走管家手里的瓷瓶，左手拍了拍地板，示意对方与他同席。

老管家受宠若惊，但也只安生片刻，美酒下肚，他语气诚挚，劝家主恩威并施，否则心养野了，会做出损伤家主的事。

闻言，宁次嗤笑出声，他对这些勾勾曲曲的心思没兴趣，一方面是不喜人心，一方面是绝对自信。

他扬了扬酒杯，给人斟满甜酒。

夜风吹乱了庭角的桃树，捎着食物的香气，是富足安定的味道。

他含着白眸，月光雨露般洒在身上，泛着银光。

三十四吧。

酒液入肚，宁次想着。

03

两年前，刚入秋的时候，木叶还在和音隐交战。

宁次带部队绕北而攻，联合主力军打夹击。

因突袭，战况较好。

但连夺两村后，音隐改变策略，佯装守城，实则派小分队骚扰，诱敌深入后一举击杀。他当时为救战友，冲进陷阱圈，杀敌三十三，靠马蜂窝捡回一条命。

这是他军旅生涯距死亡最近的一次。

没由头地梦起往事，宁次睁眼后睡意全无。

隔门外的月亮比睡前升的更高了，拥着群星，在天幕上风姿绰约。

他突然想出去走走，顺便牵着肥成球的老伙计，带它多运动运动。

值夜班的护卫见了家主，纷纷跪安，惊醒了护院的狗，汪汪叫个不停。偏房是一等仆役的住处，鼾声连天，丝毫没被犬吠干扰。

掀开竹帘再往后走，穿过两层门，就是马厩，挨着北侧门，方便进出。

马厩点着烛火，宁次靠近时下意识放轻脚步。

“啧，你是没看见你家主子多凉薄，陪他打仗出生入死，吃点好的怎么了？胖点儿怎么了？你这么好看，胖我也喜欢。”

是个略带沙哑，腔调拖沓的声音。

他翻身越过横栏，朝声源处逐渐靠近，一个腰背佝偻，扎马尾穿麻衣的男人蹲在草垛里。

“你真乖……呜呜怎么能这么好摸，我真不舍得把你的肚子减回去……两个月瘦回原样，他是想让我喂巴豆吗？”

傍晚还蔫头蔫脑的小奴隶，这会儿搂着黑马的脖颈，脸在浓密顺亮的鬃毛里蹭来蹭去，蹭够了，弯腰捡拾着茅草喂食。

白天喂夜里喂，宁次差不多知道自己的雪斑马是怎么变成雪斑猪了。他刚要现身教育小奴隶溺爱的后果，下等仆役的住房方向跑过来一探头探脑的丫头。

“鹿丸哥！”

女孩麻利地钻进马厩，把怀里油纸包的鸡腿递过去，“这是大人今晚宴会赏的猎肉，谢谢你前天帮我找到手镯。”

“没赏奴隶的就不该奴隶吃。”

“但手镯是我娘给我的唯一遗物，你吃吧，谁都不知道。”

鹿丸猛吸两口肉味儿，旋即摆摆手，“我吸饱了。你快走，碍我喂马。”

“可、可管家大人让你别喂那么多……”

“啧，烦不烦，还想我以后帮忙就听话，吃饱后好好睡觉，这样身体才长得结实活得久。”

鹿丸翻翻着白眼，把人给赶走了。

没过半刻，又有人来，是个壮实的一等家仆，也是鬼鬼祟祟，抱着半只烤兔。

这回鹿丸不推让了，拿来就啃，边啃边口齿不清地说着厨房灶娘的喜好，末了还讨价还价，“你俩成了的话，你要帮我运半个月厕屎。不成也要运三天。”

“不成咋还替你倒粪？”

“那你别找我参谋媳妇了。”鹿丸抹着油汪汪的嘴，“啧，想帮我干活的人多的去，你就算想干，也要排到秋天。”

像是印证他的话，又来个仆役，动作也是先掏兜，这回拿的是果子，他身形瘦小，怕是没抢到什么好的吃食。

“鹿丸你上次教我的方法试了，可他们还欺负我。”

“别一揍你你就松手了，要戳眼睛，照裆踹，往死里踹，盯着一个人打，打到他下辈子看见你都头皮发麻，让别人知道再欺负你，下场就和他一样惨，懂吗？”

鹿丸撕下一块兔肉塞给瘦小的仆役，话放得狠，表情却还是睡不醒的模样，眼角困倦地下搭着。

听墙角听到现在，宁次再看不出傍晚小奴隶那副低眉顺眼的模样是装的，他这脑子不要也罢。

细想这人能在鱼龙混杂的战俘营活得潇洒，定是个深谙时势的人精，窝杂役堆里混得风生水起，不足为奇。

看着鹿丸左右逢源，宁次心里不舒服起来。

还有那个排到秋后的替班表，他也想找人替自己开劳什子的内阁会。

转身回了屋，宁次隔日便命管家把人从杂役调到后厨。估摸着时日再夜袭，小奴隶肉眼可见地胖两圈，小肚皮和他的雪斑马一样养得溜光水滑，怕是没少拿小聪明骗好吃的。

工作有人替，三餐有人补给，只需要动动脑子，平时就躺在马厩的草棚上晒太阳看云彩，偶尔下去喂喂马，撸撸毛，日子过的比他这左近卫大将还要滋润。

宁次拉下脸，把人调去了内务。

常理讲，奴隶阶层没资格接触内务，但宁次执意，加上管家打他进门就觉得碍眼，准备着不少小鞋把人调进来。

半个月后。

结束内阁会议，宁次坐车辇回宅，眼尖地看见鹿丸站在管家身后，眉眼垂搭。

在自己掀开车帘时，麻利地备好矮凳，等他踩着下车，又收回凳子，眼观鼻鼻观心，安静立于门侧。

瞧见小奴隶乖巧的模样，宁次眉角高挑，心情愉悦。

天皇赏赐了几包特贡的云隐茶，午后，他在正厅布好茶具，现煮现泡现品茶。

管家也有幸伴在左右。

“那人怎么样？”

宁次撇去茶沫，换了个温好的瓷杯，重新注满茶水。

管家停顿片刻领会了家主的指代，“此人耳聪目明，博学多识，极具慧根。”

上次听老管家夸人，还是宗家的二小姐五岁习得柔拳。他放下本已端到嘴边的茶，微抬下巴，示意管家细说。

一细说，茶凉了，天黑了。

宁次怀疑鹿丸不是聪慧，是会蛊，把毒种在人脑里，控制仆役对他言听计从。

现在，忠心的老管家也着了道。

他敲着檀木黑漆的茶几，面容紧绷，白眼眯成条状，身体重心缓慢向前移动，最后伏在桌前，目光精锐。

“明天把鹿丸调我身边。”

他要看看这个小奴隶到底什么货色。

管家连忙出声不妥，除了床奴，其他下等奴隶是没资格服侍家主的。

宁次不在意这些虚头，他自小不习惯有人服侍，所以寝院常年独居，没有了能支配的下人，鹿丸手段再多也翻不出浪花。

倏地，他心头一抖。

总不能……

小奴隶总不能把他也洗脑了吧。

04

宁次在黎明中睁眼，两个呼吸内起身，果断总比拖沓好，这是行军的领悟。

天色尚早，他披上武家常用的训练服，布带束发后出门。

对房堆放了包括抹布木盆等杂物，寝院内有自供井。

宁次扎紧长袖，擦地板是他的准备运动，降低重心前后快跑，能有效激活预热身体。

时间流逝，朝阳从院墙顶端缓慢移至墙角，点亮灌木，越过灯柱，隔门的唐纸被刷满橘色。

宁次在庭院里练拳挥剑，一招一式，有板有眼。

池塘和他手臂的汗珠渡着相同的金光。

日上后，宁次沐浴更衣，吃过朝食便会去皇城内左近卫府处理事务。晚间若没安排，则在饮酒赏月，饮茶看书和打扫寝院间随心选择。

这是他的固有生活。

现在，鹿丸来了。

挥剑七百三十六次时，人还没出现。宁次穿上半脱的武服，衣襟整理妥当后，招值班的仆役唤人。

半刻，小奴隶打着哈欠，毛发支棱，步伐混乱地出现在卷帘前，困顿的眼睛眯成缝隙，让人怀疑他是怎么一路走来的。

“擦地。”宁次命令道。

“啊？”

鹿丸抻着脖子，勉强扒拉开眼皮，费力地辨认抹布和木盆。

看清后，他晕晕乎乎的脑袋猛地顿住，耷拉的肩膀也不再摇晃，如大梦初醒，声音拐了七八个弯，不敢置信地指着还未消去的月影，“现在？”

宁次站在折合近五百米的长廊旁，带着少见的戏谑，“做不完没朝食。”

鹿丸面色铁青，拎着盆在井口足足呆了两刻，比起挑水擦地，更像在算计投井自尽的性价比。

看到狡猾的小奴隶终于吃瘪，宁次心情莫名畅快。他与大纳言同行皇宫内里，眉眼含笑，举止洒脱，气场升温后，不知暖了多少女官的心。

“有喜事？”佐助问。

宁次双手持笏，按下笑意，声音铿锵短促，“不算。”

“能说吗？”

和一奴隶计较，实在不值得与外人道。他摇头，直行登阶。佐助扫过竹帘后掩扇窃语的女官，不再追问。

仍是缺乏灵魂，陈词滥调的朝议。

左近卫大将正坐在高丽绸封边的软榻上，听左右内大臣互相抨击。无聊的时光总是枯燥，但今日他却不觉难熬，满心期待着回宅后，小奴隶的表情。

会老老实实工作吗？如果耍滑头，会是什么方式？他又要用哪种家规惩罚？不，家规太无趣，对泥鳅精没用，需换些其他的，最好别出心裁，让人预料不到的招数。

他兴冲冲赶回家，笏板随意握在手里，终年平静的白眸泛着涟漪。

鹿丸还在寝院里，四仰八叉躺着。他仰着脑袋，双眼紧闭，呼吸均匀，手里攥着抹布，身上还落着庭院刮进来的叶片。

这真是……

宁次站在门口，感慨半天，却说不清胸中所想，最后只能让随行侍从把他唤醒。

“我干完了！”

眼睛都没睁开的人声音倒不小，举着抹布强调道。

宁次挑眉，对地板鬼画符般的水渍不置可否，他拿食指揩过橱柜，“这里”，绕开鹿丸，又摸了榻榻米，隔障，屏风，拉门，灯具，棚架，账台……院子里有的，都不吝啬堆给鹿丸，还把桃树的捉虫也加进去——除了喂鱼。

“这些以后都是你的。”

“啊？”

一圈下来，鹿丸直接坐窄廊上，表情呆滞，一副消化不良的模样。他张了张嘴，右手不停在胸前比划，几度开口，喉咙滚动，终一言不发。

宁次若没猜错，那些挤到嗓子眼又被生生噎回去的话头，一大部分是在咒骂自己。他舔着尖锐的牙齿，对血管奔涌的情绪略略惊讶。

上次这样是什么时候了？

没有被人围观更衣的癖好，他屏退仆役后，拉上隔障，将繁重的束带换成更轻便的狩衣。

至于鹿丸，得了自由，一溜烟跑回后厨，向灶台伙计讨吃食。

宁次找到他时，这人还在啃杂粮饼，腮帮子塞得圆圆鼓鼓。

“遛马。”他提醒着贴身奴隶原本该有的任务。

许是睡意消了，鹿丸又拿出他那温顺的模样，点头哈腰，忽略嘴角的米饼碴子，拉出去能当奴仆典范。

就这样过去一天，等到晚上，小奴隶踩着木凳，往灯笼里添油，确保彻夜常亮后，拎着细嘴油壶告退。

因职务衰弱，近卫府除日常巡视皇宫，守护天皇，还负责神乐方面。

他虽不爱参政，职责所在，定竭力完成。

宁次在忙夏季祭典之事，没再起捉弄的心，但小奴隶的行为他全在眼里。

开始，鹿丸干活实属差劲，看得出是娇生惯养的富家子弟，也如管家所言，耳聪目明，见了一次再上手就能做个七八，现在基本杂役技能已经掌握。

鹿丸一般早上遛马，在他参加朝议时拾掇宅院。

今早天皇突发不适，朝议提前终止。

预想中，小奴隶此刻应当撅着屁股，在地板上汗流浃背地工作，而事实却截然不同。

他把抹布用布条绑在木板上，木板中间嵌根长棍，不需要弯腰跪地，拖着扫帚似得抹布走上两个来回，地面就光洁如初。

见家主回来，他放下工具，低头跪拜富康。

宁次突然想知道雪斑马是怎么遛的。

果然，也是做了个精巧的道具。

鹿丸用硬皮裹着两块滚木镶在马厩里，并调成一高一低的上坡弧度。马站在上面为保持平稳不得不前踏，皮革随滚木循环转动，甚至不需要牵马绳，鹿丸打瞌睡就能完成遛马工作。

05

“还有此事？”

佐助举杯，啧啧称奇，想寻那神奇的小奴隶，却被白鹤松山屏风阻碍视线。

若是偷奸耍滑，直接罚就是了，偏偏只倒腾些小聪明。宁次心里像堵着无形的石头，极度不悦。

佐助见状，双手插入袖袍，姿态随意，半倚在胁息旁，一语道破对方苦恼，“你想罚他。”

宁次皱眉，日向家不屑欺奴之事。

“你就是想罚他。”

佐助重复道。

宁次已面露不快，斟满茶水，含蓄提点对方闭嘴。

精于劝谏的大纳言转着眼珠子，并没有终止话题，而是换了个易于接受的说法。

罚不是目的，罚的内容才是。

佐助拄着下巴，“你想罚他什么？”

宁次沉默良久，他端茶浅饮，为数不多的顽劣全被对方挑起。

罚什么？自己最想看的，就是那人耍聪明的小模样，像颗生机凝成的红果，晶莹剔透又皮薄多汁，麻衣根本遮不住香味。

所以鹿丸一跟他虚与委蛇，收了光芒，装成灰扑扑的烂肉，他就心浮气躁。

宁次舔着牙齿，茶叶的苦涩自舌尖转成甘甜。

他知道该干什么了。

送走宇智波家二少爷，宁次挥手招来一等仆，命人监督鹿丸收拾寝具，今日内入他寝院，房间就用闲置的侧厢。

事情安排下去，宁次叫来晒被的小奴隶，面带笑容，语气宛若春风拂面，

“从今往后，你和我住。”

鹿丸喉咙里，发出半截白鹭濒死的悲鸣。

他的好日子，彻底到头了。

隔天。

黎明刚至，宁次到隔壁把人叫醒，从更衣梳头开始。

可能这辈子都没起过那么早，鹿丸拎着白褂在木架旁哈气连天，衣服刚给人套上，系腰带的功夫，脑袋便贴着宁次后背睡着了。

因为意识不清，下手没轻没重，束发时，他拽断了七八根头发，发带更是勒得人额角发红。

简直是互相折磨。

于是双方各退一步，宁次还是自己着装，但日升后，他在院内练拳，鹿丸要陪同擦地。他沐浴，鹿丸旁边端朝服。他吃饭，鹿丸回下人房啃饼。

终于出了宅子。鹿丸还没开笑，宁次便命他跟到朱雀门，自己入宫访圣，他则要牵着雪斑马绕皇城遛弯，直至出宫。

如果皇宫允许奴隶进入，宁次不介意他跟自己寸步不离。

擦地端饭洗衣除草，喂马遛马传信打杂，鹿丸的奴隶生活终于走上正轨。虽然不用倒粪，但日子过得比倒粪还惨，惨到谷底。

刚过三日，实名真香的管家便来求情。

“不行。”

他板住面孔，“人是我挑回来的，想怎样就怎样。”语气恶劣得像个正常发挥的奴隶主。

“这、这不妥啊，您会落了欺奴的坏名声。”

宁次勾着嘴角，眉眼带笑。

“我只欺他一人。”

06

为祝风调雨顺，天皇举办了皇城宴。

八省六卫职司寮坊，正五位上依席次列坐共欢。

宁次回宅时，已月挂树梢。

梅雨将至，这样晴朗的夜空看一天少一天。他脱掉鞋袜，赤脚踩在窄廊上，席地而坐。

微风拂过，惊动了池塘附近的飞虫，锦鲤的鱼尾拍打着水面，涟漪阵阵。

宁次喷着酒气，虽眼神迷离，意识倒还清晰。他单腿屈膝，手肘搭在腿上，背倚方柱，酌月色和夜风解酒。

鹿丸扛着水桶，吭哧吭哧从角落出现身，像块抹不掉的墨渍，破坏了风雅如画的宅院。

或许真喝的有点多，宁次眯眼看了好一会儿，才认清小奴隶，他大概是刚清理完房檐，衣服还沾着墙灰。

见到垂坐于窄廊边缘身披月光的人，鹿丸像看到什么奇物，驻足愣住。

宁次被盯得发毛，不悦地拿手指叩着地板，鹿丸恍如大梦初醒，连忙鞠躬道福。他收起洁具，进里屋拿出一方蚕丝作面的软垫置于窄廊，膝行后退。

小奴隶最近积怨不少，温顺的态度早被磨光，之所以办事恭恭敬敬，宁次猜他是怕多挨平白无故的责罚。

“过来。”

他对准备离开的鹿丸招手。

又困又累的奴仆显然不想搭理醉鬼，嘴巴撇到地上，身体却是颠儿颠儿挪了过去，老实跪在不远处。

宁次对鹿丸吃瘪的表情百看不厌，加上醉意，心情极佳。他刚要开口，突然发现自己对这人其实并不了解，也没有共同语言。

堂堂将军总不能找奴隶探讨劳作心得吧。

可把人招来，一言不发又赶走，实在失家主威严。

他抿着嘴唇，笨拙地转动着喝醉的大脑，在鹿丸快要跪着睡着前，堪堪开口。

早先宴会上，天皇提出和歌竞技，公卿纷纷出句助兴，列席者皆有资格评定好坏。

宁次闻不惯一股子虚伪味儿，并未吟歌。他的腹稿被酒水灌回胃囊，发酵成醉意，渗透百骸。

最后，左大臣拔得头筹。

他说完便有些后悔，贵族子弟多不学无术，鹿丸看似小聪明不断，未必能懂礼文雅乐。

从打盹中惊醒的小奴隶眨眨眼睛，面色迷茫，听个囫囵。

也许是抱有期待，宁次没追究不敬，耐着性子问他记了哪些。

鹿丸揉着跪麻的脚趾，语气不悦，“圣人新得的一对爱鸟，喙红喉黄，啼声悦耳，更妙的是献鸟人起的名字，相思，也是和歌的题目。”

重点都听到了。

看鹿丸坐立不安，宁次免了他跪礼。

膝盖解放的鹿丸很开心，语气也轻快许多，“所以大人您作的什么内容？”

“武家不吟歌。”

“噗——”

夜深后，周遭蚊虫声都变弱，鹿丸这一声嗤笑格外明显，借口都没处找。

宁次皱眉，侧头等解释。

鹿丸再三犹豫，选择缄默。

宁次觉得酒劲儿开始上头，脑袋昏昏涨涨，他闭眼揉挤着鼻梁，声音有气无力，“随便说。”

得了恩赦，鹿丸调整坐姿，又厚着脸皮把家主不坐的软垫拖到自己屁股下，折腾半天，舒坦了。

“我笑您酸。大人心里有歌，而且自诩比那头筹的正二位大人好，所以，酸。”

宁次第一次听到有人如此评价他。

“酸？”

“酸。”鹿丸点头，喉咙里又扑哧出半截笑声，他嗦着腮帮子，强忍笑意，眼睛弯着弧度。

宁次动了孩子气，念出藏一晚上谁问都没说的歌。

不是拍马屁歌颂天皇与皇后，也不是小家子气的儿女情长，他拿笼鸟与胡雁作比，暗喻酒池肉林与金戈铁马。

鹿丸听罢，眉头高高蹙起。

宁次听腻了滑腔，仰起下颌，神态冷傲，“要你说实话。”

鹿丸愁眉苦脸，抠抠耳朵抓抓头发，半天挤出几个字却无关褒贬。他说，你跑题了。

“讲的相思不是相思鸟，你跑题了。而且……”

宁次注意到，和暗地窥视不同，这是鹿丸第一次在两人谈话时主动抬头，不加任何隐藏地直视他的眼睛。

月亮正好升到庭院上空，斜打进窄廊，银光四溅，映衬着那双眸子黑如漩涡。

宁次看见他的嘴唇上下碰撞，吐出的话语还带着热气。

“你和我想的不一样。”

“什么不一样。”

鹿丸身体前倾，眼神深邃，端详宁次的脸庞足有半刻，“圣人视你厌政为贵，任左近卫大将，实际上，你才是内阁里最不听话的人。”

话音刚落，他被刀鞘压倒在地。

夜深了，酒醒了。

宁次手脚冰凉。

直到这时，他才知道，当初挑出来的奴隶，是披着人皮的怪物。

两人都是装傻的高手，地位不同，追求不同。

一个图清静，一个图活命。

但有一点宁次想不通，“你看透还敢点破，嫌命长吗？”

闻言，脖子架刀的鹿丸翻翻白眼，“我不知道。”

刀刃出鞘三寸。

鹿丸烦躁地咋舌，也懒得再用敬语，“我真不知道，刚才没过脑子，现在也很后悔。但是说了就说了，横竖你都要折腾我，早死总比天天干活累死强。”

许是破罐子破摔，鹿丸态度愈发消极，还在最后倒打一耙，“归根到底是你不好，你先用宫宴包了个大饼，外面挂着傻子都能看见的线，骗我抓铃铛。”

听了几乎是声泪俱下的控诉，宁次暗自反思，确实，没有他的心血来潮，一奴隶哪有机会捉内阁的风影。

他收起佩刀，再看鹿丸，眼神变了。

“以后别再和我装傻。”

“……那你能让我少干点儿活吗？”

宁次突然发现，这人除了装傻，得寸进尺也是一绝。

07

开诚布公后，二人仍是主仆关系，但就像搅成蛋液的鸡蛋，蛋清蛋黄都在，却不能称作蛋了。

宁次把南侧的单廊批给鹿丸做“晾晒区”，每天午后，都能看见他躺地板上懒洋洋晒太阳。

后来梅雨季来了，厚厚的云层遮天蔽日，宁次透过竹帘缝隙，仍能看见那人仰躺着望天，估摸是先前晒傻了。

管家送来一封书信，是解甲归田的副官写的，虽然坏了只眼睛，种田倒不耽误，还送来三筐甜瓜。

鹿丸去香铺取熏香，宁次独自在居室里思考回信。

暴雨突降，噼啪敲在地面，泥点飞溅。

宁次心有预感望向中庭。

鹿丸抱着一方彩绸香盒，正沿通路冒雨狂奔。

雨势迅猛，雨量极大，单薄的麻衣别说御寒，打透都是瞬间的事，挂在身上又冷又硬，还不挡风。

他跑到房檐下，像条刚捞出来的小狗，发尾和衣服都在淌水。明明冻得牙齿打颤，路过正屋，还要跪在地上哆哆嗦嗦道福康。

宁次眉头微皱，只觉这人脸白得要命，再多呆一刻都会冻死。他环视四周，最后抓起公卿贵族才能穿的狩衣，扔到鹿丸身上，“以后私下不用行礼。”

装熏香的备用盒有防水防潮措施，这点雨水不碍事。他让人回屋换衣服，自己则收好盒子，连带擦干地上的水洼和脚印。

这些在鹿丸来之前，他一人干惯了，动作麻利。

基本有财力的大户，梅雨前都会在屋内搭石炉，掏空一叠榻榻米，底部以铁架起，黏土隔热，四周垒满装饰用石头，上方可煮茶烘手，多是烧些果木，驱潮熏香。

宁次温着茶壶，半天没听见动静，起身去了隔壁侧厢。

侧厢本该是女房住所，宁次把人安排在这里图意方便，就像他把对屋当杂屋一样。

鹿丸只使用了侧厢的一间小室，用度仍是奴隶配置，一床洗到发白的单被和高丽小纹压边的高级榻榻米搭格格不入。

宁次走进才发现这人完全缩进被子里，全身上下只露双眼睛，着实冻得不浅。

因为免了礼数，鹿丸没动，怕一挪窝，好不容易攒的热乎气全散了。

看人冷成这样也不肯开口找他取暖，宁次有些生气。

先前揶揄他酸气的胆子呢？

鹿丸抽着微红的鼻子，声音沙哑，“干嘛？”

因为抬头，脖颈下露出半寸圆领。

见对方有老老实实穿上他给的衣服，宁次神色缓和许多，“跟我过来。”

他把人带回居室，又在靠近石炉的地方准备了软垫和热茶，鹿丸受宠若惊，坐立不安。他接过热茶，嘴角微抖，“终于想把我灭口了？”

宁次懒得猜他脑子里的弯弯绕绕，自己也倒了杯茶，吹散热气后饮尽。

鹿丸把茶碗端到面前闻了闻，潜闽一口后砸吧砸吧嘴，“你放的薄荷？”

宁次闻言挑眉，这是他第一次泡，据说是皇船从海南面带回来的，味辛清凉，有散风热的功效。

薄荷味特殊，识别不难，但凡尝过都不会忘。问题就在，他怎么知道的这稀缺玩意儿。

“小时候感冒，我娘捣碎了让我吃过。”

热茶下肚，鹿丸苍白的脸色逐渐红润。他张开五指，在石炉边缘前后翻转着手腕烤火，宁次这才注意到指头上浅白色划痕和淡粉色茧皮。

这人在遇见自己前，恐怕从未干过重活。

因为学习能力过强，宁次总会忘记小奴隶是个小少爷。习惯拿王败寇论给自己洗脑的他一时间心情复杂。

宁次提起茶壶，突然倒了个空杯，探究的目光扫向鹿丸，后者捧着茶杯移开目光。

刚生的怜惜顿时烟消云散。

没茶也没话聊，两人对坐沉默。

鹿丸头发还是湿的，宁次不可能把人轰走，突然，他想到什么，起身离开，再回来时多个落灰上锁的藤箱。

“会下棋吗？”

“一点儿。”

鹿丸嚼着杯底的薄荷叶，眼巴巴望着宁次掀开发黄的遮布，取出快要褪色的棋盘。他捏起一块将棋，左右打量后，“有点旧。”

“差不多八年没用。”

宁次三两下布好棋局，大度地让鹿丸先行。

“为什么？”鹿丸问得随意，盘算着棋路，保守地选择步兵。

“天皇巡游，我随当时的左近卫中将护航。”

“走八年？你是北戍兵吧。”

“天皇只离开半个月。”

“唔……所以是在这中间发生了什么事？也和你后来北上有关？”鹿丸单手拄着下巴，又将步兵推前一格。

和太聪明的人聊天，总是藏不住秘密。

宁次皱眉，拇指捻过棋子表面，“我父亲离世了。”

当年接到噩耗，他跑死两匹马也没赶上通夜，还因擅离职守被贬，对父亲的记忆，也永远停留在出行前的半盘棋局上。

宁次挺怨的，但天皇怨不得，马也怨不得，怎么办？怨自己吧。他在祠堂跪了九天，那时日足还是太政官，日向家在京都声名显赫，这样有趣的秘闻很快会被编成段子流传坊间。

天皇多疑，几欲加罪，宁次以“孝道尽忠义尚未成”为由，请命驻北。后来和披人皮的怪物混久了，性子磨凉了，不知不觉就释然了，浑浑噩噩杀敌至今，竟爬到了大将的职位。

“你……”鹿丸咬着嘴唇，欲言又止。

“说吧。”

他发现鹿丸的眼睛真的很好看，黑得纯粹，瞳孔倒映着天光。

鹿丸嘴唇蠕动，声音含混，“你有没有想过……”离开这里。

风带着水雾穿堂而过。

“什么？”

“……没事。”

其实宁次听见了。他觉得这话天真又傻气，实在不像聪明鬼该说的话。他手腕轻抬，棋子右行两格，吞掉角行，将鹿丸的玉将困死在角落。

天地皆为牢笼。

这可是常识。

石炉上的水开了，咕噜咕噜冒着热气，茶香飘满居室。

鹿丸死死盯着棋盘，嘴巴抿成一条直线，就在宁次以为他要把嘴唇咬掉一块肉时，人动了。

他拢起晾干的头发，眼睛里旋着少有的认真。

“可以再来一局吗？”

不是人生，推翻多少次都无所谓。宁次微微点头，觉得不服输的小奴隶有点可爱。

雨停后，连输六盘的宁次开始怀疑人生。

久违的胜负欲突然升起，他推掉晚饭，要求再战。

然后，以十五连败，郁结入睡。

半夜饿醒，对月失眠。

08

梅雨寒冷，鹿丸肉眼可见地不爱动弹，整日蜷缩在侧厢。免去礼节后，宁次从宫中回来，他都懒得搭理，只有干活时，磨磨蹭蹭出现。

雨天不宜练拳，宁次静坐冥想，偶尔把人从被子里挖出来下棋。点上炉火，鹿丸还是挺愿意往他屋子里凑。

这天也是如此，雨猛风大，鹿丸放卷帘的速度赶不上风，让窄廊地板淋了雨，自己也浑身湿透。宁次把他叫进屋，燃起石炉，又往木炭里丢了两块黑色膏体。

鹿丸进门翕动鼻翼，黑眼睛四处打量，“你烧热香了？”

宁次停下布棋的手，“还有什么是你不懂的？”

像受到莫大夸奖，鹿丸脸上堆满笑容。他在门外晾干了脚，越过榻榻米间隙奔向石炉，“懂这么多不还是给你干活？”

鹿丸看似不满，语气极轻，宁次听得出他更多的是无奈。太露锋芒活不出奴隶区，太装傻只能干下等活。自己在皇城身居左近卫大将，看似风光，干的也不过看家护院的事，连天皇寻欢都要作陪。

哪里都没有自由。

他垂下眼皮，伸手倒酒。瓷盏放在石台低温烤过，入手微烫，酒液也分成温凉两层，入口层次丰富。

“我可以喝吗？”

鹿丸半坐在软垫上，眼巴巴瞅着宁次。

他微微点头。

宁次讨厌不请自来，过度热情和自我意识过剩的人，但鹿丸总能拿捏着他底线往上半寸，叫他想气又觉得没必要。

鹿丸喝酒时，宁次便凝神望他。

鹿丸看看酒，又看看他，不是很懂宁次期待什么。

“酒你也懂吗？”

“唔……我知道这酒是海的西面传来的。”

不是粳米也不是造酒术，鹿丸的切入点宁次很感兴趣。

“海对面有种米不需要磨，直接就能酿酒。”

“你很了解海。”宁次用的是笃定语气。

鹿丸没有否认，“见过下雪的海吗？风卷着雪花往浪里扑，在岸滩上跑两圈，金色的沙子混着白色的雪……”

常年驻扎北方的宁次对雪和海司空见惯，他饮尽温酒抬头，刚好与鹿丸发亮的眼睛对上，心脏猛地悸动。

至于是酒还是人，就说不清楚了。

石炉里的木炭噼啪作响，卷帘外的雨势渐弱，蛙声四起。

鹿丸摸着榻榻米的纹理，陷入某段恬静的回忆中，“我小时候总觉得海外面很神奇，有各式各样好玩意，然后我告诉我爹，长大要出海，天天缠他问观星驭船的方法，我先学了两个月星宿占卜，他带我上船识洋流时，我才知道自己和船相性不和，从扬帆吐到收帆。”

两人对酌下棋，鹿丸讲了许多海的事，可以说知无不言言无不尽。托他的福，宁次耳闻丰富不少。

他浅饮着酒盏中的液体，其实还想问别的，比如，大海的对面，有薄荷，有黄酒，是不是也有自由。

但都化成酒气温暖肠胃了。

09

梅雨结束后，天空放晴，气温也随之升高。

朱雀大路的夜晚多了不少纳凉的人。河堤旁还有马车停放，四面垂帘，只露一截壶装下摆，佳人们银铃笑声穿过柳条，勾人遐想。

宁次从宫中回来，圆领朝服湿了大半。

繁复的束带用料再薄，入了夏，该热还是热。

有些朝臣闷得头昏脑涨，会偷偷删减内衬，只穿一层外褂，宁次仍中规中矩，把八层单衣全数套上，宛如行走的衣服粽子，全靠意志支撑。

佐助还在一旁惊叹，武家果然风采非凡。只有宁次自己知道他眼里的世界已经开始发虚。

终于回到宅邸，宁次绕过中门北廊，直直回了居室，他褪去衣衫，换回便服，半壶凉茶转眼入肚。

梅雨一过，石炉便撤去，重新覆上榻榻米。

宁次拉起竹帘，细风拂面，燥热消退。

他摩着茶碗，眼睛自动地寻找着小奴隶，在唐纸门上看见人影，便把人唤了出来。

省去礼数后，鹿丸被差遣时，总会满脸不愿，但今日却眉眼带笑，主动添茶不说，还拿扇子给人扇风。

宁次吐掉吹进嘴里的头发，“有话直说。”

“我想要钱。”

不同于仆役，奴隶只提供基本住食，没有工钱。

宁次眉毛高挑，“要钱做什么？”

鹿丸收了谄媚的脸，手腕也拐了个弯，扇子转向自己，“有个受我照顾过的丫头想带我去西市的集会……总不能花孩子的钱吧。”

宁次想起马厩里丢了手镯的女仆，眼睛微眯，先前好心情一去不复返，“如果我今天不让你离开呢？”

“那就明天，集会期是十天。”

鹿丸应对周全，看来是上心了，准备不少。这个认知让宁次更加不满，心情莫名笼上阴霾。

他想起不久前的夏祭日。

为庆雨期结束，土御门大路办了竞歌和射壶活动。

宁次始终想见识鹿丸的和歌风采，便要求他随行。

向来在外人面前顺从的小奴隶那晚竟然敢玩消失，把他晾在宅门口半个时辰，当时宁次很生气，派护院把人搜出来，直接绑车上带走。

因为这事，鹿丸和他闹起别扭，下棋和海故事都没了着落，晚上找喝茶也不来，宁次一有动怒迹象，就梗梗着小脖子，“又想绑我了？”嘲讽得他哑口无言。

打小生在显赫世家，有位居六卫府之首，宁次骨子里的傲气不允许他低头道歉，何况只是个姓氏都被剥去的奴隶。

但人还是要哄的，因为鹿丸给他的生活带来太多乐趣，让独酌变得枯燥难熬。

若是一般奴隶，打赏个芝麻粒都会欣喜，但鹿丸什么人，宁次至今没摸到他的学识盲区。想讨好他，钱酒女色都不行，必须是更稀奇的东西。

每年，天皇都会专程派人从海外的唐城运来烟花，供公卿和殿上人观赏。宁次听说宇智波家有幸得赏了几束，便想买下。

宇智波家曾出过三代皇后，声名不凡，族人均善从政。

佐助的哥哥，也就是内大臣宇智波鼬，比佐助还要不省油的老狐狸，要他在下次内阁会上为右大臣推出的新条案美言，以换唐花。

宁次素来厌恶站队，当即拒绝，准备另寻他法。谁知次日佐助竟带着唐花和兄长的信件来访。

信上用词含蓄，意思绕了七八圈，裹着客套的赞赏。

因为佐助和宁次关系较好，言辞就直白很多，宇智波家希望他能继续保持中立，谁也别偏袒，这是他们的真正条件。之前只是试探，毕竟唐花虽好，收买从三位的官员还是差了点。

“能问将军要这唐花与谁？”

“不能。”

宁次收了东西，果断送客，不想和这帮洞悉人性的怪物多作纠缠。

拿到唐花的当晚，他就拉着人在院子里燃放了。

鹿丸虽有耳闻，却是第一次见实物，那双好看的眼睛睁得溜圆，目光一瞬不转地盯着斑斓的火花，神情专注。

宁次看着他映衬着碎光的脸，先前被算计的郁闷霎时消失。

现在，鹿丸告诉他竟然要和别人出门，还自愿的，宁次能不气吗。

怎么，土御门挤的是人，西市集会挤的就是鬼了？

还是说将军开口不如三等仆有用？

鹿丸听完愣了半天，他眨眨眼，语气带着惊讶，“你和孩子置什么气？”

见宁次一言不发，还真较劲儿了，鹿丸扶住额头，翻翻白眼，“土御门那条街住的什么人你不清楚吗？一盆水下去，浇湿五个人，两个二位上的大官，两个一等贵族，还有一个是溜出宫的皇嗣。你让我个奴隶在里面提灯笼找死吗？”

一口气说太多，鹿丸顿了顿，“我是你买回来的，干活没钱理所应当。但下棋算额外劳动吧？一坐坐一天我腰酸背痛还要去扫院子，”他张开手，五根指头在宁次面前晃，“一局半个子，我只要五铜。不多。”

是不多。宁次这口茶就值一贯铜板，茶杯值十贯，至于其他吃穿用度，拿铜做单位，根本不够。

宁次双手环宇胸前，脑海里翻滚着自己也读不懂的情绪，“我若带你去别处，你可愿意？”

“啊？”

鹿丸因宁次刁钻的角度愣住。

“不会把你置于危险。”宁次补充。

“大概行吧……”鹿丸说得勉强，显然没明白宁次的意思。

实际上宁次自己也不知道想要什么。

为了让这页快点翻过，他在袖中摸出两枚金片。

见鹿丸没动，又摸出几枚更大的。

鹿丸缓缓转头，面露难色，“这钱逛西市……没人敢收。”

“为什么？”

“摊主把货全给我，也抵不上你手里最小的面值。”

“……”

这不能怪他。揣一兜铜板咣当出行，太不风雅了。

最后，宁次剪断了房檐上做装饰用的铜板链。

拿到钱的鹿丸又恢复了平时对主子爱答不理的模样，吃过午饭便消失踪影。

因为心里梗着事，宁次在内室呆了一下午，书没看几眼，书页倒是翻得皱皱巴巴。终于忍不住出屋，以散步名义找遍宅邸，鹿丸还没回来。

西市就那么大，他是爬着去的吗。

晚饭味如嚼蜡，宁次绷着脸，坐回桌前，燃灯后摊开宣纸，准备抄书静心。

他现在和鹿丸的关系很微妙，介于主仆和友人之间。

越了解这家伙，宁次越觉得上头，做事越不像自己。眼睛见天地往人身上黏，访圣后哪都不去，把人招来，要么聊天要么下棋，一待必定一天，佐助赏荷的贴子都没搭理。

眼下，宣纸前两列字迹清晰，剩下的糊成一团，隐约还能看出某人姓名。宁次铁黑着脸，将纸揉皱丢掉。

天色加深，焦虑逐渐被担忧取代。

西市鱼龙混杂，三教九流集结。鹿丸身体瘦弱，按苦力卖不出价钱，但他脸白腰细，总有特殊爱好的买家喜欢。

细思极恐，宁次坐不住了，他佩上长刀准备出门。

叫上护院，不，府里人都去吧，这样更加效率。宁次边走边想，刚做好最坏的打算，就在渡廊碰上熟悉的黑影。

“诶？你原来晚上真有事？”

鹿丸捧着瓷盆，因为周围没人，语气随便。

“你去哪了？”

“唔……西市啊。”

宁次咄咄逼人，“到现在？”

“那倒没有……”鹿丸缩了缩脖子，“我去后厨了。”

宁次才注意到他怀里的瓷盆，里面有很多裂开的白色小球，散发着奇异的焦香，“这是什么？”

“珍珠米。”

闻言，宁次刚缓和的脸又沉下去，“我分得清五谷。”

珍珠米是长在米棒上的黄色块状，和眼前颜色气味形状都不符。

鹿丸刚张嘴，突然收声，低首半退两步站在廊侧。一提灯仆役经过，弯腰向宁次道福康。

意识到这里并不适合谈话，宁次拖着人回了寝院。

在他略带蛮横的要求下，鹿丸说了下午的行程。他从小贩那里听来了闷爆珍珠米的新吃法，回宅后托厨娘帮忙，捣鼓到现在。

在对方期待的目光里，宁次衔起一颗米球。因为外壳松脆，轻易就能捏开，他闻了闻味道，浓浓的麦芽香。

“我淋了石蜜和芝麻油，炒到糖衣焦脆才出锅。”

鹿丸嚼着米球，声音因食物含糊不清，腮帮子鼓成仓鼠状。他见人端详个没完，抓起一把珍珠米，拽着狩衣圆领往人嘴里塞。

宁次对突然的发难没有防备，重心不稳，向右侧倾倒，好在反应灵敏，手扶住矮桌。

正是这一失神，他嘴里被怼进两粒珍珠米。

米球入口即化，香甜可口。

宁次睁大眼睛满脸错愕，“你……”

“你绷得太紧了。”

鹿丸舔着手指给自己倒茶，好像刚才强塞的人不是他。

宁次眉宇紧蹙，内心乱如麻线，根本顾不上去尝味道。他又开始躁郁，之前因为鹿丸不在，现在则因为他在身边。

也许半天没得到回馈，鹿丸眨眨眼，茶杯停在唇边，“唔，不好吃？”

“……好吃。”

牙齿残留的甜味后知后觉地蔓延开。

现在宁次可以肯定，有些东西，是不一样了。

但鹿丸并没有注意到他的视线，嘴巴叼着米花，聚精会神看着杯里悬浮的茶叶，在茶梗竖起时，咧出笑容。

“你喜欢喝茶吗？”宁次问道，因佯装镇定过头，声音有些失真。

“喜欢啊。”

鹿丸说得自然，随意，因为这对他来说只是个简单的回答。他继续吃珍珠米，宁次数着，第十六颗的时候停下，吮吸着食指，将茶水一饮而尽，舌头卷着代表好兆头的茶梗。

终于，他注意到宁次的视线，转过头，诧异地挑眉，“怎么了？”

宁次没有回话，他甚至解释不清心底那团不可名状的情绪。

有个声音再告诉他，这是不对的，不能这样，至少不应该是这个人。

也许他应该打开砚箱。

自回京后，日向府收到了很多邀夜的和歌，不乏名门闺秀，但宁次从不答复，结果攒出可观的数量。

鹿丸抱着瓷碗，依旧坐在门口吃米花，上半身扭转，好奇地打量着大半夜燃灯研磨的宁次。

宁次拆开一张折叠的色纸，粗略扫完，没有任何感想，又换下一张。笔力有高有低，基本都是些素未蒙面但心生仰慕的话。因为全都无感，他挑了很久，久到鹿丸吃光所有珍珠米，百无聊赖。

宁次让鹿丸去折树枝，困顿的小奴隶哈气连天，懒塌塌钻进中庭，带回一根夹竹桃。他折的树枝品相并不太好，也许是就近选择，透着浓浓的敷衍。

宁次剪掉枯败的叶子，清理着上面的毛刺。性格使然，即便再随意，真正实行时，他还是会认真对待。

一切修整妥当，宁次将赠答系在夹竹桃上，递给身后观看多时的鹿丸，让他送去绫小路的御手洗家，自己于明晚拜访。

鹿丸没接，反倒是用一种介于质问和怀疑的语气发问，“你什么时候看上的御手洗小姐？”

“刚才。”

宁次指了指堆成小山的和歌。

“啧。”鹿丸咋舌后，抿着嘴不知道在想什么。

宁次以为他又犯懒了，想着明天找别人送也一样，信手将赠答放在一旁，收拾着落选的彩纸。

突然，他的大脑冒出新的疑问。

自己为什么宁可找陌生人同眠，也不愿意选择朝夕相处数月的人？就因为他是奴隶？可自己又几时把他当过奴隶？

鹿丸抿着嘴沉默了很久才抬手，刚拾起树枝就被按住。

“不用了。”

宁次抽走夹竹桃上的赠答，掀开灯罩，烛火瞬间吞噬掉材质厚实的陆奥纸。他下了新命令，“拿火盆。”

这次，鹿丸执行得很快。

宁次站在水池边，烧掉了半个京都女子的情愫，火光点亮中庭。

那一刻，他感到前所未有的自由。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请无视中间的流水账  
心心念念的车终于安排上了！！！  
是HE！  
请放心食用

10

最近，皇城的女官都在传日向左近卫嗜茶如命，挨个大臣家品茶，连喝带拿，行径无耻，连宇智波大纳言家从唐船高价购得的云华都被讨去半罐，惹得众公卿贵族谈茶变色。

日向宅内。

鹿丸半躺在他的南廊上，看着宁次拿沸水烫盐叶，“你最近哪来那么多茶。”

“好喝吗？”

“好喝。还有别的吗？”

鹿丸咂咂嘴，意犹未尽。

想到皇城内的羊毛都拔光了，宁次沉思片刻，招中门外的护院把管家叫来。

“去趟宗家，我记得叔父那里有不少好茶。”

老管家领了命，却没离开，他看眼廊外晒太阳的鹿丸，拉上障门放下垂帘，谨慎地请家主入屋密谈。

管家斟酌着措辞，将家主好男风，招男奴侍寝的流言委婉地说了。最开始他是不信的，这种捕风捉影的东西施施压就消了。

但那些嚼舌根的仆人，各个说得有鼻子有眼，又是赏月对酌，又是促膝夜谈。

老管家想起俩人天天窝在寝院里，同出同入，黏黏糊糊，焦孟不离，着实让人生疑。

管家们都有管家的潜规则，这种情况，按规矩先处理掉有问题的奴隶，再对嚼舌根的家仆封口，事发七日内解决为佳。

管家等着宁次下令，他虽也喜欢那机灵的小奴，但家主才是宅子里最尊贵的人。

“不用管。”

宁次的语气漫不经心，他从文桌上抽出一张纸，上面写着四种茶，详细备注着采购渠道，“以后将军宅的茶用这个。”

管家胡须抖动，脸上颜色变了又变，想起入院时，泡茶的家主和饮茶的仆人，心跳如擂。他吞咽着口水，颤颤巍巍问着换茶缘由。

宁次眼皮微抬，霜白的眼眸锐利如刀，直挺挺戳在管家身上，语速缓慢，咬字清晰，“他喜欢。”

管家这时才知道，宅子里的流言，不敢说全部，至少一半是真的，连忙接过茶单，倒退离开居室。

宁次走出居室，鹿丸换了姿势，他趴在栏杆上，手勾着院内杂草，揪一根扔一根，无聊至极，直到听见声音，才扭头，瞳孔带着闪碎的光，手里还沾着草屑。

模样有点傻气，但宁次就是移不开视线。

11（别问，问就是大纲懒得写了）

七月的太阳又毒又足，站半刻汗就能湿透衣裳。

宁次要带兵队出去操练，鹿丸让他别去了，宁次问为什么，鹿丸说会下雨。

“你见过下雨停战吗？”

鹿丸懒得再劝，卷着身子又躺回荫凉里。

宁次到操练场，刚把部队集结，下雨了，瓢泼大雨，砸在地上能冒烟的那种，将士们半米外不见人影。

无奈，练兵取消，他也浇成落汤鸡，回到宅院里仆人递上干巾时，说热水备好了。

若从见到雨开始烧水，到现在时间是不够的，只有一种可能，那是提前准备。

果然，他进浴房，看见鹿丸端着一碗姜汤。

宁次对鹿丸的观天术彻底服气。他在浴房里泡澡，鹿丸隔着屏风和他闲聊，雾气氤氲。

姜汤放了蜜，又辣又甜，宁次喝两口就放下了。他问鹿丸是不是已经掌控了整个将军宅，不然一奴隶怎么使唤得动比他阶层还高的家仆。

鹿丸说你别迫害我，我就是和管家共享一下信息，你将军宅还姓日向。

宁次听罢笑出声，“你是怕麻烦。”

鹿丸脑袋从屏风后钻出来要反驳，恰好撞见宁次起身，看见了他裸露的上身，脸红成小太阳，挂天上能立刻驱云散雾。

宁次觉得有趣，让鹿丸把挂木架上的织物拿来伺候自己更衣。

鹿丸问他身上为什么有那么多疤。

“武艺不精。”

鹿丸翻白眼，显然不信，“你可是将军。”

“将军也一样。”

宁次说完，看见鹿丸突然停住手，眼睛深深望了一眼自己，然后切换了话题。

大多数时候，宁次喜欢鹿丸的善解人意，但偶尔也会莫名害怕，他看不透鹿丸，鹿丸却能时刻读懂他。

两人从浴房出来，信步在回廊里。

中庭的东北角有棵桃树，结的桃子又大又圆，这会儿全被雨打烂了摔在地上。

鹿丸撇撇嘴觉可惜，他还准备熟透后摘几个吃。

宁次告诉他这树种东北角是专门驱邪镇鬼的，生出来的果子吃了不吉利。

鹿丸翻白眼，嫌大户人家就是麻烦，事儿多。但是不管怎么样，桃子横竖都吃不到了。

宁次问他是不是很想吃。

鹿丸点头。

第二天访圣后，宁次与佐助同行而出，“你们家封地是不是有片桃林？”

“又来薅羊毛？”

“挑几个好的，我派人去你宅里取。”

“啧，你什么时候让我看看你藏的那个俏佳人？”

“什么时候都不能。”

入秋后，井水开始变凉，宁次晨练时注意到鹿丸手冻得通红，一边吹气一边干活。他想起梅雨季小奴隶冻成一坨的模样，软了心，把人打发会屋子里睡觉，自己则撸袖子干起来。

下了霜，天更凉，宁次索性体力活全包了，只让鹿丸扫扫院子擦擦灰，偶尔出来晒被子。

主仆倒置这件事宁次过了三天才反应过来。

他把小奴隶拽过来，表情严肃，干瞪半天，又把人放了。

是心甘情愿的真香。

少了鹿丸白天喂夜里喂，雪斑马终于瘦了。

宁次决定今年骑它秋猎。

天皇狩猎场不准奴仆进入，鹿丸留在宅里，托着腮帮子求宁次多带点野味回来。

因为要满足小奴隶的口腹欲，宁次的狩猎目标多以肉质鲜美为主，最后统计战果自然比不上那群追着鹿跑满山的人。

但看到鹿丸吃得嘴角带油，肚皮溜圆，宁次比得了头筹还高兴。

冬天来临，因为石炉，鹿丸钻宁次屋子更勤了。

怕小家伙冻坏，宁次让管家从手炉到绒袄，以最高规格给人配置上。

下第一场雪时，宁次在左近卫府处理事务，回宅发现鹿丸高烧不退感了风寒，一问才知道这人竟坐窄廊看了一天雪。

气得宁次一边伺候一边数落。

鹿丸裹着羊皮子笑得傻乎乎，“我只是觉得雪很像你。”

宁次在换手炉里的香炭，“像我什么？”

看着冷，只要在手心捂得足够久，就会融成一汪熨帖的水。

鹿丸说得特别认真，宁次放下炉钳，“你可以直接看我。”

两人在烛光和雪花里越靠越近，雕花炉被打翻，两人又都红着脸重新拉开距离。宁次去倒炭渣，再回来，鹿丸已经缩进被子里。

互通心意后，宁次不再着急两人的进展，他们在没有旁人的院子里过着自己的小日子，安适惬意，严冬都变得和蔼。

新年，按日向族传统规矩，宁次和管家需回宗家过年。

日向主宅热闹非凡，每个人嘴里都含着福寿安康。宁次从进门就向长辈逐个请安，好不容易喘口气，又被两个堂妹拉出来逛街，时间过得紧凑忙碌，再抬头，天黑了。

日向家的长宴桌摆出三条街，灯火通明。

夜深后，满目热闹褪去，宁次开始想念他的小奴隶，在榻榻米上翻来覆去，猜鹿丸是睡了还是醒着，如果醒着，看月亮还是看书，他穿衣服总是松松垮垮，衣服不裹紧点钻进寒气，又会是三五天的头疼脑热。

终于，半夜时，宁次按耐不住，策马离开。

他回到中御门的宅子，兴冲冲进寝院，打眼便瞧见坐窄廊上饮酒的鹿丸，整个橱柜的书都被他搬到身边，看样子是从天亮一直坐到现在，脸颊红扑扑，不清楚醉的还冻的。

宁次问他怎么不烧炭？

鹿丸一脸迷茫，显然喝多了。

宁次把人扛回屋，又出门亲自铲炭烧炭，但门窗敞久了，被衾凉透了怎么也捂不热，他索性敞开衣服把人搂进被窝一起抱着。

折腾到现在，天已经亮了。

鹿丸暖和后很快就睡了，但宁次还要骑马赶回去给叔父拜早，他环着鹿丸的腰，磨蹭到最后一刻才起身，临行前在人脸蛋上亲了口。

又滑又嫩。

他逐渐相信，鹿丸就是他的自由。

12

一月八，宁次叔父寿辰。

日足早年位至太政官，退居后仍是日向族首领，长女出仕少纳言，二女待字闺中，又有左近卫大将做侄子，每年寿宴都是小型官场聚会，或寻求老太政官的指点，或结交平日难得一见的殿上人。

宁次不喜欢寿宴。

并不是讨厌叔父，叔父对他很好，自父亲去世后，一直在朝中帮衬自己。天皇能信任他，委以亲兵，叔父的推举也很重要。

他不喜欢的，是寿宴上其他人。

被酒盏和笑脸簇拥着，再冷静的心都会因赞赏而膨胀，最后失去自我。

但不得不去。

宁次猜不到自己的缺席会被编排出多少个版本。跟仆役间嚼舌根不同，官场的流言是致命的。

他把木盆里的清水倒进井里，又牵着绳索重新打水。这样反复了三次，才想起来，自己是要打水擦地的。

宁次端着木盆回到台阶，鹿丸正倚着墙壁，双手环胸，对他投以探究的眼神。

“有那么不想去吗？”

“要熬七天。”

宁次用了熬这个字眼，鹿丸点点头，表示确实理接收了他的艰辛，然后没良心地回里屋吃橘子了。

一瓣又一瓣。

橙色的外皮剥开后，会散发奇妙的清香，提神醒脑。果皮和果肉之间会牵连着白丝。鹿丸不喜欢吃白丝，但他懒得逐瓣清理，所以会连着橘肉一起放进嘴里。

宁次猜他大概是吃到了酸橘，眉头微蹙，随即搁置在旁，抬手换另一个圆滚滚的橘子。

“一起去吧。”

宁次对着暖炉旁的人说。

“不要。”

鹿丸斩钉截铁地拒绝。

“我可以把你伪装成侍从。”

“那也不要。”鹿丸摇头，“人多嫌烦。”

宁次刚要放弃游说，看到手里的抹布，脚边的木盆，想到一个严肃的问题，他俩到底谁主谁仆？

“必须去，这是命令。”

小东西耳聪目明见多识广，说出来的新奇话一定能让他愉快度过七天。

宁次一边擦地一边想。

日向主宅前，聚集着绘有各种家徽和彩纹的车。

从桧木制的竹披车里出来，鹿丸脚没沾地，又缩回去，垂了竹帘，转身瞪着宁次，质问他叔父什么来头。

“前太政官。”

“我以为你只是和你叔父关系不好才不想来——”

鹿丸咬着嘴唇，声音少有的尖锐。

宁次想起夏日祭的事，放轻了语调，在日向家他还是能说得上话，不会让鹿丸挨欺负。

因为迟迟不见人下车，主宅门口充当护卫的武士走了过来，警惕地要求出示寿宴请帖。

宁次掀开竹帘，瞳孔凝着白霜，“等着。”

认出是前些时日出席新年宴的族中贵人，武士被冷冰冰的两个字砸脸上也不敢吭声，后退一步立于车侧，按照宁次的话，等着。

不一会儿，又有人过来，但张嘴前，先被前辈捂住嘴拖到一旁。

车内，宁次与鹿丸对峙，就在他软了心，冒出妥协的念头时，鹿丸抿着嘴，提着衣摆钻出了车帘。

“你要一直走在我前面。”

鹿丸认真地说，好像下了极大决心。

虽然奇怪一个敢骑在家主脖子上混吃混喝的奴隶怎么会怕生，但宁次很喜欢被他依赖，觉得这样的小奴隶有点可爱。

日向日足人脉极广，酒宴各路势力都有，大家相互敬酒，鹿丸就躲在宁次身后，拽着他的腰带，亦步亦趋地跟着。

两人在正厅的角落偷偷分食一盏甜酒，远离着宾客，时不时低声交谈。

把鹿丸带来果然是对的。宁次想，看向宴池内的眼神带着庆幸。

宇智波家在哪里都是块带血的肉，身后跟着一群饥饿的蝇虫。

他看见佐助周遭黑压压的脑袋就头疼，偏偏那人眼神极好，百步外举着酒杯高呼“日向左近卫”，跨山跨海地往这边挤。

“我以为你不来了。”

佐助扶正歪掉的佩刀说，眼睛还盯着四周，对身旁走过的同僚微微颔首。

宁次皱眉，下意识护住身后的鹿丸，“有事？”

“那倒没有，只是你缺席才能显得我这趟来得值。”

佐助的眼睛比鹰还尖，一准儿发现了宁次的小动作，他保持语速，身体不动声色地往旁边移，“虽然我哥对你们日向家的秘闻感兴趣……但我更想看看你的小情人——”

宁次察觉后扬袖要挡，但佐助已经伸手抓住了鹿丸。

那一刻，他心底的不安上升到极限，几乎是立刻扯开两人，将自己的小奴隶完全裹在袖袍里。

相识近两年，宁次从未见过佐助露出这种不可置信的，惊讶的表情，脖子几乎要扭断地盯着衣袖的缝隙，嘴唇蠕动半天才找回声音，“这人哪来的？”

宁次皱眉，把鹿丸抱得更紧。

佐助把人往更偏处拽了拽，再三确认眼前就是个傻棒槌，差点气背过去。

宁次知道宇智波家掌握着很多小道消息，他对鹿丸的身份也有过猜测，落魄贵族，世家遗子，妖灵现身也无所谓。

他以为他能接受一切，但实际并非如此。

“三年前，我还是中纳言，替天皇和音隐谈判。”佐助压低嗓音，顾忌着四周。他只进过敌国内阁一次，而当时站在最高位左侧的，就是宁次护成犊子的小奴隶。

“奈良一族天生的睿智多谋，灭国当日悉数被下令斩杀，我不知道他怎么逃出来的，但这人你不能留，他早晚会复仇。”

宁次当时被派去北方作战，采取的夹攻策略，破都城的军队不归他管，所以对敌人的文职了解不深，但奈良的名字，全天下都听过，说他们多智近妖，心思极重，哪里有战争他们哪里出现，辅佐一方称王。

想到鹿丸渊博到恐怖的学识，宁次从心凉到头顶。

但他没有理会佐助的劝告，一心想从当事人口中得到答案。

“……带、带我走。”

鹿丸攥着他的衣襟，脸色白得快与宴会的灯光融为一体。

宁次咬紧牙根，“好，我带你走。”

他不顾佐助阻拦，拉着鹿丸的手大步离开。

在西对殿的渡廊，宁次撞见捧着寿花的雏田，“诶？哥哥你要走？”寿宴即将开始，此时离席不合礼数，但他管不了这么多，紧紧握着那只僵硬的手，登上车辇。

竹披车应声而动，马铃随鞭声摇晃，声音清脆。

鹿丸上车后，像又冷了似的，下巴搭在膝盖上，双脚并拢，双手抱膝，整个身体蜷缩成团，脑袋抵着窗棂，血色尽失。

宁次坐在对面，面色寒噤。

他一再告诉自己要冷静，宇智波家擅蛊人心，但鹿丸却是被他一眼相中，从战俘营领回宅的小奴隶。

那些个促膝言欢的日子都是真的，那人对他的心意也是真的。

可宁次越想越心凉，扶在膝上的手指几乎戳破布料。

因为他根本没有办法骗自己。

他终于知道鹿丸为什么怕见人，身为奴隶为什么能使唤得动比自己等级还要高的仆役，甚至最后一步步来到他身边，把他洗脑成奴。

宁次还悲哀地发现，寝院禁行，那些逾越了主仆，亲昵如夫妻的举动只有他俩清楚。宁次从未与外人说起，剩下的只有鹿丸，是他亲手散播的绯色流言。或许最开始，奴隶营的一瞥，也是场精心策划——

没有比勾搭上手握兵权的大将军更快的复仇捷径了。

宁次抬头，白眸布满血丝，视线如刀，恨不得剖开那人脑袋，就着血和肉，看清楚他脑浆里的秘密。

鹿丸始终蜷在车内一角，抿着泛白的嘴唇，若有所思。

车身停止摇晃，帘外响起管家的声音。

将军宅到了。

宁次一路心凉，凉到极致怒火反沸，他掀开竹帘，脸色铁青，硬是吓退了扶辇的仆人。管家见状快步跟上，挥退还准备跪拜的其他人，帮家主清路。

鹿丸是被宁次拽着手腕摔进的里屋，矮桌的茶碗被撞翻，打湿了他的后背。

“我带你回来了。”

宁次握着拳头说。这是他最后的底线。是他养了二十年的修养和理性，再拿不出其他富裕了。

鹿丸倒在榻榻米上，咬着嘴唇一言不发。

宁次已经没有耐性，他弯下身体，手指狠狠掰着他的下巴，强迫与自己对视。

“说话。”

鹿丸眉头微蹙，好看的眼睛下搭着，不愿迎上宁次的视线。

佐助说得很清楚，从身份到背景，甚至免费帮忙揣测了目的。但宁次只想听鹿丸说的话，听他的小奴隶开口。

“告诉我，你到底姓什么。”

只要鹿丸摇头，宁次立刻就去拔了佐助的舌头。

但鹿丸没有否认，捂着手腕，垂着眼睛，睫毛挂着的厚重的沉默。

“别逼我撬开你的嘴。”

宁次下了最后的通牒，卑微的爱慕让他在崩溃边缘又挤出一丝缝隙。军营里折磨人的方法有很多，拔牙齿掀指甲，他不想用在鹿丸身上。

果然，刚走进那人，看见细瘦的手腕因他一路拖拽生出青紫的印子，宁次心软了，不舍得了。

他的小奴隶应该被他拿最好的东西宠上天，磕不到碰不着，脸颊永远饱满得像剥了壳的蛋皮，眼睛流转着天上地下都寻不到的光芒，每天只会对他笑，陪他下棋，给他讲故事。

宁次越想，眼神越又软。

鹿丸身上衣服也因为拉扯松开不少，他看着那人白皙的颈子和隐隐约约的锁骨，心里冒出异样情绪，寿宴上喝的酒这会儿全在血管里奔腾。

这是他的小奴隶，他心心念念的小奴隶。

宁次如着魔般靠近鹿丸，拇指在玉珠似得喉结上滑动，看他不适地吞咽唾液，浅白的嘴唇抿了又抿，吐着香甜的气息。

应该是红色的。

宁次想，他盯着鹿丸的嘴唇，鬼使神差咬了上去。入口冰凉，但探进去却很温暖，还有蜜花酿的味道。

鹿丸整个人是呆的，错愕地半张着嘴，被轻易打开，卷着舌尖掠夺。

宁次用牙齿细细地啃咬着鹿丸的下唇，分开后，满意地用手指摩挲着重新变得鲜红的嘴唇，鹿丸的脸颊因缺氧也微微泛红，带着不正常的鲜活。

不够。宁次想。

他呼吸加重，又攫住鹿丸的嘴，充血的唇瓣红润丰厚，亲吻起来肉感十足。

月光穿透竹帘，在鹿丸身上镀了层斑驳的光。

上一个饮鸩止渴的人怎么样了？

宁次的瞳色加深，按在鹿丸脖颈上的手顺着衣襟往更深处钻。

袖袍落地，缄默了整晚的人终于动容。

他推拒着宁次的胸口，又烫手似得收了回来，拢着被人半褪的衬衣，“你不能这么做。”

宁次双眼一眯，“你是我买来的奴隶，我想怎样还要问你？”

见着敝体的织物尽数撕毁，鹿丸喊了出声，语速极快，生怕晚半步再也没机会开口。

“我是奈良族十二代家主的独子，货真价实的奈良姓，你再做下去，以后就和你们的天皇说不清了。”

他本意是阻止，但话进了宁次耳朵，则如热油遇水，辛苦维稳的理智彻底崩盘。

佐助说的都是真的。

那些暧昧的话，心悸的触碰，和言语之外的情愫都是计划的一环的。

故意糟蹋他的马，引起他的注意，又在宅子里笼络人心，成功接近他后，再拿话术勾引他，造流言暗示他——如果没有今晚的差错，是不是就会同他共寝，用身体彻底拴住他，吹枕风，套情报，覆手颠毁整个木叶，替他的父母族人报仇？

想到这里，宁次像吞了块秤砣，胃袋又痛又凉。

他是真的喜欢鹿丸，甚至觉得这人能帮他找回自由，让他在黑暗里喘上一息，结束他漫长的独行。

天地皆为牢笼。

宁次脑海里翻滚着这句几乎要成为他梦魇的话。

“没有说不清的事情。”

他把人推到在地，抚摸着姣好的颈线，声音冷如冰锥。“你是我暖床的奴隶，一开始就是，这也是你期望的，只不过我识破了你的计划，你讲永远停在这一步里。”

没错，谁都逃不掉。

无处宣泄的悲伤越积越多，最后爆发时，宁次也变成了自己厌恶的，披着人皮的怪物。

他强硬地分开鹿丸的腿，阳根贴着青涩的穴口，俯身挺入。

“呜疼——”

鹿丸的手极其痛苦地曲着，徒劳地抓着榻榻米，身体绷成直线。

宁次也被勒得呼吸一滞，虽入口逼仄，甬道内却无比柔软，紧紧贴合着他的阳根，因痛楚时不时抽动，给他带来难以言喻的快感。

没有扩张和润滑的后穴十分脆弱，轻微拉扯就能看到肉根的表皮粘着血丝，穴口更是直接撕扯出一条鲜红的裂缝，连接处过于严丝合缝，血液全都堵在里面。

鹿丸在宁次说完便放弃了抵抗，彻底的那种，被侵犯时，只发出一声痛呼，剩下全噎回喉咙。

不愧是奈良家的人。宁次狭促地想，拿得起放得下，万事以保全自己优先，知道计谋被破立刻妥协，不做无谓的坚持。

他冷笑出声，抚摸着那人因疼痛颤抖的腿根，第一次发现鹿丸在隐忍方面也有才能。

想来也是，藏掖着身份，漂泊在异国他乡，给杀族仇人当牛做马，还要强压恶心与他风花雪月。

他掐住鹿丸的胯骨，整根抽出后大力顶入，鲜血滴在榻榻米上，猩红如墨。

有了润滑，甬道虽紧，动作却流畅起来。

吃痛的鹿丸死死扣住宁次的手，眼睛因痛楚变得湿润，像汁水丰沛的葡萄，身体也蒙上一层薄汗，胸膛剧烈浮动。

宁次摸着他温而带凉，仿如玉石的身体，目光在嫣红的胸口上盘旋。粉红色肉粒半陷在乳肉里，四周圈着色度稍微浅的乳晕，惊人地充满诱惑。

他俯身拿粗糙的舌苔去舔，只一下，柔软的小东西就硬了，散发着初成的乳气。没有犹豫，他再度低头，拿牙齿叼着乳肉，舌头舔着乳尖，左右轮流品尝，直到大小肿出一倍才松口。

宁次尝到了血腥味，但两颗乳头都被他咬得娇嫩欲滴，分不出哪个破了皮肉。

经过艰难的开采，鹿丸的后穴不再紧涩得窒息，甬道里的褶皱一层层叠加着套在阳根上，绞得宁次通体舒畅。

交合的水声淫乱刺耳，鹿丸咬着唇肉，眼神迷离，双腿虚环着男人的腰，手也没了力气，或者说根本就阻止不了。他被托高，肚子里的肉棍捅得更深，血腥味更浓，痛感却变得迟钝。

宁次已经完全沉沦在这具紧致美好的肉体上，他掐着鹿丸圆翘的臀肉，勃起的男根一次比一次捣得深，搅动着小奴隶滚烫的腹腔，听他呜呜闷哼。

如果鹿丸张嘴，或求饶或撒娇，宁次都不会肏得这么狠。越是不出声，他越要把人弄出声，再多流点血也无所谓。

肿胀的肉冠一次次撕开甬道，蘸着血水往里顶，野蛮又胡乱，将裂口撑得更大，但再大也没有宁次心里戳漏的口子大。

他头一次那么喜欢一个人，能有的全拿出来，恨不得整颗心镶在他身上，结果全都是复仇的伎俩，看得他目瞪口呆，拍手称绝。

宁次在甬道的最深处释放，身体还在冒着热气，心却凉了。

他亲吻着鹿丸的额头，这也是你计划的一环吗？

但鹿丸没有回答他，合着眼睑，陷入半昏迷状态。

宁次起身抽出男根，鲜血盖过精水，从残破的肉穴里流出。

他好喜欢鹿丸说的话，说他像雪，肯捂热就会变成水。这让他以为自己找到了真正懂他，愿意把他焐热的人，并傻兮兮地迷恋着。

原来也就这么回事。

宁次绷着脸，胸膛里躁动了大半年的光，忽闪着熄了。

他拉开隔门，管家战战兢兢跪在窄廊上，因听得懂里面的声音不敢进，也因没接到离开的命令不敢走。

“去找药师。”

他看着鹿丸半掩在织物里的脚踝，“还有工匠。”

管家诧异地抬头，不慎瞥见帘障缝隙里的光景，心底咯噔，动作不敢有任何怠慢，迅速倒退着离开。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公开play
> 
> 我就是那个女仆！！！  
我在当场！！  
我好了！

13

夜深，寒气入骨。

整个将军宅都弥漫着一股窒息的寂静。

工匠依家主吩咐在梁柱底端固定了脚铐的一端，隔着屏障，他并不清楚另一端发生了什么，只能看见药师忙进忙出，红色的水盆换了又换，榻榻米上的白布堆满了血红色棉絮。

“几日能好。”

他听见家主的声音。

药师伏拜的身体露出屏障，额角全是汗水，“痊愈至少五日，天亮人就能醒。”

老药师战战兢兢旋开一罐膏体，给眼前皮开肉绽的身体上药，根本拿捏不准家主的意思，但管家来时叮嘱过他，只管用最好的药。

所有人都离开后，院子成了密封的罐头。

宁次寒着脸，死死盯着寝榻上昏迷的人，胃里抽搐不断。他捂着嘴却压不住翻腾，蹒跚到廊外不断干呕，眼睛涌出应激性泪水，额头冒汗，少有的狼狈。

他扶着栏杆，指尖颤抖，在窄廊坐了一夜，长发和狩衣覆着白霜，直到晨曦破晓，血红的朝阳打进庭院，刺进他的眼睛，才吐出一口淤积在胸腔里，浑浊，粘稠的叹息。

鹿丸醒了，脸上平静如水，昨夜的慌乱无助仿佛幻象，那场单方面施虐的床事也似乎没刻下什么痕迹。

宁次刚掀开垂帘，他就睁开了眼，不空洞也不悲伤，平淡如昔。

“谈谈吧。”

“好。”

宁次坐在鹿丸对面，洗耳恭听。

“我放弃了。”鹿丸开门见山，说得落落大方，“既然你发现我身份，计划失败了，你想把我怎样就怎样。”

他还是往常那副懒散的模样，像说的并不是他的命，而是棋盘上的步兵，吃不吃都不碍全局。

宁次曾经很欣赏鹿丸的冷静，但现在更希望他能像不那么聪明的普通人一样，恐惧，害怕，抱着身体瑟瑟发抖，或者慌乱，尖叫，歇斯底里。

没有。

甚至连施暴都含声吞下，手指啃得鲜血淋漓也没哭着求饶。

石炉的炭燃尽了，屋内温度降了不少。血腥已经散去，空气中更多的是草药的苦味。

看着鹿丸的游刃有余，宁次失声哑笑，“你想让我放松警惕，伺机逃跑？”

“你会让我跑吗？”

“不会。”

鹿丸摊开双手，一副看透几十步以后的模样，他想起身，动作不知牵扯哪处伤口，又虚虚倒回寝榻。

宁次盯着他微蹙的眉头，这人原来也是肉做的。

“流言是你放的？”

“对。”

“为什么？”

“你要去御手洗家，如果真成了我会很困扰。”

“困扰什么？”

“你会喜欢上别人。”

“去年春天你故意说那些话引起我注意？”

“没错。你是将军，我是奴隶，不这样你根本看不到我。”

“那你——”

宁次猛地收声，有的问题能问，有的只能在心里掂量。

鹿丸注意到拴在梁柱上的铁链，由拇指粗的铁丝环扣而成，顺着榻榻米钻进寝榻。觉察到脚部异样，他脸色一变，掀开被褥，左脚踝正被铁扣锁着，轻轻挪动还会发出哗啦的声响。

他凝视片刻，苦笑摇头。

管家跪拜在帘外，称宇智波家有人拜访。

宁次起身，留鹿丸单独在房内离开。

“人在哪？”

“已经请至正厅。”

穿过透廊时，宁次阔步在前，管家紧随其后。

与僻静的寝院不同，中门北廊处的正厅有着将军宅该有的模样，渡廊两侧每十步便有一名仆役待命，屏风错落，香薰缭绕，廊檐悬挂的帷帐熨烫整齐，迎风浮动。

中庭竹林环绕，修剪精致，不见一丝黄叶。水池也由专人打理，寒冬仍保持活水，水中锦鲤需选种金银鳞，挑头红尾白的斑色，必须不多不少刚好七条。

宁次一上台阶，就有女仆手持竹竿，撑起纱帘。

佐助的来访并不意外，这群常年混迹官场的人嗅觉一个比一个灵敏，见了蛋缝不敲骨吸髓绝不罢休。

“日向大人。”

隔障拉开，手持白木扇柄的内大臣宇智波鼬眉眼含笑。

宁次斜睨旁边跪坐品茶的佐助，心中了然。

佐助虽是名利场中的常客，跟他八面玲珑，嬉笑怒骂全藏于心的兄长比，就相形见绌了。

鼬拿捏着时间，在宁次坐稳后再度开口，“上次见您，您还从我这儿讨了唐花。”

“是有此事。”

“今天我也想向您讨样东西，条件您开。”

宁次微微皱眉，“不给。”

听到拒绝得如此利落，佐助放了茶杯。鼬却还是那副宽裕的模样，扇尖绕着茶碗打转，“您还没听我要什么。”

宁次擅长战场上的握云拿雾，斗人心根本赢不过踩着尸体谈笑风生的宇智波鼬，索性一口回绝。

“日向大人，”鼬伏近茶案，“把奈良给我，我能让他替木叶卖命。”

“他是我买的，命是我的，不需要再给谁卖命。”

“能买就能卖，您报数，我不二价。”

鼬对这桩交易十拿九稳，日向宁次不会不知道他空手离开将军宅的后果。

届时不仅天皇，整个内阁都会知道左近卫家藏了个什么。那可是真正的怪物，和他们这种耍小伎俩小聪明的普通人有根源上的差别。

但宁次选择撤茶送客。

临走前，鼬惋惜地摇头，“你保不住他。”

两人擦肩而过，宁次原地伫立良久。

盛满池水的竹筒倾覆，敲在石台上的声音清脆。

宁次从袖中拿出一把钥匙，管家立刻双手接过，“把鹿丸带来。”

管家交代完屏障后的仆人回到正厅，看宁次坐在桌前摊纸，便帮衬着研磨。

昨夜寿宴擅自离席已经失了礼数，再不有所表示，纵使叔父也要多疑几分。

因为不能言说的事太多，宁次仔细斟酌，每下笔都要深思熟虑，以至于鹿丸来时，歉书还没写满半张料纸。

身体不便的鹿丸走得不算快，管家也提前对仆役交代清楚，这人想怎么走怎么走，必要时背来都行。

两刻后，宁次抬头，将写好的歉书交给管家，“你亲自走一趟，带上天皇赏赐的玉松雕一并送到宗家。”

鹿丸正无聊地抠着手腕绷带的线头，他的屁股不允许他坐在任何地方，只能倚着墙壁。

宁次放下笔，清了清嗓，“过来。”

鹿丸瘪着嘴，拖着酸软的身体蹭过去，一句干嘛还没说出口，就被揽着腰压倒在文桌上，卷纸笔架悉数掉落。

他惊愕地张嘴，热气吐出半寸就被宁次堵回喉咙，咬着舌头往更深处舔。

“唔唔……”

突来的变故让鹿丸死死拽着衣袖，瞳孔紧缩，身体因疯狂的啃噬而颤抖。

宁次直接撩开他的下摆，顺着赤足往上摸，把人双腿架在桌上，分出微妙的弧度。

因为上过药，鹿丸身体有着很浓的草药味，闻久了略微地上瘾。宁次把脸埋在他脖颈处，牙齿扯咬开纱布，轻轻舔舐着结痂的伤口。

一股膏药独有的涩味儿弥漫在口中。

宁次掰着鹿丸的下巴，把这味道渡到对方口中，后者不悦地蹙眉别开脸，舌头牵扯出一丝银线。他粗喘着气，口腔里的异物感过于鲜明，半天才找到声音，“呼呼……你疯了？”

正厅四周全是奴仆，中庭还有护院的武士，虽然鹿丸腿被打开时，所有人都低下头，但他们都不是聋子，该听的该知道的全都不落。离他们最近的侍女就在屏风旁，耳根子通红，手帕在指头上都快绞断了。

“做好你该做的事。”

宁次咬着圆润的耳珠，声音低沉，他按住要起身的鹿丸，另一只手继续往里面探。

受伤缘故，鹿丸卧床时并没有穿底裤，被解开脚铐后一路真空，随意地晃荡过来，这会儿直接被摸到屁股，插进两根手指。

还有药膏残留的后穴红肿松软，因暴行撕裂的伤处摸过去凹凸不平，散发着不正常的高温。

宁次常年骑马握缰绳，手上自是有层粗茧，撑得鹿丸冷汗直冒，喉咙里呼噜着幼兽般的闷哼。他吃痛夹紧双腿，脊背前躬，双手紧紧扳着木桌边缘。

宁次又盯上两颗躲进乳晕里的肉粒，但舔咬的力道减轻许多。

宅子里，最尊贵的就是家主，一切都以家主需求优先，所以药师根本没提后庭撕裂不能行房的事，只留了些止血的膏油。

宁次挖出一块化在指尖，试探着往里挤，耐心地揉着里面的软肉，让每一寸都挂满乳液，变得湿滑，易于接下来的床事。

鹿丸闭着眼，不愿去注意周遭的仆人，但后穴被宁次拿手指送进去太多膏油，搞得每次捅进逼仄的肉缝里都会挤出泡沫，空气里回荡着放浪的水声。

来不及愈合的伤口泌出几缕血丝，随充沛的乳液流出肠道，穴口染着暧昧的水光。

宁次觉得差不多，刚要抽手，指腹划过一处稍硬的部位，担心是暗伤，他用手指按了按，结果听到头顶传来一声抽气。

“疼吗？”

鹿丸摇头，咬着嘴巴，双手向后拄着身体，眼角泛红。

宁次又按了几次，想摸清楚硬块的边缘，始终不肯吭声的小奴隶突然叫出来，虽然短短半截，却甜如糖酥，听得他下身发烫。

“别、别再按了。”

为阻止宁次，鹿丸甚至主动张开腿，圈住男人的腰，催促他把那根粗硬的东西往自己肚子里捅。

宁次解开衣带，挺翘的男根弹到鹿丸白嫩的腿根，烫得他屁股一缩。

宁次注意到是垂软在鹿丸小腹的肉棒有勃起趋势，颤颤巍巍抬着头，于是进入时，对准了先前寻得的地方顶进去，肉穴立刻热情地拥上来，吮吸着男根，快感如雷涌进脑髓。

鹿丸没有防备，直接软了手肘，仰躺在桌上，被宁次整根贯入。

“呜啊……呜。”

他仰着头，腰腿酸软，两个呼吸皮肤便染上绯红，男根也从半硬状态完全勃起，直挺挺戳在两人小腹中间。

陌生的快感让鹿丸恐惧，他咬着嘴唇不住摇头，身体也向后缩，想逃离男人的冲撞，黑亮的眸子蒙着雾气。

宁次也注意到异样，挺进的肉穴如活了般蠕动着，每次抽离时肠肉紧缩，穴口裹着肉棍，恋恋不舍。他把人捞离桌面，悬空着往里捣，并对凸起格外照顾。

十几个来回后，小奴隶冒出哭腔。

“唔呜……宁次……”

后穴的快感让鹿丸脊背发麻，他不由自主地双手攀上自己的男根，随宁次的动作笨拙地上下撸动。青涩的身体敏感多汁，很快喷涌出浊液，挂在白嫩的肚皮上。

宁次被高潮的鹿丸夹得耳晕目眩，粗喘如牛，摆胯幅度变大，每次都要把药膏甩出少许，溅在两人交合处，把初尝人事的肉穴弄得一塌糊涂。

“不行，别呜——”

本以为射精是终点的鹿丸在敏感期被狂乱抽插，泪水喷涌，下身也汩汩流出大片滑液，顺着臀缝滴到桌面，蹭湿了圆翘的屁股。

因药膏质地粘稠，鹿丸每次被顶离桌面时，臀部都会拉丝，色情无比。

宁次把食指和中指插到鹿丸口中，衔着猩红的舌头拨弄，时不时拿拇指揉搓他的嘴唇。

被肏上头的鹿丸呼吸混乱，眼神失焦，舌尖讨好地舔着指腹，涎水濡湿了男人的掌心。

“太多了……唔呜。”

因为含着手指，鹿丸的声音唔噜不清，充满色欲。

宁次在湿嫩的甬道里抽插着，肉体拍打的声音透过屏障，清晰地传到每个仆人耳中，谁都不敢说话不敢动，个个眼观鼻鼻观心，祈祷着活春宫落幕。

鹿丸已经学会如何抬着腰主动吞吐男人的阳物，晃动着弹软的小屁股，榨取着里面的精水，并在射满肚子后餍足地眯眼。

第一次真正意义上体会到床事的快乐，鹿丸浑身是汗，鬓角也被打湿，汗津津贴在脸上，宁次替他撩开发丝时，皮肤摩擦的快感都能让他睫毛剧烈颤抖。

他被宁次反压在文桌上，两腿大开踩着榻榻米，托着腿根后入，肠肉爽到发麻。

宁次的手摸着鹿丸的脊椎，一节一节往下数，掐着柔韧的细腰，使劲儿操弄着松软的洞穴。

他把人翻来覆去肏到一滴都不剩，哭哑了嗓子，腹部被精水撑得浑圆，全身散发着开采过度的麝香味，然后把人裹进毛氅，从正厅一路扛回寝院。

那日，宅中男女面面相觑，再看家主的眼神都不太好。

火之十年，一月，京都因流言沸反盈天。

先是左近卫大将宅子里藏着姓奈良的怪物，再是日向宁次喜男好虐。老日向寿辰缺席，疑叔侄不合的事反而在前两个炮弹冲击下无人问津。

一时间，衍生的流言也开始翻烂，比如日向宁次大龄不婚究其根本原因是床事血腥残暴，据说那个奈良家的幸存者就是被卖到将军宅做床奴，还有宅内仆人现身实锤将军索求无度，夜夜被翻红浪。

两件事发生得脚前脚后，想找宁次要人的朝臣都不好开口，毕竟人家留那奴与造反无关，只是单纯满足自己变态性癖。

因坊间传言不堪入耳，听闻奈良余党仍在，本欲下杀令的天皇也有所迟疑，最后口头警告宁次身为殿上人应洁身自好，不宜过度声色犬马。

宁次领旨，闭门思过三日。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达成万字长车成就？  
再次提醒HE请放心看

14

闭门三天，宁次再出席内阁时，殿内公卿神色各异，大多数是鄙夷的，也有几个保持怀疑。

佐助的席位高宁次半阶，落座时二人相近，他望了眼虚空的主位，向宁次搭话。

“你是不是喜欢那人。”

“他只是个奴隶。”宁次低头整理衣袍，面色不改。

“那为何不收想攀你高枝，投你所好的人送去的男奴？”

宁次抬头，白眸仍是一片淡漠，“我循圣上旨意，思过自改了。”

佐助冷笑，见天皇驾到，不再多言。

殿上，天皇收了宁次一半的亲兵权，说是看他反思成果，确实改正了再归还。

什么叫改正？杀掉男奴还是出家明志？

收兵权是借口，宁次压根没想过天皇会还。

出宫后，宁次回到中御门的将军宅，管家递上一摞请帖。往日他都直接回绝，但想起佐助的话，和圣上的警惕，若要凹这莫须有的人设，该收的奴该赴的场子都要做，不然就太假了。

随便抽了张请函，宁次盖上红印算是应邀，阶位差太多，他连执笔回赠答的想法都没有。

又处理了其他信件，宁次抬头看向窗外，近二月的天飘起雨丝，因气候寒冷，半空中凝成冰碴，细碎地砸在房檐上。

他回到寝院，鹿丸正缩在被衾里烤火。

炭是宁次访圣前添的，这会儿已经烧得差不多。余温本能坚持到他回来，突降天寒，半刻未到就冷得要命。

鹿丸被扣上脚拷后行动受限，基本什么也做不了。三餐有宁次安排的仆役来伺候，其他时段，宁次不在，他只能孤零零待在居室里。

下人不知道发生了什么，就是听说好端端一奴隶是个通敌卖国的奸细，也不清楚通哪家国给谁作的细，迷迷糊糊学着外界排斥起鹿丸。

起初有三两个承过恩惠的，知道去偷看他，日子一长，也跟着外人背地里数落起来。

这些宁次都看在眼里，瞧着鹿丸昔日照顾的人个个离他而去，天空也被格天井挡住，解手如厕的事都要等着他回来，宁次心里说不出的愉悦。

你只能依赖我，也只有我不会离开你。

添了炭火，居室总算暖些。

宁次抓住小奴隶冰冷的手往寝塌上带，拆解开衣衫，从胸口往下撩拨。

套弄熟男根后，鹿丸脸上总算有了些红晕，身体也不再冻得发抖，躺在宁次身底，虚虚地喘着气，被弄舒坦时眉宇微皱，绵软的哼咛飘出齿缝，浊液悉数释放。

宁次擦掉满手腥膻，看人恢复了暖意，欲抽身离开，却被鹿丸因高潮而轻颤的睫毛摄去魂魄。

鹿丸红着眼，丰润的嘴唇被宁次纳入口中，以炽热的唇舌舔舐，色泽鲜红的唇肉很快变得更加艳丽，配上浮着红晕的脸颊，顷刻便让宁次起了反应。

他把人压回被褥，完全剥光了衣裤，手指绞着几颗香珠推进日夜滋养的肉穴，待珠子融化，湿润了腔壁，解开裤带粗壮的硬物一举挺入。

“唔……好热……”

鹿丸拽着他的衣襟，颈子后仰绷成一条直线，脚尖也因快感蜷缩着，胸膛的乳粒已成硬块，暴露在空气中，散发着乳香。

外界流言虚虚实实，宁次虽不暴虐成性，夜夜索求却是真的。

曾经性格原因，宁次一直认为自己对床事需求很淡，直到和鹿丸水乳交融，看着青涩的花苞因开采而逐渐成熟，流淌着馥郁的蜜，他就像被下降头了似的，只想把人拆食殆尽。 

鹿丸起初受不住这般折腾，白天睡夜里睡，艰难地生养着体力，最近才勉强习惯，身体对快感的阈值也逐渐升高，不会刚被捣进去就高潮，也能陪着宁次搞些奇怪的花样。

想到昨晚他逼着那人咬着衣摆提起腰，掰开臀瓣给自己看，宁次下腹一热，男根又涨大几分，把穴口的黏膜撑成薄薄一层，裹着肉棍一同进出。

“嗯……宁次……”

鹿丸喊着他的名字，眼仁蘸着情欲，像刚从蚌壳里撬出来的黑珍珠，带着一水儿的光。

深谙这具肉体的宁次知道鹿丸又要到了，早先泄过一次，间隔这么短再来很容易晕过去。

他从榻柜里取出一环扣，让鹿丸舔湿后套在已经开始分泌黏液的阳物上，限了精道的闸口。

“呜呜……”

宁次做这件事时，鹿丸瘪着腮帮子十分委屈，泪珠子吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，嗓子里咕噜着含糊的音节但又没确切出声阻止，事实上他对宁次很多过分的行为都不反抗，包括前几日往肚子里放玉卵，尽兴后宁次没取出，在腹腔混着精水埋了一夜。

鹿丸只在疼得厉害时哼一声，还是那种咬着手指，极力压制的闷哼，虽然初夜后，他就没怎么再让人疼过。

堵塞的快感逆流回全身，鹿丸开始变得极度敏感，肠道的那块凸起更是碰不得，一戳就能把人戳出奶音，穴肉也疯了似的绞着阳物，把生猛的兽根伺候得青筋毕见。

宁次拉开小奴隶放在牙齿上咬出血的指头，把自己的手伸进去，同时加快下身抽送速度，噗嗤噗嗤胯骨拍得小屁股一片嫣红。

织锦裹着的绒芯软枕掉出地铺，垂帐也如波纹在空中摇曳。

鹿丸被顶得失了声，张嘴就要咬男人的手，白齿刚露，又缩了回去，拿舌头软软地舔着他手掌的纹路，最后在手背轻轻亲了一下。

宁次被湿漉漉的触感撩得心猿意马，身体也逐渐临近顶点，他抱紧了鹿丸，把人操得一耸一耸，泪水混着涎水往下淌。

眩目的快感侵蚀着两人。

鹿丸咬紧牙根，双眼失神地望着天井格，在狂乱的抽插里小腹痉挛，腰眼酸胀，体会着与射精截然不同的刺激。

几十次挺动后，宁次也在剧烈收缩的肠肉中交代了浊液。

“唔呜……呼呼……”

鹿丸倒在床上，大口地呼吸着空气，香汗淋漓，尽管男根受限，还在下腹半翘着，但他在精神上已经彻底满足，眼皮沉重，手脚酸软。

宁次亲吻着他的鬓发，拇指揉捏着耳垂上的银豆子，半软的阳物埋在肉穴里，时不时浅插几下，惹得小奴隶夹紧屁股，肠道又喷涌出大量黏液。

窗外冰雹仍在掉，砸着铺在窄廊上的木板，噼里啪啦，像拨算盘的声音。

宁次玩够了鹿丸的耳珠，手指沿着下颌划到脖颈，手腕搭在精致的锁骨窝里，食指点着喉结，白眸微眯。

不知不觉，他的另一只手也环上鹿丸的脖子，摸着光洁的皮肤，随后张开手指，握住那天鹅似得脖颈。

那么细，要叠多少寸才能收紧？

宁次着魔地想着，手指也开始合拢，越是收紧，越能感受到脉搏的跳动。

鹿丸被勒得有些不适，眉头微蹙，情欲未消的眼眸不解地望着他。

倏地，宁次松开手，俯身猛咬住鹿丸的嘴唇，舌头野蛮地钻进里面，逼迫他吐出热气，重新膨胀的阳物深进浅出，每次都狠肏在肉壁的敏感处，两下就捣出热流，下体黏连成片。

你完了。

宁次听到有个声音在脑海里对自己说。

真正被驯养成奴的不是鹿丸，而是你。

宁次想多少个理由杀他，就能想多少个理由不杀。二十年的杀伐果断被磨成碎末，顺着血管流遍全身，咯得他骨头没一处利索，皮肉没一处安好。他肆意掠夺着鹿丸的津液，男根一下又一下，打桩似得往里挺，撞得小奴隶头顶垂帐，长发凌乱成团。

“别想我放过你。”

他咬牙切齿地说，鹿丸闻言，眨着剔透的眼睛，顿了半天，随后笑逐颜开，双腿勾紧他的腰，圆丘主动往前送，“那就别放。”

窗外雨声骤停，石炉里的香炭燃掉了表皮，炭灰剥落后露出赤红的火芯，热气升腾，鼓动着六色彩线编制的垂幔。

白绢障子映着的身影紧密相贴，不容一丝缝隙。

华灯初上，两人黑发纠缠，裸呈相拥。

宁次亲吻着鹿丸的嘴唇，唇齿缠绵，负距离交换着呼吸。

他抚摸着鹿丸裸露在外的手臂，动作缓慢，似乎只是单纯在确认这人的存在。

“大人，车备好了。”

管家的声音自隔障外传来。

在还没被上脚铐前，鹿丸是唯一被允许自由进出寝院的人。管家只有一种情况可以不请自进，那就是宁次不得不做某件事时。

听到管家的声音，宁次结束了温存，长发抽离垂落于肩，遮住半身箭瘢。

鹿丸面露诧异，看他穿戴的是便服，眉头更皱几分。

“你去哪？”

“你不用知道。”

宁次系紧腰带后，将长刀和环佩逐一悬挂于腰，又觉不妥，卸下长刀，改持桧扇。

廊外不比屋内，寒风料峭。

宁次紧了紧大氅随管家离开寝院。

走出约二十步，估摸着声音传不到居室，管家开始叙述搜集来的信息。宁次随手选的幸运儿是正七位上的兵库大允，家道中落后四处寻找靠山，请将军听曲儿，乐师是少有的清秀男子。

宁次脚步顿住，这种明目张胆的投巧实在下等，但想到家里藏着的小奴隶，硬着头皮上了车。

因身份悬殊，宁次入席不喝酒没人敢劝，不说话也没人敢怒，佛似得待月至穹顶，拂袖离去。

回宅时，鹿丸已经睡了，白日过度欢愉让他睡得深沉。脸蛋被热气熏得微红，身体则乖巧地蜷缩在一侧，正好能容下一人。

宁次褪去狩衣钻入寝榻，搂着温暖的肉体，心才终于安顿。

鹿丸大概是想等他，宁次能闻到他身上的茶香，估计是累极了不得不睡。

居室内一片安静，偶尔有噼啪声从石炉处传出。

宁枕着锦枕，嗅着那股淡淡的煎茶味，本该合眼入眠，眼睛却一再睁开。

他的脑袋在运转。

这次作秀其实有意外收获，那名兵库大允也曾参加过对音隐的战争，隶属南方军，并告诉宁次，奈良一族的人破城当天全部被杀，甚至没活到清点战场。

也就是说，给鹿丸捣薄荷的母亲，教他观星驭船的父亲都死了。

宁次搂着鹿丸，轻轻在他鼻梁上落一个怜惜的吻。

原来他的小奴隶什么都没有了。

宁次恨鹿丸，恨他为什么来找自己，南方军领明明也在京都，宅邸只隔着五条大街。还恨鹿丸装得那么逼真，让他把心搭进去。

但是他已经决定不放手了，所以知道小奴隶除了他，真的一无所有，心比鹿丸给他梦又把梦摔碎还要疼。

“唔……宁次你回来了……”

鹿丸迷糊地说，眼睛都没睁开，鼻子就在他怀里乱嗅，像个刚出壳的幼兽，确认了味道，一股脑钻进对方怀里，发茬扎得宁次鼻腔发痒。

他轻轻拍着小东西的后背，把人重新哄睡。

16

官场乱，官员们私下也乱，这件事宁次知道，所以他敢放出狎猥男奴的风言，但他从没想过，人心可以更肮脏。

为了坐实流言，宁次又挑了两个相对正常的邀约，依旧是出去做佛像。但不曾想又生出新的流言，说大将军坐怀不乱，只是庸脂俗粉入不了眼，没有奈良家的那位艳美。

宁次书看一半，目光转到吹干草叶子消磨时间的小奴隶身上。

他放下书，抬手把人招来。

因为铁环磨伤脚踝，宁次叫人拿最细的唐绸重裹铁环，再套在鹿丸脚上，枷锁更像个锦纹脚环，衬得人脚白腿细，凸起的外踝精致如瓷，走起路如铃铛哗啦。

鹿丸一脸警惕，刚挨过欺负的屁股现在还能掐出水。

宁次捏着鹿丸脸蛋，上下打量，甚至掰开嘴唇，去看两颗虎牙，怎么也不觉得这人和艳美搭得上边。

鹿丸被看牲口似的看法惹怒，拍开宁次的手，抱着铁链去了榻榻米另一端。

闹够了，宁次把书放回橱柜，准备再去赴宴。

鹿丸已经习惯宁次动不动在傍晚离开，倚着窗户吹干草叶吹得专注。

今晚宴席与往日不同，对方有个势力雄厚的家族，算是官二代，找宁次也只是好奇，毕竟奈良一族灭国必被杀，活着的时候又被各国深藏不露，能在京都见到为奴的奈良实在稀有，还是个床奴。

宁次不喜欢他的形容，准备离开，结果对方拉下脸，搬出与宁次同阶但朝野权利更大的父亲，因为有了想保护的人，多一事不如少一事，宁次咬牙坐回胁座。

酒宴到了后半段，盘算着时间，宁次起身准备告辞，却不想又被拦住，“日向大人，今儿我必须找到您能入眼的俏人。”

他黑着脸被拉进蒲菖小路，以居住的女子奔放热情著名的温柔巷，各色妙曼的女子擦着香粉涂着豆蔻，端起各色酒盏，不停往宁次嘴里灌酒，不喝，便不放人。

宁次捏着扇柄的手指泛白，简直泼皮无赖，粗鲁无礼到不敢相信是那位同僚之子。

应该带刀来的。他想。

甜酒入肚，气氛也热络起来，对方单方面话多的那种。

其实递进将军宅的请帖分两种，一种对宁次感兴趣，想投其所好抱大腿，一种对鹿丸感兴趣，在圣上对奈良松口后，想来窥探传说的怪物。

前者不消多说，再好的酒肉都是水漂。

后者，也就是像今天这位主儿的，宁次都会寒着脸，明确拒绝。

“哎呀，不就是个奴隶吗，日向大人喝酒。”

小官爷招呼着女侍，“您看上谁，带走。”

因为酒灌得有些多，宁次隐隐晕眩，但头脑大体上清晰，人定然是不要，谁比得上鹿丸抱着舒服。

想到寝榻上洗白净了等着他的小奴隶，染上醉意的宁次逐渐混沌，脚环好看，要配铃铛。他挥开从刚才就一直挂在他胳膊上的女侍，准备起身离开。

“日向大人——”

原本卧躺在女侍怀中的小官爷突然发难，声音尖锐刺耳，他伸出三根手指，“三千黄金，买你家奴隶一晚。”

宁次以为他喝多了，耳朵听错了，掰断手中黑漆唐绸的折扇扔在地上，“你再说一遍？”

“我虽然不好男色，但能迷倒您这样的人，必定——”

宁次没让他说出任何可能侮辱鹿丸的词，直接把那些下作的修饰连同两颗门牙打进对方嘴里。

因为出手过快，随行护卫都没反应过来，直到女人们见了血，花容失色地尖叫，才堪堪想起护主。被打掉牙齿的小官爷自是同样惊愕，指着宁次口齿不清地“你、你……”半天。

宁次攥着对方衣领，把人直接从地上拎起，神情阴冷，“我只说一遍，你负责转达给所有和你有一样龌龊想法的人。”

护卫长刀出鞘，宁次寒着白眸扫视一圈，在战场摸爬打滚凝出来的眼神根本不是温室武士能比的。

虽是个二世子，对方也是识时务之人，雪耻的事有命才能做，“大人、您说。”

宁次松了手，把他放回地上，对方腿脚发软，屁股直接摔了个结实。宁次蹲下身，拎着对方衣角擦掉拳头的污血，动作缓慢细致，从指缝一点点往指尖走，霜白的眼睛带着冷光。

“鹿丸是奴隶，但是也我将军宅的奴隶，你们不配看。”

军队里，震慑总是需要些牺牲才有效，但宁次已经被剥兵权，不好把血腥带进都城，容易造成恐慌，更惹圣上猜忌。

他拍了拍对方脸，等着答复。

知道捡回一条命的小官爷一连说了七八个懂。

起身时，宁次脑袋又短暂晕眩，赶在酒劲上来前，他丢下琐碎，下了阁楼，坐上来时的竹披车。

“回中御门。”

蜜花酿宁次常喝，赏月或闲谈都是一种不失风雅的酒。

它的度数不高，但混着别的酒喝，小家碧玉就成了泼辣娇娘，后劲十足。下车辇时，宁次就已经找不清方向，还是管家一直在北门守着，见了人立刻搀扶着进的宅邸。

宁次胳膊搭管家肩上，在透廊中摇摇晃晃。

他虽方向感不准，宅中景色却还认得，“你带我来浴房干什么？”

管家闻着他一身的胭脂酒气，语气迟疑，“您就这样回寝院？”

“不行？”宁次眉毛一挑。

哪怕醉了，家主的话也还是最大。

管家叹着气，神情微妙地把人扶回居室。

路过门廊，宁次失手扯掉了一席竹帘，又碰倒一扇屏风，发出巨大声响，惊醒了浅眠的鹿丸。因为烛台在铁链活动范围内，他很快起身燃起光亮，并在认出管家时，立刻上去搀扶醉鬼将军。

“嗯？”

鹿丸刚靠近就脸色猛变。

管家见状立刻开溜，鹿丸叫都叫不回来。

醉意八分的宁次听见了熟悉的声音，立刻攀着人的脖子要亲吻，被鹿丸掰着脸躲开。

“你去哪了？”鹿丸扛不动比他高半头又浑身腱子肉的宁次，连拖带拽，总算把人弄上寝榻。

“蒲菖小路……”

大脑并不清醒的宁次如实回答。

“蒲——日向宁次你他妈竟然去了……操，长能耐了？”

鹿丸一把拍开宁次，两手在胸前来回挥动，腮帮子紧绷，嘴唇来回抿咬着，最后右手一挥，气鼓鼓地踱到窗边。

被冷落的宁次眨眨眼，同手同脚下榻，勾起铁链，一点点拽着鹿丸往回拉，逼着小奴隶不得不重新回来。

宁次拎着链条，把鹿丸的脚踝直接扯到怀里，迫使鹿丸屈起一条腿，长袍半撩。

为了方便宁次随时随地索求，当然，脚铐不便也是原因之一，鹿丸已经很久不穿底裤，就一条长袍从脖颈遮到腿弯，扯掉腰带里面不着寸缕。

宁次揉着鹿丸微微发凉的膝盖，从小腿一路亲到大腿根，另一只手不老实地隔着布料圈画着小奴隶沉睡的男根。

被碎吻撩拨地腿脚不稳，鹿丸双手撑着宁次肩膀，呼吸逐渐加重，眼角微红，乳尖也发烫挺立，在单薄的长袍上撑出两点凸起。

宁次去寻香珠却只摸到了个空盒。

“我不想做。”鹿丸也开始抗拒。

从今晚赴宴开始，宁次就一直不顺，多次离席未果，还遇上贪色堕落的官世子，现在没了润滑的香珠，鹿丸又要拒绝他的求欢——

因为宁次一直坐在榻上，角度原因，鹿丸硬起来的男根正好在他对面。他咬着嘴唇盯着逐渐挺立的阳物，口干舌燥，手里的赤足被扛在肩上，宁次双手托着圆丘，低头把阳物吞进嘴里。

“啊哈……”

下体突然被湿热的口腔包裹，鹿丸毫无防备的爽出声。

总算听到点悦耳的声音，宁次受了鼓励般，把完全勃起的男根往嘴里送，舌头抵着表皮，将肉棒困在上牙膛和舌苔环成的逼仄空间里。

另一边，宁次的双手也不老实，按压着松软如棉絮的穴口，因为干涩只戳进去半根指节。

他吐出男根，进一步舔着饱满的囊袋，在会阴处来回绕圈，最后捏着臀瓣舔舐肉缝里的入口。

“宁次不能呜啊……啊哈……”

鹿丸欲低头阻止，却被灵活的舌头夺取语言能力。和手指，阳物都不同的触感刺激着他的感官。

如果思维清晰，宁次做这种事还会犹豫，他现在的判断力全被酒水泡烂了，只会遵循本能，怎么能让鹿丸舒服，让他也舒服，他就怎么来。

干涩的甬道被唾液打湿，逐渐绽放它原有的美丽，嫣红的肠肉热情地收缩着，迎接这位初访此地的客人。

鹿丸被舔得膝盖发软，偏偏还有只腿被宁次扛在肩上搭落在后背无法借力，独自支撑的右腿时不时颤抖，整个人几乎坐在男人脸上。

这种羞耻感比快感更强烈，他的脸已经红成枫糖柿子，眼睛乱转，嘴唇抖如筛糠。

“放我下来……”

肉穴足够湿润后，宁次终于放开鹿丸，失去支撑的瞬间，鹿丸就软着腿坐进宁次怀里，因为两条腿总被劈开摆成各种姿势，鹿丸胯骨附近的韧带已经十分柔软，轻松就能被压至肩膀。

鹿丸想把搭在宁次左肩的腿拿下来，宁次却觉得很好。

左右腿跨度极大，臀肉被迫向反方向扯开，丰满的穴花刚好暴露在他手心，揉蹭两下就能捅进去，层层叠叠的肠肉细腻温暖，如一处熨帖的热泉。

鹿丸被手指抚慰得喘息连连，食髓知味地渴求着更多。他仰着脖颈去叼那条刚刚给他带来欢愉的舌头，双手也揽上宁次的肩，手指插进黑发，从后背扒着狩衣圆领。

衣服上残留的胭脂味重新抖散开。

鹿丸停下亲吻的动作，甚至狠狠咬了宁次的嘴唇，待人吃痛离开，厉声命令，“放开我。”

宁次皱眉，舔了舔嘴角，满齿血腥味激发出他的野性，对小奴隶的态度置若罔闻，把人压倒在蓬松的被褥里，扳着他的嘴用力吻下去，逼他吞咽下自己的血水。

“日向宁次你混蛋，别碰我！”

鹿丸挣扎得厉害，宁次醉醺醺的脑袋转不过弯，停下动作直挺挺瞅着他，半许，似乎忘了嘴里的血味源自自己，还低头翻检着鹿丸的嘴，不清楚自己刚刚伤到哪儿了。

终究是男子，真起了不合作的心，鹿丸反抗起来要比女子不好对付得多。他咬紧牙根躲闪宁次的手。

没弄过这么不听话的人，宁次拽住他衣袖，直接把人提进怀里，嘴巴堵住红润的唇瓣，咬着对方舌头吮吸。

真甜。宁次想，蜜花酿也没他甜。

亲够了，宁次掌心隔着衣料摩挲着温热的肉体。隐约间，泡着醉意，不灵光的脑子好像抓住什么，“你想喝酒，我差人明天打给你……嗝。”

“谁他妈要喝烟花巷的东西？”

“唔……那你在气什么……我都答应你，除了让你离开这儿……”

想到那些觊觎他的狼虎，宁次眉头紧蹙。

又想到小奴隶在这宅外也不会再有援助，真真切切地孑身一人，只剩自己能护着，宁次话便软了，表情也柔了，心窝里最实在的爱意一股脑往外抖，浅白色瞳孔里掐出的水能灌满十个情人潭。

鹿丸被盯得不自在，躲闪着眼神，面颊染上霞色。他扭了扭跨在男人腿上的屁股，调整着被抱坐的姿势，舔着嘴唇残留的铁锈味，小声嘟囔。

“你说什么？我听不清。”

宁次按住鹿丸不安分的腰，醉醺醺问道。除了听力，他好像视觉也不太行，挤着眉毛往前凑，一张撩人的俊脸无限放大。

“别、别靠那么近！”

“那你说得大声点……”

“啧，你是把脑子也忘在女人堆里了吗？”

鹿丸别头，语气听不出是嫌弃还是抱怨。

看见鹿丸主动露出白花花的侧颈，自制力为零的宁次张嘴咬了上前，舌头在锁骨窝里打转。

鹿丸还要躲，存心不想人近身，两条长腿格外折腾，直到腿根蹭上那块高高隆起的肉坨，倏地安生。

“你……只在那边喝了酒？”

宁次啃着白嫩的脖子，花半天才捋明白，那边是哪边。他摇摇头，语气坦诚，“我还听曲吃果子了。”

“就这些？”

“就这些。”

嗯，打的是男人，和女人无关，不算。

末了，宁次还重重点头，动作笨拙幼稚。然后，他看见臭脸了一晚上的人扶着额头哀嚎，像干了多么愚蠢的事。

在酒杯里游泳的脑袋无法提供给宁次任何帮助，所以他直白地问怎么了。

“闭嘴！”鹿丸语气羞赧，薄薄的眼皮抖得厉害。他咬住丰润的嘴唇，眼珠子转半圈，下决心似的闷哼一声，双手使力，推着宁次胸膛把人压在身底。

他拆着男人的腰带，因为羞意，手指抖得厉害。肿胀多时的男根弹跳出织物，散发着惊人的热气。 

鹿丸吞咽着口水，伸出舌尖，试探性舔了一口形似蘑菇的顶部。

因为迟疑太久，鹿丸的舌苔微微发凉，舔的又是男根最敏感的部位，这让宁次本就火热的下体更是硬得胀痛。

他想起身，鹿丸不让，甚至倒坐在他胸口。

视线受阻，只能听见咕滋咕滋的水声和吞咽声，宁次太阳穴的青筋都鼓了起来。

他不知道捅进了哪处，小奴隶把他吞得极深，只差一点就全都咽了进去，顶端挤进了一不断收缩着的紧处，刺激得阳物时不时抖动两下。

他能感觉到一滴液体，也许是涎水，顺着茎体往下淌，被鹿丸用手指晕开，均匀涂抹在囊袋上，盘珠子似得揉搓，温吞的快感潺潺流进小腹。

他不敢乱动腰，怕捅坏了鹿丸的嗓子。

这种甜蜜的服侍结束后，鹿丸直起身，一双红唇水亮淫靡。他开始脱衣服，一手主动掰开臀瓣，露出湿软的穴口，一手扶着硬挺的男根，对准后缓慢坐了下去。

“唔……”

宁次被肉穴的温度烫得舒快，喉咙压着喘息声。

看到他能吃人的目光，鹿丸满意地挑眉，整根坐进肚子里。

龟头顶进肠道深处，被褶皱划得快感直冒，不等肉穴的主人再有动作，宁次便掐着他胯骨率先动起来。

鹿丸骑着男人的腰，顶的上下颠簸，肉腔很快分泌出液体，裹着肉棍，让其抽送得更加畅快。

“嗯啊……慢点……”

下位的姿势掌控不了方向，宁次每次都是乱撞，随机照顾着甬道里的肉壁，加上重力缘故，捅得极深，隐约能从鹿丸平实的小腹看见凸起。

怕被顶软腰掉下来，鹿丸紧紧攥着宁次手臂，指节微屈指尖泛白，在鼓胀的肌肉上抓出红痕。

“太深了，慢点……”

开始追逐快乐的宁次不再像之前那么好说话，他把讨饶当成鼓励，动作更快更狠，大开大合，每次都要把鹿丸操出哼声。

粗壮的男根在肉缝间穿梭，宁次的下腹不断撞击着鹿丸圆翘的臀部，肉体的拍打声充盈于耳。

“呜呜……”

鹿丸终于后悔了心血来潮，他松开宁次，在那人的腹肌上重新寻找支撑点，肘弯止不住颤抖。

紧窄的肉穴不断吞咽着犯规的尺寸，鲜红的粘膜随男根动作翻出又收回，裹得男根又热又硬。

宁次对这种新的体位很满意，也掌握到诀窍，双手不再用力捏紧鹿丸的腰，开始给他一些活动空间自由发挥。而他的小奴隶也没让他失望，红着眼角主动扭腰，屁股一颠一颠，知道哪处能让自己舒服，夹着肉棍往哪儿戳。

“嗯呜呜……好棒……啊宁次好热……”

他仰着头，脖颈拉出美丽的线条，看得宁次直了眼，心脏猛地抽动两下。

鹿丸的胸膛剧烈浮动，调教得当的肉体逐渐露出本性，贪婪地吮吸着带给他欢愉的男根，“再快一点……我快到了……”

宁次依言用力上顶，把人顶得尾音带颤，绷着脚尖射了出来。

“唔嗯……”

宁次咽口唾液，花了好大力气才没被热情的肉穴一同带去高潮。他平稳了呼吸，双手尽情去抚摸鹿丸因高潮而泛红的皮肤，把触觉敏感的肉体又摸上一个小高潮。

“呼呼……嗯……”

鹿丸喘着气，汗水划过脸颊。他提了提腰，对屁股里仍屹立不倒的硬物没有发表意见，只是说了句轻点，便倒在宁次怀里。

宁次把人重新压回身底，抽插的动作依着鹿丸温柔许多，像是细细品味那人的滋味。

过了一会儿，鹿丸拍拍宁次的手，意思是缓过了敏感期，让他放开了弄。

卸掉枷锁，宁次像匹烈马，托着细瘦的腰，把肉棍往死里送，几下把人捣出哭腔。

“唔啊……天……呜呜……”

鹿丸的泪水斑驳，黑亮的眸子笼着情欲。

宁次看着那双被他自己咬肿的嘴唇心里发痒，凑过去要吻，俯身的动作让男根深入到前所未有的地步。

“混蛋唔……咕嗯……”

鹿丸的哽咽全被堵在口中，顺着喉咙化作快感窜遍全身。他已经没有任何互动的力气，半搂着宁次，在他身上留下一道又一道情难自己的抓痕。

宁次想看小奴隶那截细窄的腰，稍一施力两人调换了位置，鹿丸又躺回床榻，铁链哗啦作响。

宁次耳朵抖动，捕捉到了那特殊的声音，他把鹿丸锁着脚链的腿搭在肩上，让铁链悬空，这样每次挺动，铁环都会相互撞击，发出清脆的声响。

“哗啦——哗啦——”

听惯了交媾时肉体的拍打声，金属碰撞声更加迷人，宁次甚至能知道哪次撞击会让鹿丸更爽，因为爽到的小奴隶会不由自主地绷紧脚背，有节奏的铁链声会变乱。

鹿丸被他插的穴道紧缩，片刻后到小腹痉挛，宁次也在一波波狂乱的抽插中达到高潮，浓稠的液体悉数喷进鹿丸的最深处。

铁链晃动声戛然而止。

“唔嗯……呼……”

鹿丸喘息着，被快感冲击得大脑空白。

宁次终于想起他最爱的奶香馒头，舌苔带倒刺似得一遍遍舔弄着鹿丸的胸口，曾经羞涩粉嫩的乳头已经成熟，比最初大了一倍有余，从粉嫩变为绛色，透着馥郁的香气，敏感度也提高不少，光是吮吸就能让鹿丸发出难耐的声音。

宁次吃着左边，捏着右边，大手连带着乳肉一起掐，勤力地揉着小山峰，掌心不忘摩擦莓果似的乳粒。

鹿丸最受不了这人饿鬼似得吸他，会让他产生一种错觉，早晚被这人吸出奶水。他翻着白眼，抬手要推宁次的脑袋，动作牵扯到两人交合处，泄精不久的男根缓缓站立，在肉道里膨胀成鹿丸熟悉的尺寸。

铁链声重新响起。

冬季的夜晚多半寂静。

入睡前，宁次听到了杜鹃的叫声，二月初确实有点早，但也可能是今年的天气提前回暖。

只是杜鹃多白日鸣叫，因此有人说，对月夜啼的杜鹃是亡者的灵魂。

原本困倦到随时能睡的鹿丸也睁眼了，趴在被窝里，眼睛注视窗外，听得专注。

宁次一瞬不转盯着鹿丸，然后鸟停了，许是飞远了，许是被仆人打落了，总之院子里恢复了死寂，鹿丸垂下头，钻进他怀里侧躺着。

宁次能感觉到手臂被他的睫毛刷得隐隐作痒。

“墙外还有你眷恋的东西吗？”他问，明显感觉到鹿丸一震。

约莫过了大半刻，鹿丸才瓮声回答，“没有。”

宁次不再说话，搂紧了鹿丸的腰，把人死死箍在怀里。

这是他的小奴隶，谁也碰不得。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再次提醒  
HE！！！  
我是亲妈？

17

沙河上涨总是默不作声，直到决堤那刻，从断裂口倾泄如洪，转眼冲垮山草树木，这时人们才知道，筑墙的内侧早在很久前就被蚕食空了。

昨日，将军宅来了位一等贵族，别的不要，就要鹿丸，也是那句话，三千黄金买一春宵。

宁次没动手，但是也没给好脸色，人怎么来的又给怎么请回去。

但是临走前，贵族说了这么一句。

“我对男奴没兴趣，我来也不是真想花钱，将军的话让有的人退了，也让退的人不爽，所以他们请我来，就想问问将军，什么样的人能配得上你家奴隶。”

除了我，谁都配不上。这话在宁次嘴里兜着刚要出口，心下一凉。

见将军变了脸色，这位一等贵族持扇浅笑，“我等您七天，相信您不会让圣上失望。”

说完，人就走了，留下被巨大信息量轰愣的宁次。

他突然明白了圣上将他从北方调回，授以亲兵的真正意图。

这么些年，宁次四处征伐，功高震主，天皇不舍得因无端猜忌而除掉良将，所以把他栓在身边，亲眼看着他的一举一动。

宁次聪慧地选择中立，是天皇最想看见的结果，所以两年相安无事。

鹿丸的存在是天皇态度转变的缘由。

宁次的小伎俩确实能骗过大部分人，但对一个一心想找他痛脚的人来说，真假不重要，能做文章就行。

宇智波鼬说，他保不住鹿丸。

当时宁次以为鼬在说鹿丸身份特殊，不用手段必定会死，现在想来，这人比他更接近圣上，看到的东西也更多，那句话真正的含义是他，他保不住鹿丸，问题出在他身上，圣上想处理的是他，鹿丸只是达成目的途中的一个小捷径。

宁次越想越惊，通体冰凉。

送鹿丸出去，相当于直接交到天皇手中，人肯定是活不成，不送，变相锤实了天皇猜疑，宁次不怕死，但他死之后再也没人能护鹿丸，奈良的幸存者还是要死。

结果就是他的小奴隶无论怎样都活不成。

宁次回到寝院，鹿丸正趴在窗边。

从窗撑打开的缝隙向外看，刚好能望见庭院里的反桥，圆木红漆，阳光一打，水池的光斑刚好印在桥侧，比织锦彩绘都好看。

三月的气候已经开始柔和，烘着炭火吹凉风温度刚刚好。

鹿丸看人确实很准，宁次谁都不服谁都不听，心高气傲，行事乖张，即使被现实打得鲜血淋漓，也只是闭上了嘴，该挺的脊梁依旧笔直。所以他融不进官场，斗不过人心。

宁次走过去，从背后抱住发呆的鹿丸，手肘夹着他的腰，手掌贴着他左胸口的地方，心脏跳动的触感规律地传递至掌心。

曾经他孤身一人无牵无挂，肩膀轻盈，脊骨还能保持挺立，现在有人坐在上面了，宁次这才知道，自己所谓的守护，脆弱得不堪一击。

“要做吗？”鹿丸回头问。

“不做。”

宁次把头埋在他的颈子里，声音又沉又闷。

他不明白，自己尽心尽力替圣上戍守边疆，又东征西讨杀敌无数，怎么还要被抽筋剥皮。

“……”

“你笑什么？”鹿丸摸着他的头发问。

“想起有意思的事。”

“什么事？”

“我那年回家奔丧，明明尽的是孝道，却以擅离职守罪名被押。”

鹿丸的手停顿片刻，又继续摸着他的长发，一下是一下，温柔又认真，“名利场就是这么不讲道理。”

宁次抬头，白眼直直盯着鹿丸，想想不出他是怎么和权臣角逐斡旋，殚谋戮力。

“有人出三千黄金有你。”

“这……哇。我原来这么值钱。”

“你不害怕？”

“怕什么？”

“怕我把你换黄金。”

“为什么不换？”

鹿丸反问得理所应当，出乎宁次意料，他扳转着鹿丸的肩膀，迫使他和自己面对面。

“你想离开我？”

“呃……不是有人花钱买我吗？你看起来也很苦恼，虽然我不知道你苦恼什么。奴隶营卖我多少钱？有一贯吗？打仗打傻了你不拿这三千黄喂……”

宁次铁着脸，抿着嘴，直接把人衣带扯开，两手往下摸。

鹿丸抓着窗台的底棂，双腿跪在榻榻米上，身后被进入时有点紧，但不算疼。他眉头微皱，低喘着嘟囔什么嘛还是想做，然后被顶到敏感处，哆嗦着嘴唇，改抱怨为哼咛。

宁次啃着鹿丸的肩膀，下身用力捣着柔软的肠肉，把里面的汁水全部榨干。

他现在渐渐能理解一些鹿丸的想法。

激将法要用就用得好一点啊。

宁次舔去鹿丸眼角沁出的泪珠，手搭在腰上越掐越紧，如果可以，他永远都不想松开。

两人身体逐渐覆上汗水，窗口的风一吹难免受寒。宁次抽掉窗撑子，把人以交合姿势带屋里，每走一步，男根往里戳一寸，没到寝榻鹿丸就软了腿，趴在二层橱柜上，口吐热气眼神朦胧。

宁次摸着鹿丸曲线如羽翼的肩胛，白眸卷着浓烈的情绪。

鹿丸被他肏得只能倒在刚刚及腰的橱柜上，细瘦的手指死命抓着木柜边缘，扇架和瓷瓶都被他撞了下去，摔在榻榻米上，一个翻倒了位置，一个碎成了瓷片。

鹿丸手肘拄着柜面，屁股被宁次干得摇摇晃晃，每次男根挺进，他都要被迫踮起脚跟，向前小半步，直到脚趾抵着橱柜再也不能前进分毫。

红木黑漆的柜子似承受不住激烈的欢爱，发出吱呀呀的声音，橱柜后的唐纸隔障也受了牵连，随鹿丸身体前后摇动，随时有倾倒的可能。

鹿丸的胸部摩擦在黑漆的柜面，衬得乳肉更白乳头更红。

每次被顶离地面，他的脚跟都会踮起，连带着脚踝上的铁环，发出细微的碰撞声。

宁次咬着骨感十足的脊背，他被脑内的风暴刮成了患得患失的疯子，固执地盘踞在宝山上，贪恋着鹿丸的光晕。

他想了无数种结局，哪一种他的小奴隶都会死，除非开幕前他直接把人摘出演员表，在没有自己的世界里，继续晒着自由的阳光，呼吸着快乐的空气。

鹿丸扭着他那截细腰，转头要来索吻，宁次俯身咬住两片厚实的嘴唇，舔舐里面的津液，胯骨抽送的频率更狠。

那天也许是宁次做得最不留情的一次，从白天把人肏到掌灯，又从掌灯肏到夜深，饭食都是亲吻着互相渡到对方口中，然后擦枪走火，再度翻云覆雨。

到最后，鹿丸已经哭得说不出话，下身也爽到麻痹，腹腔隐隐钝痛，前面泄得一滴不剩，只有后面高潮时，会传来断断续续的快感。

每次想求饶，看见宁次痴迷的目光，鹿丸都收了声音，然后抱紧男人的身体，腿打得更开，无声地纵容着男人，让他肏进甬道最里面的结肠口。

一切落定后，房间里充斥着浓重的麝香味，寝榻上的两人筋疲力尽，谁都没有多余力气去清理满身的黏液。

宁次看着枕在自己胳膊上，昏昏欲睡的鹿丸，破了又补的心咚咚跳着。他把鹿丸粘在脸颊上的发丝挽到耳后，向后梳理着那头比来时长了近一倍的黑丝，踌躇着开口。

这也许是宁次能说得出口的，距离爱情最近的话语。

他问，“你会梦到我吗？”

鹿丸的嗓子已经喊哑，他费力地睁开眼，在宁次如月光轻柔的目光中点了点头。

宁次收紧手臂，也许他所追求的自由，只有梦里能实现吧。

同得到鹿丸的那晚一样，他彻夜未眠。

战场上无往不利的脑袋运转起权谋人心总是不太兼容。

直到天亮，宁次才起身，替他的小奴隶掖好被角，再去打井水烧温，清理两人身体。

他让管家把将军宅里所有体积小价值高，便于携带的奇珍异宝都装进盒子里，又换了厚厚一沓五大国通用的钱票，清点时想了想，摘下房檐辟邪的铜钱串，数出五枚一并装进行囊里。

管家看着足能买下三个将军宅的布裹，眼里更多的是悲伤。他从袖中拿出一片刻着徽记的木片，“其他东西已经安排在船上了，都是我亲自操持的。”

宁次点头，将木片握在手里，起身回寝院去看他的小奴隶。

体力透支的鹿丸睡得很沉，但宁次还是轻手轻脚，他希望鹿丸能多睡一会，这样也许会多梦到他一些。

炉火噼啪，阳光从屋檐移到纸窗。鹿丸被强光扫到，眉宇微皱，宁次抬手拿衣袖遮挡住光亮，半卧在他身旁，看那人舒展眉宇。

日落西山时，人醒了，带着撒娇似得哀嚎，腰腿没一处能动。

鹿丸眯着眼趴在软枕上，享受大将军的按摩，嗓子里惬意地咕噜着，像条被顺毛顺舒爽的猫。

“我怎么不知道你还会这手。”

宁次笑而不语，垂着眼，又涂了些油膏，搓热了去揉那截青红斑驳的腰。

他们才相处一年，好多事都还没讲给对方听。

宁次想告诉他，自己最开始练拳很差劲，经常被父亲罚提水桶，练完筷子都拿不动，母亲就亲手喂他，蘸着鼻涕眼泪的米饭味道真不怎么样。

他还有两个妹妹，大一点的那个很要强，一直想证明内阁之上也当有女子一席，现在已经成为少纳言，是女官们最向往的身影。而小一点的妹妹，天资聪颖，入仕入宫都能取得不菲成就，只是心性不定，整天想着捉蝶斗虫。

宁次还想给鹿丸讲他戍守北疆的见闻，当地的风土人情可不见得全能从书里读到。届时他一定会睁大那双好看的眼睛，惊呼着天啊竟然这样。也许不会太吃惊。毕竟是那个懒散的家伙。

想说的太多，但时间太少。

我如果早点认识你该有多好。

宁次抬起鹿丸的手，半年多生养，这双手的薄茧消了，又是初见那副细长白嫩的模样，但细瞧，终究还是不同，右手食指落着两道浅浅的白痕。

“这是怎么弄的？”

“诶？我也不知道。你身上不是也有很多疤吗？”

宁次摇头，“不一样，我是武家，你是公卿，身上不该有伤。”

“什么公卿，是也是别的国家的，在你这儿我就是个奴隶。”

鹿丸的话带着难得的俏皮，故意调动着沉重的气氛，但宁次没有领情，他拿出管家交给他的木片，和提前准备好的奴籍，“从今天开始你就自由了。”

“你说什么？”

鹿丸声音陡然拔高，死死盯着宁次的脸，瞳孔里满是不敢置信。

宁次见人没接，便放在一边，重新托起鹿丸的手背，找到食指和中指之间向掌心偏的位置，轻轻按压，“我听药师说，常按这里会缓解船病，等会我会让人送你去码头，你拿着船牌，船上我已经备好船工和食物，去海的另一面看看吧。”

“那你呢？”

“我是从三位的左近卫大将，守护皇城，没有天皇指令不得离开。”

鹿丸脸上那点被阳光照出来的血色逐渐消失，他咬着下唇，反手握住宁次的手腕，“跟我走。”

“……我走不了。”

“我不用你给我拖延时间！”

“那也走不了。”

宁次摇头，目光移到鹿丸衬衣上绣着的家徽。

他走了，天皇会降业火于整个日向家，他的叔父，堂妹们，还有管家，日向族上上下下百余族人，均会因他落罪。

原来孑身一人也不见得全是坏事。

也许他就该生于牢笼，死于牢笼。鹿丸是不慎飞进笼内的蝴蝶，带着香磷吹活了他的心，让他的人生有了一段带翅膀的美妙回忆。

鹿丸看到宁次的视线后，吞掉了劝阻，闭着眼，发出缓慢又颤抖的叹息。

借着夜色，宁次把鹿丸送上马，白蹄黑毛，是他最好的马。

雪斑马嗅到他的铲屎官和原主子，亲昵地凑过去喷气。

鹿丸摸了摸它的脖子，翻身上马，绷着脸蛋一言不发。从宁次说出那句走不了后，像赌气似的，鹿丸再也没说过话。

宁次挺想多听听他的声音，毕竟再见面就是下辈子了。

老管家站在一旁，从两人相识到如今，他全都看在眼里，实在不想最后的离别也是沉默，逾越了管家应有的死规，上前一步，“请说些什么吧。”

宁次看了眼管家，抿着嘴把缰绳送到鹿丸手中。

“大人。”

管家又说道，见宁次无动于衷，又把目光转向鹿丸。

左近卫大将的脸在京都太熟了，宁次不可能亲自送他去码头，所以这里就是两人最后一面。

鹿丸寒着脸，眼睛瞪着宁次，缰绳在手臂上缠绕两圈，“日向宁次。”

他开口，直呼其名，宁次闻声抬头。

“我这辈子都不想梦见你。”

宁次嘴角挤出一丝惨笑，“好。”

鹿丸咬着牙，漂亮的黑眼睛充着血丝，他骂了句混蛋，勒起缰绳，双脚轻踢马腹，径直离去。

几个身穿黑衣的武士也沿宅墙出发，一路暗中护送。

直到鹿丸的身影消失在中御门大路和东京极大路的拐角，宁次才收回视线。他交代管家剩下的五日宅中一切照常打理，该送去寝院的饭照样送，放在窄廊，就说鹿丸替贵族准备着，不能见人。

管家依声照办。

至于护送的武士，接任务前已经被告知任务完成后需受困五日，报平安后，均自觉到管家面前请命。

“已经上船了……”

宁次倚着窗台若有所思，想起管家还在跪在隔障外时，已经过了大半刻，“下去吧。”

青墨绘制的隔门合拢后，居室重新成了密闭的空间，只锁着宁次一人。

鹿丸懒，不爱燃灯，说月光管够。

时间一久，宁次也觉得掌灯没有必要。但是缠绵时，他必须要把蜡烛点上，这样才能看清小奴隶的每一个反应。

鹿丸的身体凉得快，暖得也快，只要有他抱着，整晚都是热乎乎软绵绵，在他怀里，像只断奶的猫。

想着鹿丸的点滴，宁次在这空屋内并不难熬，因为他知道，离开自己以后的鹿丸是安全的，自由的，会乘着船，漂洋过海，去亲眼见识富饶的对岸，披着他最爱的阳光在甲板酣睡。

会梦到自己吗？一定会的。

别看鹿丸骂得凶，宁次知道他绝对会梦到自己。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于到了我最爱的鹿丸Part  
是男人就该娶最漂亮的将军挨最狠的♂

18

七日后，将军宅前。

一等贵族亲自前来要人，三大箱黄金打开，空气都闪着光。

宁次看眼双手藏于袖中的贵族，又看眼黄金，扫视一圈独不见佐助，内心隐隐不安。

贵族是替圣上要人，鹿丸深居简出，作为唯一能确定他相貌的佐助，没道理不出现。

贵族持扇点了点钱箱，“将军，你家奴隶呢？”

“死了。”

“尸体呢？”

“烧了。”

“您确定？”

“确定。”

贵族持扇掩面，语气满是可惜，“烧了就没办法了。”

旁人看来，三大箱钱运来了，运走了，仿佛只是过场。但宁次心里清楚，弹正台的人已经准备好文章，正在赶来的路上了。

火之十年，三月

天皇发难，日向左近卫于正殿当场卸冠扣押。

同日，左京大夫率兵包围将军宅，以搜证为名彻查宅邸，宅内仆役均需登记身份，并报备核实。日向一族族人全部禁足于各自宅邸，外出需有六卫府批准。

“真是讽刺啊，刚好两年。”

佐助站在铁栅外，看着关押在狱中的前左近卫大将。

宁次正坐于榻上，闭目冥想，气场与落魄牢房格格不入。

虽然罪名是窝藏贼寇，有通敌之嫌，但宁次赫赫军功摆在案上，模棱两可地杀了，只会寒众将士的心。在内阁讨论出结果前，他只能被关押在此。

毕竟前身是从三位的殿上人，坐牢也不会去那些流匪贼寇的肮脏窝，六卫府专程打扫出一牢房，周围囚犯全部清空，供大将军暂居。

佐助四处打量着环境，除非宇智波家败落，以他的身份，永远都不可能来到这里。

“听说，你找我？”

宁次眼皮微抬，从冥想中长吁口气，“我有事问你。”

佐助相中一块石阶，刚想坐，看了看自己银丝锦织的外褂，再看看石阶上一滩成分不明的水痕，遂走回铁栅前。

“圣上不会杀你，但你也别想再握兵权。”

“你知道我不关心这个。”

“啧。”佐助收了玩世不恭的态度，似回忆起不悦的事，锋眉紧皱。

宁次定定看着他，“告诉我，你那天为什么没来。”

“哪天？”

“你不适合装傻。”

“贵族找你要人关我什么事。”

宁次起身，双手伸出栅栏外攥住佐助的衣领，把人拖到面前。

“说话！”

“因为圣上早就知道你的奴隶死了所以根本不需要我再出面！”

佐助拿着高宁次一倍的声音一口气吼完，额头迸着青筋，“你的将军宅早就被京职盯上了，他一离开马上就有人通报圣上。”

“不可能，我的暗兵告诉我，他上船了。”

“是，是上船了，因为动手就是在船上动的。”

语毕，佐助用力拽回自己衣襟，抻平褶皱，神色凶煞。他抬头还要再叱几句，看见昔日登殿意气风发，被困牢狱也仍揣着一身傲然的宁次倏地失了主心骨般坐落在地，佐助合上了嘴。

“说下去。”宁次抬头，满眼血丝。

“……你管家招的船工，有圣上安排的死士，他们在船里装满火药，在船驶离港口五十里后直接引燃。左京大夫亲自带人打捞的船骸，无一生还。”

佐助顿了顿，在宁次点头表示能接受后，继续道，“圣上念旧情，封锁了消息，等你七日。若你真交出奈良家的人，他既往不咎，若没交……你知道，他只是想找个冠冕堂皇的借口。人死在海上，你造假也好，坦白也罢，我都没有出现的必要。”

“如果当初——”

宁次咬着牙把哽咽吞回喉咙，清了清嗓，“如果当初，我把鹿丸给你们，你们能保他吗？”

“当然。你以为我哥像你，是个只会打仗的莽夫吗？不过拖到最后那种情形，我哥也回天乏术。”

佐助双手环胸，还想再嘲讽几句，见宁次失魂落魄的模样，突然没了兴致。

“总之，你就忘了你的小奴隶，安心等着贬到哪个村子——”

“刀给我。”

宁次打断佐助的话，眼睛直挺挺盯着他腰间的佩刀。眼神过于锐利，佐助下意识后退半步，以防对方发难暴起。

“你要刀干什么？殉情吗？你是女人吗？”

“那你把我的手铐劈开，我要去杀唔唔……”

“你疯了！你他妈闭嘴！别把我扯进去！”

刚刚还战略性后退的佐助一个箭步冲到铁栅前，双手伸进去死死捂住宁次的嘴，鬼知道这人脑子里在想什么，军队混出来的就是和他们春诵夏弦的脑回路不一样。

宁次这些日在牢内茶饭不思，身体消耗得厉害，一时没挣开佐助，瞪着猩红的眼睛，放弃挣扎反手去抽佐助的草薙剑，被佐助及时按住，两人隔着栅栏对峙。

“给我。”

“你有病。”

佐助真的肠子悔青了，他就不该见日向家的老管家，管他跪了几天几夜，也不该对这个兵疯子说实话，弄得自己也有弑君嫌疑。他大脑飞速运转，很快找到对策，搬出宁次的叔父和族人，“你是想拉整个日向族给你的奴隶陪葬吗？”

佐助声音低沉，显然不想让隔墙听到。弑君这种事，就算捕风捉影，也他够喝一壶。

还好这话落进了宁次发热过度的脑袋里，佐助眼见着他身上刚生出的半点生气沉了，手也卸了力道，才长吁口气，并立刻和人拉开距离，打死都不会再靠近半步。

宁次站在牢房里，脊背依旧挺得笔直，头却垂了下来，长发的阴影挡住了大半脸庞，让人捉摸不清。

佐助烦躁地咋舌，回想方才，心有余悸，更做不出安慰人的善举，能不落井下石已经是同朝两年的情谊极限。

盯了宁次半会儿，看他跟雕像似得一动不动，佐助叹口气，整理着衣袍佩刀，转身离开。经过长廊外的牢门时，他停下脚步，对持械看守的士兵道，“里头这人有自毁倾向，你最好告诉你们长官，派俩人进去轮流看守，别在这儿瞎站着。”

“是，大纳言阁下。”

佐助点头，手腕突然传来刺痛，低头撸起袖口一看，两道殷红的指印，怕是明天就能淤青。他低声咒骂“疯子”，举步离开。

宁次坐在杂草编的凉榻上，眼神迷茫。

因缺乏光照，牢内阴冷潮湿，空气里还弥漫着一股酸涩腥臭味，多半是前任们留下的遗产渗透墙壁发酵后的味道。

墙角有充当被褥的草席，颜色较新，边缘整齐没有漏洞，算是六卫府的特殊关照。

宁次所在的是多人牢房，三叠榻榻米大小，包场后，比半叠的单人牢房好很多。

整条牢廊共三个牢房，用木栅隔开，前方统一使用铁门。平日关押十至二十五人，拥挤嘈杂，如今只有宁次一人，倒显空旷。

与牢廊相对的是石壁，有窗，窗距地约十尺，基本是顶着格天井造的，透光，却见不到窗外景色。

宁次坐在牢房中央，左手五指张开，右手一遍遍顺着掌纹捋他和鹿丸之间的点滴，至今不敢相信记忆里鲜活的小奴隶已经死在五十里的海面，还是他亲手送去的。

他好后悔。

后悔自己做的一切。

如果当初没把鹿丸强行带回宅里，如果听了鹿丸的话不把他带去寿宴，在强要他那晚，明白鹿丸那句“说不清”是什么意思，在宇智波家要人时直接给出去——

事情会不会比现在好一点？

宁次真不怕死，怕死的人在战场活不长。他甚至偏执地认为，死才是自由的出口。但他不想鹿丸死，他的小奴隶应该云一样高挂苍穹，洞察世事又脱离世事，食玉果饮甘露，在悠悠人道乘舟而过，不沾片缕尘烟。

宁次痛苦地闭眼，喉头腥甜，脸色惨白，手抖如筛。

他果然是梦不见自己了。

日落黄昏，华灯初上。

月光透过窗缝，贴附着格天井的木梁，硬是把潮湿生菇的房梁照出点瓷的韵味。

牢廊尽头门锁松动，一脚步声靠近。

是听了佐助的话，安排进来防备他自尽的狱卒吧。

宁次想，却没有印证的心思，呆然地望着石壁的缝隙。

他在思考有关轮回的问题，已经过去二十天了，鹿丸还会在三途川等他吗？如果现在死去，下辈子投胎时能不能离他更近一点？

宁次并没有意识到自己已经变得不正常，只是遗憾生平不信神佛，对这方面了解匮乏。

死法相近应该能提升下辈子投一处的几率吧。

他盘算着离开后，去哪里弄些火药和船只。

船的规模要不要相近？五十里外的海域具体是哪个方向？

就这么魔怔地想着，宁次恍惚听到了一道熟悉得刻进骨子里的声音自背后传来。

“日向宁次，你他妈还想让我等多久？”

19

三年前，音隐国。

鹿丸策马破宫门直指正殿。

宫内严禁冲闯，三声警告后，见劝阻无果，护城军持弓射马，箭翎穿透马腿，后面一群乌泱泱追赶的宫仆立刻接住从马上坠落的人。

“大人，您别去了。”

对中部卿的忠告置若罔闻，鹿丸弃马登阶，一行人皆止步下跪。他气势汹涌进了正殿，粗浅行礼后，厉声质问最高王权者为何撤掉北方军。

兵部省有人出声，“南方战线更为紧俏，调度兵力属急策。”

“再急也不能撤——”

鹿丸话音未落，门外通报，北方失守，敌军日破三关，已逼近都内。

因策马冲闯，鹿丸被押至司蜀反省，当晚被其父领回家中。

“你输了。”鹿久语气笃定。

他脸上有两道旧疤，说话时会轻微抽动，衬得声音深沉有力。

鹿丸还想反驳，但二人心知肚明。

奈良一族卖药起家，因跋山涉水走街串巷，了解时势，深谙人心，发展至第六代俨然大户，又结交不少求医问药的高官贵族，掌握各地秘闻。那时起，便有人来询问时政之事。

奈良族人向来聪慧机敏，第十代起，以幕僚谋臣正式活跃在各国，出谋划策，搬弄权术，动辄左右国家命运。

到鹿久这一代，奈良族已经发展成地地道道的战争贩子，他们学识渊博知天通地，踩着王臣将相的尸体，寻找新的出路。

鹿久想创造一个和平盛世，但五大国摩擦不断，内部又各怀鬼胎，他四处奔波，带着豆大的鹿丸辗转各国，见联合无望，隐居山林。

鹿丸在林静竹幽中闲散至束发，萌生出海的想法。

而后族人有难，鹿久再度出山，这时的鹿丸因船病低落，也跟着闯荡，见识过名利场的狠猾，兴然投身其中。

音隐是鹿丸独立接手的第一个国家，他为这个小国投进太多心血，但上位者信奉阴阳术，宁可听大学寮的鬼话也不听他劝诫，北防一破，他就知道音隐完了。

鹿久已经下命令，通知族人做好撤退准备，有替身的用替身，没替身的提前诈死。

被称作智慧一族，保命的手段他们比谁都多，毕竟每次战败，敌人第一个就要砍他们的脑袋，没后手早就灭族了。

不像老爹混死过四个国家那么经验丰富，干脆利落，鹿丸做不到说撒手就撒手，他想再坚持几日，寻找逆风翻盘的机会。

知道小儿子聪颖，自保不是问题，一再嘱咐后，对族人也要负责的鹿久先行撤退。

三月，城破了。

鹿丸因错过最佳逃亡时机，被掳走当了战俘，但他寻得间隙拖一死人当替身，成功混迹在奴隶营，并于次月运至敌国。

鹿丸拿藏在鞋底的金树叶贿赂了看守，奴隶售卖一结束，他就能伪装成被选中的奴隶，跟着车队离开此地。

贸易开始后，他尽可能隐藏身形，不被那群拿人当牲畜的地主走狗挑走。管事们也都如他所想，就算不幸被看到，也都嫌弃他瘦小，扭头寻其他奴隶。

鹿丸心安地躲在奴隶区最后方，盘算着逃出生天的落脚点，以及如何与老爹取得联络。

突然间，奴隶区的空气一变，走狗们全都俯身作揖，嘴里喊着将军福康。

鹿丸远远看见一丰神俊朗的人，身着圆领朝服，腰配镶金长刀，凝着白霜的眼睛睥睨众人，散发的气场似乎能自动驱散奴隶身上的恶臭。

只一眼，鹿丸猛地低头，眼皮狂跳。他有种不好的预感，往角落里又挤了挤。

男人的出现十分突兀，他甚至没反应过来就被攥着手腕往外拖。那人的奴仆也紧跟着过来，连声劝阻，说这种奴隶又瘦又小是赔钱货。

鹿丸从来没这么喜欢听别人贬低自己。

但这贵气的男人执拗得很，偏要他，临走前还再次提点，气得鹿丸头顶冒烟，金叶子啊！他就带一片出来。

后面的不用多说，有了奴隶主的“耳提面命”，走狗管事亲自监督侍卫把他关进木笼，运回宅子的路上还各种打量，鹿丸被盯得浑身发麻。

画奴像，入奴籍，鹿丸领到属于自己的下等奴牌，神情恍惚，半天才反应过来，他是切实落地为奴了。

站在粪坑前，鹿丸第一次发现读书原来这么没用。他鼻孔插着布块，手上握着粪叉，心里把那个衣着华贵的将军骂了个底儿朝天。

天杀的王八蛋。

想着要给那人的马往死里掺巴豆，鹿丸进了马厩，然后阿强爱上了阿香。

雪斑马四蹄如白雪，通体黑亮，鬃毛根根抖擞，是难觅的好马。

战马多性情躁烈，鹿丸花数日得近身，期间啃了多少马蹄子，挨了多少马尾巴只有他自己知道。

和马混熟后，鹿丸总爱把脸往马颈里蹭，一边蹭一边同它说话解闷。

宅里有个同样瘦弱的奴仆，虽然鹿丸一再强调他是正常体型，但在专门干苦力的仆役眼里就是个瘦肉干，总之那个瘦奴常挨欺负，鹿丸看不惯教了他点耍滑的技巧，让他少挨皮肉苦。

因为效果显著，瘦奴把这件事告诉了同住的奴仆，那人当年离家出走自愿为仆，近日一直想写家书报安，无奈大字不识，付了脚夫送信钱就没多余的请先生执笔，所以还在攒钱。

都知道进来这批奴隶是从音隐弄来的战俘，抱着试探的心理，他找到鹿丸想问认不认字。

鹿丸闲得牙疼就帮忙写了。

一写不得了，呼啦啦来了一群要写信的，都是报平安。代笔先生一封信要十五铜，墨纸价钱另算，字多还加钱，若能找鹿丸执笔，省的钱一并寄回家中做补贴岂不更好。

时间一长，大家发现这人不仅识字，还头脑聪慧，甭管多难的事都能解决。

写信是作善，鹿丸干也就干了，丢东西追老婆这种芝麻绿豆的破事他烦得要死怎么可能管。

“堂堂七尺男儿，寻妻之事也假旁人手？”

“我替你倒粪，你帮我追媳妇。”

“借一步说话。”

就这样，曾经朝堂上替天皇献言献策的一等谋臣成了马厩里管家长里短的村口大妈，牛刀割鸡可不可惜鹿丸没想，不用铲屎的日子倒是挺好。

当初一眼相中鹿丸的大将军再也没过问他的事，管家也没来下人房折腾，鹿丸估摸着对方是又寻了新玩物，自己这码事早忘了。

忘了也好，他的奴隶日子比想象滋润，有人争抢干活，还有人送吃食，比四处流浪强太多。

鹿丸估摸着老爹还在深山老林里给族人寻落脚点，自己目前有吃有喝，就先不去遭罪了，等他们安顿好，回去捡现成。

因为日子太过惬意，鹿丸一待便是一年，期间雪斑马也被他喂得胖若两马。

这一年他摸清了木叶的结构情况，自己所在的将军宅，家主名日向宁次，也就是让他金叶子打水漂的人，常年征战在外，因军功斐然此次回京任左近卫大将。

“不用仆人伺候？”鹿丸诧异，刷马毛的动作都停了，雪斑马不悦地喷着鼻息，鹿丸又刷起来。

“对，咱们家主人特别好，对仆役也仁厚，就是不太爱搭理人，性子也有点冷。”

“我看他挺爱搭理人的。”鹿丸嘟囔着，就是家仆口中不喜结交，生性淡漠的大将军把他坑进来的。

和下人待久了，他的说话方式也变得随意，朝堂殿宇的礼数似乎也变得遥远。

职责所在，大将军需留皇宫宿值一年，回宅后又去宗族住了半个多月，说是祭祖，鹿丸听仆人闲谈，嘴巴撇到地上。

名门就是事儿多。

大将军回宅后，并没有掀起什么波浪，至少和他们下等奴隶无关。但不曾想，这人忽然有天问起雪斑马的事。那时候鹿丸在搬粮草，自是有人替工，他只在仓库晒太阳。回来后，管家告诉他，两个月内把马恢复原样。

这鹿丸就不高兴了，母不嫌儿丑，兵不嫌马肥，你又不打仗了，对你战马好点怎么了？还恢复原样？拿刀片肉吗？两个月，喂巴豆吗？

完全没意识到自己的问题。

估计是说人坏话多了遭报应了，鹿丸替大将军牵马时，勾起了那人慧眼识奴的记忆。这种情况，必须低调，最好卑微到土里才不会引起对方兴趣。

果然，人走了，鹿丸也知道了马嘴里的干草是什么味。

当天夜里开了酒宴，据说用的全是大将军打回来的猎物。

鹿丸一直对宁次那双异于常人的白眼睛感兴趣，听仆役说这是日向一族的家族特征，日望千里，夜能视物。

“这么假？”

“更假的是咱们家将军曾乱阵中持弓一箭射死百里开外的敌军将领，正中眉心的那种。”

“他等那人脑袋转过来一定等了很长时间。”

“……嗯。”

将军回宅后，管家以更好服侍家主为由，重新调配仆役，将鹿丸调去后厨，这是鹿丸自进宅以来，最乐意服从的命令。

后厨什么地方，整个宅子的吃食都从这里出来，鸡鸭鱼羊样样齐全。轻松和厨娘套好关系，鹿丸整日糕点肉汤吃到撑。

再待一年吧。

鹿丸躺在马厩的草棚上，一边摸着小肚子，一边晒太阳。

不知道是不是厨房食材总对不上数，管家从后厨调走了一批人，其中就包括鹿丸。他被管家提溜在身边，整日的满宅巡视，三天不到，十三天养的膘全遛没了，鞋底也薄不少。

有钱人就是变态，住那么大宅子，雇那么多奴仆，自己却跑最远的偏院，整天不让人进，不知道里面藏着什么不可告人的秘密。

鹿丸边溜达边想。

老管家每日伺候完将军晚膳，把人送回偏院，自己就会查阅当日的流水账。鹿丸则在他身后站着，要等人全看完，才能回下人房吃晚饭。

晒不到太阳，吃不到加餐，鹿丸见天儿地萎靡下来，整日哈气连天。也许是看不惯他这副缺乏干劲的模样，管家常给他布些刁难人的活儿。

在人精堆里打滚的鹿丸根本看不上这种小玩意，照单全收，完成得漂漂亮亮，甚至还在老管家的账目里圈出十二个错处。自那以后，管家看他的眼神就变了，虽不如下等奴仆那般狂热信仰，但赞许是显而易见的。

感觉像做攻略。

夜晚，躺在下人房的鹿丸胡思乱想着。

现在他已经收编了仆役和仆役头头，再把头头的头头，也就是大将军洗脑了，就能在将军宅里横着走了。

到时候想睡觉睡觉，想晒太阳晒太阳。

鹿丸翻个身咂咂嘴，还是睡吧，梦里什么都有。

第二天，管家告诉他，你被调到将军寝院了。

面对梦境成真，鹿丸当时只有一个想法。

许愿草率了。

20

日上。

鹿丸是被拖到中门前的，别看他人来了，脑子还在草席里，眼皮也焊接着，耳朵朦朦胧胧根本听不清周遭人在讲什么。

这大概是他二十年里起的最早的一次，倒粪都没这么早。到寅时了吗？他都能看见天上的月亮。

鹿丸磨磨蹭蹭进了偏殿的寝院，大将军英姿飒爽，一身武服，额角有汗珠，脖子还冒着热气。

不会一大早就开始锻炼了吧。

鹿丸迷迷糊糊地想着，然后听见宁次说，“擦地。”

听清楚魔鬼的命令后，他望着曲曲折折的长廊，地不能擦，死我可以现场表演一个。

鹿丸发现他只要遇上宁次就会遭难，这人先是带兵破了北方，把他翻盘的机会扼杀，又从奴隶营相中他，断了他逃跑的机会，现在又让他当贴身奴仆——

这人身边就没有个能洗脑，帮衬自己干活的人。

也就是说，从今天起，鹿丸要真正意义上当奴隶了，还是鸡鸣就爬起来打水擦地的那种。

鹿丸从未如此想念他的臭老爹。

虽辗转漂泊，鹿久拜的名门都不会太差，父子俩生活水平也较好，说不上衣来伸手饭来张口，至少擦地做饭不用动手。

鹿丸第一次撅屁股擦木板时，他自己都惊呆了。更过分的是，那个将军，就像针对他一样，各种杂活往他身上堆，好多都是鹿丸听都没听过的。除霉？打蜡？为什么水池底的石头都要刷？

不干了，干不下去了。

被将军调到寝院同住的第三天，鹿丸决定离开这里。算算时间，老爹那边也安顿好了，该回族里当他的少主了。

经过几日观察，鹿丸摸清护院巡逻和换班规律，三更一过，立刻推门开溜。

对屋有打扫房檐用的长梯，架上院墙就能跳出偏院，将军宅北门是中御门大路，有武士把守，逃就得从南侧翻墙走春日小路，运气好还能偷到一头牛当坐骑。

鹿丸有点后悔把雪斑马喂得那么胖，不然骑上它，一夜就能出京都。

万事俱备，鹿丸刚打开对屋门，将军居室的门就开了。

宁次显然是突然惊醒，白色衬衣外只披了件紫褂，长发乱垂于肩，睡眼惺忪，声音黏连。

“你在干什么？”将军问。

“唔……您怎么醒了？”

“你发出声音了。”

“……”鹿丸连忙跪地道歉，装着下等仆该有的卑微，谎称自己起夜，惊扰大人不胜惶恐。心里则把狗耳朵的宁次骂翻天。

灰溜溜回了屋，鹿丸摸着咚咚跳动的心脏，意识到武家出身的宁次和他以往打交道的公卿有着根本性的不同。

鸡鸣三巡，鹿丸被折腾起床打水擦地，边擦边瞄站中庭练拳的人，木桩一震，心一哆嗦，这拳头打他小身板上，当场死亡。

因为分神，鹿丸脑袋撞在窄廊的木柱上，手挂蹭到石台，破了皮的手背没几个呼吸就渗出血珠，井水一泡又辣又疼。

王八蛋。

鹿丸咬牙切齿地骂着，心态爆炸。更过分的是，这人还要他随行遛马，见天儿地拽着他，搞得鹿丸一度以为自己偷跑计划暴露了。

为不打草惊蛇，鹿丸在皮囊外裹着温顺，对宁次要求照单全收，一边寻找着机会，一边搜集着将军宅的肮脏秘闻。

越大的名门背地里越脏，这是圈子里默认的规则，尤其宁次这样，外表冷淡正派，骨子里指不定多卑鄙下流。只要鹿丸逃出去，他就把这些秘闻抖搂得满城皆知，为自己报仇。

可惜将军常年征战，宅邸虚置，宁次住这里的时间还没有鹿丸多。而且大家口碑出奇得好，气得鹿丸直跳脚，这年头奴隶主都不把人摸黑捞起来干活了。

没有小辫子，鹿丸生活无味，白天干苦力，晚上绞尽脑汁逃跑，脸颊肉眼可见地凹下去一大块。

否极泰来，天皇举办皇城宴，宁次身为从三位的大官自是要出席。拿脚趾想都知道这人回来必定酩酊大醉，整夜未必能发现他消失，一晚上足够鹿丸找到落脚点了。

他美滋滋扛着长梯准备开溜，因为总被宁次半路截胡，他习惯性看眼中门，见这人竟回来了，虽有酒气，自己前脚跑，他后脚就能带兵抓人。

王八蛋。

鹿丸从房檐爬下来，丢了梯子，心里恶狠狠地骂着，这辈子没那么讨厌一个人。该伪装还是要伪装，他扛着丢在井边的水桶，神色不善地从后墙钻出来。

然后阿强又爱上了阿香。

微醺的宁次赤足靠坐在窄廊边缘，头抵着方柱，丝滑如绸的长发瀑布般垂下，挡住因热气半开的衣衫，白眸被蜜花酿淋上了水色，正迷茫地看着鹿丸。

马也是，马主子也是。人类的本质就是真香吗？

鹿丸内心唾弃自己，脸色更是不大好看，水桶咣当扔进对屋，翻了也懒得管，最好砸漏，省得明早打水擦地。

今夜月色尚好，左近卫大将把他招呼到身边，喷着酒气，更年期提前一样说个不停，加起来比先前一个月的话都多。

鹿丸又困又累又憔悴，眼珠子却黏在这人身上，看他的锋眉，白眸，和醉后淡粉的脸颊，忽然想到白孔雀，云隐国的白孔雀。

年幼时，他随父亲曾出仕云隐，那里的大名养了只通体雪白的孔雀，颈细羽长，鹿丸见着新奇要摸，孔雀哗啦开屏，漫天白绒，蒲扇般的尾羽无一根杂毛，白得晃眼，却让人无法移目。

当时鹿丸问，为什么在孔雀脚上栓铁链。

大名告诉他，此雀是少有的飞种，不舍得剪羽，只能套枷锁。

鹿久听罢开口，“敢问大名得鸟多久？”

“三年。”

鹿久点头，告诉大名可以撤铁链了。他拍着鹿丸的脑瓜，“我拿我儿做担保，此鸟不再能飞。”

虽然知道老爹做事靠谱，鹿丸心里还是打鼓，想让仙儿似的白凤展翅，却又不想莫名丢命。

结果就是他还活着，那鸟在他爹任幕僚的次年绝食而死，白翎羽被做成饰花摆放在茶屋。

忆起往事，鹿丸舌根泛涩，正巧宁次也在说鸟，说天皇得的相思鸟，一时冲动，他说出了奴隶不该说的话。

他希望宁次是还能飞的白鸟，但显然，这人绷得太紧了，也不知道在和什么较劲，把自己裹得严严实实，吐露心迹都是逾矩。

鹿丸没想到宁次会抽刀，也许这人藏得太好，从未被人看透。

两人距离极近，皇宫上品的蜜香从宁次身上飘来，又甜又辣，熏得鹿丸头昏脑涨，仿佛也喝了半壶佳酿。

从见到宁次起，鹿丸就干尽荒唐事，现在想来，多一件也没差。

不就是当奴隶吗？

21

有了不可告人的心思，鹿丸就不急着逃跑了。

酒醒之后的宁次良心发现，对他的善意终于达到了对其他奴仆的平均水平，向着宽宏大量的奴隶主方向发展。

但这并不是鹿丸想要的，谁还真想擦一辈子地？

为了让宁次知道自己是不一样的烟火，鹿丸扒拉着脑子里的学识可劲儿卖弄，门客自荐都没他会舞。也正是这顿头脑风暴，镇住了常年戍边，见识匮乏的大将军。

鹿丸最爱讲海，和海有关的记忆都是他和臭老爹隐居山林时候发生的事，不会有暴露身份的可能。而且他也喜欢海，什么都没有，又什么都有可能发生。

梅雨结束后，鹿丸估摸着老爹已经开始四处打探他的下落了。

虽然自己在将军宅有吃有喝还有目标，但族人眼中少主是城破人亡。他需要给老爹留一点讯息。

奈良家暗语很多，其中一种表达安全的讯息就是在柳树系铜钱。鹿丸从三等女仆那里打听到京都本有六棵柳树，分别在东西两市和罗城门，但东市有棵柳树前阵子遭了雷火，现在只剩个木桩，所以只剩五棵。

适逢西市集会，鹿丸找借口溜出将军宅，每棵柳树系了枚铜钱，说到铜钱，奴隶没有私人财产，他抱着试探心找宁次要钱，一肚子理由没说完，这人就开始掏金片。

万恶的有钱人。

鹿丸翻着白眼，这玩意挂树上，没等他爹看见就被哄抢光了。

解决族里事，鹿丸又开始琢磨如何追将军。天天下棋讲故事不是那么回事，这人已经开始把他当茶馆里的说书先生了，有时候还会点故事，问他知不知道这个，听没听过那个。

完全没往他想要的方向发展。

鹿丸曾问过鹿久怎么娶到的吉乃，据族里长辈说，吉乃本是武家之女，骑马射箭不输男子，一心入仕做女官，然后着了鹿久的道，脱去戎衣相夫教子。

鹿丸偷潜进后厨，从厨娘那儿讨来一把珍珠米，学着老爹的做法闷米花，糊了两锅后，厨娘看不下去过来帮忙。因为从不下厨，鹿丸右手被铁锅烫了好几处，又涨又痛，但心里一想到宁次吃米花的模样，他就不痛了，抱着成品兴冲冲往寝院跑。

老爹保佑，你儿媳成不成就靠今晚了。

鹿丸不知道今晚宁次怎么回事，有心事似的，语气脸色都不太好，他想起前几日燃放的唐花，是放在印有宇智波家徽的盒子里端来的，他问宁次怎么得的，宁次只说是人送的，语焉不详，鹿丸不好再问，毕竟自己只是个学识稍微多那么一点儿的奴隶，对殿上人也知之甚深就难解释了。

不会被下套了吧。鹿丸有点不安。

相处久了，他大概能摸清宁次的习性，打仗是块料，吟歌赏月也属风雅贵族，斗人心真的……不是说宁次不聪明，终究差点。

鹿丸提心吊胆一晚上，而那个吃了他米花的大将军，竟然在苦恼去找哪家的大小姐，还让他送信。

鹿丸真的差点把装米花的瓷盆抠到那张好看到过分的脸上。

王八蛋！

走，他今晚就要走，谁爱在这里耗着谁去耗，老子不陪了。

然后，宁次把莺莺燕燕的和歌全烧了。

……

鹿丸决定再待两天。

不知道那把火是不是烧断了宁次脑子里的什么东西，自那日后，他对鹿丸出奇得好，天天泡茗茶，让鹿丸一度以为京都茶铺大扫货。

宁次要夜访御手洗家的事给鹿丸敲了个钟，这人可能喜欢的是女人。

为了确定宁次对自己的接受程度，鹿丸偷摸放了些流言出去，宁次的反应告诉他，是时候该把这个漂亮的白眸瓷娃娃抱回家了。

至少在看见大将军的“战勋”前，鹿丸觉得他是上位。

那天在浴房，鹿丸不仅看见了宁次身上的疤，还看见了一坨尺寸可观的物体。

那么大，全硬起来岂不是人间凶器？

他摸了摸屁股，决定把追媳妇的事儿放一放。

鹿丸为什么爱在心里骂宁次王八蛋，就因为这人总逆着他布的局来，自己这边刚停手，宁次就开始各种糖衣炮弹狂轰滥炸，把鹿丸哄得晕晕乎乎，到了冬天更是差点骗上床扒了裤子。

知道逃不过去，想着能拖一天是一天，鹿丸开始装大头蒜，宁次也能忍，硬成那样都能搂着他合眼睡觉。

果然是大将军。有韧性。

新年时，宁次要回宗家过年，他给了鹿丸两个金片和将军手牌，让他这两天在城里逛逛，买些想要的吃穿用度。

和普通仆役不同，奴隶没有家主和管事批准是不能擅自离开宅邸。

上次逛西市也是得了管家的手牌。

怕被人认出身份，鹿丸戴了顶斗笠，他顺着西洞院大路不知不觉走到熙熙攘攘西市，当时放好五枚铜钱后，鹿丸只要有外出的活儿，就会绕路来看，大概入秋时，铜钱换成了竹竿，说明鹿久已经找到新的根据地，并成功潜进京都。

鹿丸对物质要求不高，转一圈也没什么想买的，在外面逛久了还有点冷，便决定回宅。

路过西市柳树时，他恰好看见一眼熟的身影。

“因为是新年，族长想着少主会不会出现，所以每棵树下都派了人等您。”奈良一族人边说边带鹿丸边往一家深藏在角落的酒栈走。

自音隐分别，在外漂泊两年的鹿丸突然看见自己的靠谱老爹，鼻子一酸，眼泪就吧嗒吧嗒往下落，搞的吉乃一直踹鹿久，怪他把儿子丢音隐不管。

两杯热酒下肚，鹿丸情绪稍微稳定，开始询问城破后奈良一族的动向。

现在奈良一族分两派，一派主张继续寻找盛世之路，一派主张归隐山林。最后鹿久决定，族内自愿选择，他会带领部分族人隐居深山，其他人为五大国联合做努力，无论哪方有难，另一方必定相助。

吉乃攥住鹿丸的手，问他跟不跟自己离开，鹿丸想到宅里的大将军有点放心不下，决定等几天，找个恰当的时机将身份和盘托出，然后再给人洗脑。

能把宁次一起带出这个乌烟瘴气的权利圈自然是最好。

越深入了解宁次，鹿丸越觉得宁次不适合在内阁待，他的生存之道太刚硬了，一旦被捏住命脉狠挫下去，就会粉身碎骨。

不敢耽搁太久，鹿丸掌握了基本情报后，拿起斗笠准备离开。

鹿久说他会在城里再等一段时间，如果这个酒栈没人，那就以柳树暗号为准。

见吉乃欲言又止，鹿丸停下脚步，“娘您说。”

“实际上……”吉乃眼看鹿久，“我们打听了不少木叶的名门，都没听到你的名字，我只是有点担心，你现在替何人做事……”

“呃这……日向家，您听过吗？”

“是那个左近卫大将？”

“对对，就他，我在他家，嗯。”

鹿久闻言皱眉，“此人在内阁素来中立，没听过他有招幕僚的传闻。”

“嗯……确实没有。所以才有价值。”

吉乃神色缓和，鹿久却保持着怀疑的态度。

但鹿丸是真没胆子说实话，他们奈良家最低也要给殿上人做幕僚，当谋臣更是处正五位以上，当擦地小僧这种事，简直辱门败户，闻所未闻。

谁让他就喜欢上那么个人，心甘情愿做奴隶呢。

回宅的路上，鹿丸买了两提清酒，坐在寝院的窄廊上，就着东风饮酒看书，书没看几页，脑子里全是托盘的事。

宁次的疑心其实很重，从他半夜听声起身就能看出来，因为自己是他亲手买来的小奴隶，所以不疑有他。

鹿丸最怕的就是身份托出，那人怀疑自己接近他目的不纯。

毕竟音隐被灭，宁次也掺和了一脚。

就这么稀里糊涂想到天黑，鹿丸醉在廊上。期间做了个梦，梦见宁次特地从宗家赶回来，给他烧炭暖屋子，还抱着他躺到天明，胸膛宽厚温暖，就是腰有点硌。

鹿丸迷迷糊糊睡到第二天中午，看见炉火里的炭渣，身上的棉被，才确定这人确实回来过。

当天傍晚，宁次和管家策马回宅，鹿丸收到了宁次从宗家带的新年礼，满满一箱子吃食，美名其曰养冬膘。

鹿丸摸了摸肚子，真胖了一圈。

最近宁次在忙老日向的寿宴，鹿丸准备寿宴后坦白，如果宁次不信，那他就祭出屁股，反正早晚都得挨那么一捅，捅得有价值岂不更好。

打定主意，鹿丸上了宁次的车。

其实他不想去寿宴，虽然自己是敌国内阁大臣，但总会有人知道他的长相，鹿丸希望亲自坦白，这样才能把控住局面。

22

鹿丸已经大半年没在心里骂宁次了。

宁次直接把那根驴玩意儿捅进来的时候，鹿丸骂了不下百次王八蛋。

被佐助意外认出，他是真懵了，但宁次的表现很优秀，很镇定，虽然动作粗暴，好歹把他带回家。

鹿丸琢磨一路说辞，满脑子都是鹿久提供给他的木叶暗网，什么人什么背景属于哪个势力又有什么目的，长处能否利用弱项能否痛击，方方面面全都要思虑。

因为一旦被动暴露身份，迎接鹿丸的必须是“抹杀”。运转得当，他可以找个死人替换，但那样宇智波家就需要有人去封口。

鹿丸想得太多太急，一时间大脑缺氧，对外界反应迟钝，没注意到宁次的变化。

之前说了，鹿丸骂宁次王八蛋是因为这人总逆着他的布局走。

这次也不例外，直接把他强上了，脑内构建了一晚上的计划全打水漂，鹿丸都能想到，宁次清醒后悔恨的模样，到时候他肯定昏迷，拦不住人去请药师，转眼整个将军宅都会知道俩人是真的。

他计划的根基就是和宁次撇清关系，至少明面上撇清，天皇针对宁次不是一天两天，夺掉他手里兵权是早晚的事，只看什么时候有恰当借口。

只有和宁次分开，他们两人才能分别自保，否则就是把互捅的利刃。

宁次拽着他的手放在胸口上，按着那条三寸长的刀疤，“你之前问我，我没告诉你，这是我戍北时，被投敌的下属砍的，我最恨的就是背叛。”

宁次说的有多狠，下身肏的就有多深。

鹿丸被顶得气血不畅，眼前阵阵发黑，只觉得掌心的疤烫手得厉害。这时他才明白，为什么宁次总会逆他的局，因为从一开始他就没把宁次的心放在思考范围内。

他明知道这人心底一直遗憾着父亲的事，一直对常年征战害母亲孤独而终自责，一直厌烦内阁的勾心斗角，一直把自己裹成茧，把背后的翅膀扯掉，努力地回应着叔父想要的功标青史，光宗耀祖的模样。

宁次的不安，偏执，和伪装起来的冷淡，他都知道，但他没有去想，只顾着自己的身份，自己的得失，在宁次遍体鳞伤的身上扎了最深的一刀。

他看着宁次眼底的落寞，心绞碎似得疼，这种痛盖过了肉体的痛，直达心灵。

鹿丸抱住宁次，由内而外，不留一丝缝隙地贴紧。

他要把这捧雪，熬成真正的蜜糖。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 都是药师的锅！！！

23

鹿丸睁开眼，身体没有任何知觉，是药师下了麻药。

天井格垂着六线垂幔，衬得屋顶高远空洞。

他没有看见宁次，但基本猜得出，这会儿他正在自我厌恶。那人就是扭曲的性格，什么都要拗着来，越是坦诚的感情他越难接受。

我把他伤得很深吧。鹿丸想。他动了动手指，发现四肢在逐渐恢复控制。

虽然不是件容易的事……接下来不能再错了。

鹿丸闭上眼构画着一些想法。

他顺着宁次的口吻，说着莫须有的复仇计划，这种时候不能袒露心意，因为宁次的心是关闭的，胡乱表露只会让他压力增大，宁次现在需要的是冷静，不是失控。

鹿丸看着男人红肿的眼底，胸腔泛着苦涩。

和怪物角逐，首先要把心丢掉，鹿丸习惯了用理性到残忍的方式思考问题。真正伤了宁次，他才知道这人对他来说多贵重。

但能让宁次清醒的只有他自己，鹿丸该做的是保全他俩的性命。药性渐退，他浑身疼得像拆了重组，两腿间更是火辣滚烫，真是驴玩意。鹿丸暗想。不管怎样，他现在都需要尽快去一趟酒栈，有臭老爹帮忙，事情能容易很多。

然后他看见了脚踝上的铁链。

鹿丸定神片刻，气极反笑。

也就是仗着他喜欢，但凡换个人对他做这种事，鹿丸绝对让他死了再死。

有仆人端来朝食，是些清淡易消化的东西。折腾了一夜，又耗尽心神，鹿丸想也没想吃了个干净。

药师中途又来一趟，要给他上药，被他阻止了。

之前昏了就昏了，现在醒着，鹿丸不能忍受别人把手伸进他的身体里。

奈良家药农出身，虽已经改行，但族人多少都懂些草药医术，鹿丸过目不忘，自是精通药理，身体什么情况，怎么用药，包括药膏的材料一闻就能辨出。

大概是没见过这么配合治疗且动手能力强的奴隶，药师愣了半天，然后将药箱里的药全都留了下来。

上完药，鹿丸趴在被褥里，不知不觉睡了。昏昏沉沉之际，有人拿着钥匙打开了他的脚铐，意识到身形与宁次不符，他猛地清醒。

“你是……正厅的人吧？”

“家主让你过去。”

因为有管家交代，这人也不急，站门口等着鹿丸悠悠起身，龇牙咧嘴地挪到外面。

鹿丸扶着墙走一步咒骂一句。

先前瞧着宁次垂着白眼的可怜模样，他挺心疼，这会儿他只心疼自己，妈的，屁股要是废了他就让那根驴玩意陪葬。

搞不懂宁次作什么妖把他折腾去正厅，鹿丸疼得满头大汗，总算过了中门。他黑着脸进里间，宁次却在专注地写信。

真是奴隶主惯出来的臭毛病，把人叫来还不理，啧，好麻烦。

就在他已经闲到捻绷带碎头时，宁次发话了，让他过去。

如果鹿丸知道，下一秒，不，是接下来的一整天，他都要被宁次压在那张文桌上翻来覆去地肏，他绝对不会听话地过去。

挨过第一次高潮时，鹿丸完全状态外，不清楚发生什么，好端端一正统名门怎么成了公然展示床事的变态了？

初尝欢爱甜头的鹿丸根本抵抗不住这种契合的滋味，没多久便丧失思考能力，一心沉浸在宁次缔造的浪潮中。

再醒来，又是熟悉的格天井。

鹿丸扶着额头，沉默片刻，把被子拉高，盖过脸，然后连续疯狂地嚎叫。

该死的天杀的日向宁次！

他错了，错的太离谱。他怎么能忘了宁次强悍到可怕的行动力，他现在明白这人为什么要在众耳睽睽下把他吃到骨头不剩，宁次想拿流言压流言，把自己作得越不堪，就越没人去管鹿丸。

想法很好，但太简单了，如果天天睡他就能保平安，鹿丸干什么还要殚精竭虑地想对策？他跟着鹿久耳濡目染，了解不少上位者的想法，铁打的奈良流水的皇，这是不成文的规定，所以天皇早晚要弄死他，还会拿他的死做文章，收回宁次的兵权，把威风堂堂的大将军的牙爪全部拔光。

宁次的做法无异将天皇两个眼中钉死死绑在一起，不除还留着过春吗？鹿丸承认，握雾拏云是宁次强项，可官场上玩埋汰，他就是个棒槌，棒槌都不如，明明一盘活棋，硬生生给搅死，怪不得下棋没赢他。

最气的是宁次还限了他自由，鹿丸根本无法行动，只能希冀老爹仍在城中，听到风声后想办法联络自己。

想到所谓的“风声”，他又是一声哀嚎，奈良家的脸算是被他丢尽了。

鹿丸在寝榻上一直躺倒宁次访圣回来，看见这铁憨憨就来气，更别提给什么好脸色。

宁次也在生气，一边绷着脸，一边给他喂粥。白眼睛凝着霜似的冷，手还在给他掖被角。

真是够了。

鹿丸脸色气得黝黑，怎么就惹上这么个天煞孤星，使劲儿地往他心里钻，把他的心撑得又热又满。

24

鹿丸伤好后，药师送来一盒香珠，功效说得隐晦，他捏起来一闻就知道里面掺了催情的草药，偏偏宁次只当是助滑的油膏，怕他不适，用得颇多。

受药性驱使，宁次索求不止，鹿丸也没办法拒绝，累到昏睡时肉腔还是肿痒，渴望着阳物进入。

早先身体难耐时，都是直接含着男根才睡得安稳，结果可想而知，方便了开荤的狼崽子，说做就做，掐着他的腰用力捣，恨不得把两球囊袋也塞进去。

有时候还会入梦，鹿丸被折腾得梦境现实不分，睡着睡着肚子里就热起来，然后捅进一根粗长的肉棍，专挑着让人利索的地儿戳，把鹿丸从梦里弄醒，他被肏得筋疲力尽又重回梦中。

后果就是那段时间，鹿丸白天睡夜里睡，吃的精水比米水都多。

“呜啊……宁次……”

鹿丸又在睡眠里被颠醒，眼睛都还没睁开，屁股先认出那根驴玩意，又粗又长，通体滚烫，顶着两颗还没融化完的香珠就往深处抽送。欺得他没几下就泄了阳，咬着指尖，在被褥里颤抖。

“你这样太敏感了。”宁次皱眉，担忧地看着身底红潮不断的小奴隶。

“那就……不要做啊！”

鹿丸咬着牙，说出来的指责带着哭腔，更像软绵绵的撒娇。

“我想要。”

宁次说的理直气壮，提着他的腰，又往深处捣，撑得他小腹酸涩。

老药师自此成了鹿丸天杀榜上仅次于宁次的人物。

“呜呜……”

鹿丸的腿根被男人撑到极致，交合处的景致在光照下纤毫毕现，无论是沾着浊液的肉穴，还是涨着青筋的阳物。

鹿丸只扫一眼便羞得扭开头，不再去看那处。可嫩穴吞茎的场面过于刺激，他虽闭了眼，脑海却不停播放着那画面，逼得他又要泄身。

宁次不知从何弄来一环扣，蘸着他先前流出的液体，套在了又要喷射的阳物上。

“这是什么？”

比起惊恐，鹿丸好奇居多，因为他知道这个男人永远不会真正伤害他。

环扣材质不清楚，可能是玉，但质地还带着点柔软，套到底部轻捏还会有暗扣收紧。

宁次一边看着他的反应，一边收扣，“疼和我说。”

鹿丸点头，他差不多猜出这东西是什么，精闸勒紧后，鹿丸明显感觉到下体肿胀，囊袋里的液体无处喷发，全倒回小腹，被宁次用硬挺顶散，渗透进四肢百骸。

“啊哈……啊啊……”

鹿丸的呻吟声陡然拔高，他被陌生的快感侵袭着，肠道绷得太紧，以至于每次宁次冲进去，他都有种肉缝被劈开的错觉。

他们在骤雨般的快感中接吻，互相撕咬着嘴唇，分食血腥味的唾液，然后攀上眩目的高潮。

宁次在鹿丸肚子里泄了两次后，终于松开环扣，但鹿丸因过度精神满足，对射精的欲望麻木，阳物半软着搭在小腹。

宁次怕这样会对鹿丸身体有伤害，低头把肉棒纳入口中，用唇舌给予鹿丸新的刺激。

吮吸声在空气里发酵成新的催情药，爽得鹿丸失声啜泣，最后几股稀薄的精水全被宁次吃进嘴里。

因为体力耗尽，鹿丸又昏睡过去。

再醒来时，天是黑的，鹿丸花了片刻才认出来外面是在下雪。

他起身，肚子不是太饿，也许中途被宁次叫醒喂了粥。

他没找到宁次，朝服还在，不是去访圣。

老实讲，香珠的缘故，他已经时间混乱，甚至不清楚自寿宴后过了几日，见天儿的和宁次颠鸾倒凤，脑子里除了那根东西什么都不剩。

“啧。”

鹿丸不悦地咋舌，他现在困于宅中，情报匮乏得可怕又不清楚宁次自我攻略到了什么程度，能不能听进他说的话。

鹿丸环视四周，希望能找到一根铁丝，虽然没学过撬锁，基本原理他知道，能成功自然是好的，总之不能再这样下去。

忽然，一声鸟鸣划破空气。

鹿丸停下翻柜的动作，耳廓抖动。

又是几声鸟鸣，杜鹃的声音。

先前还躺在寝榻软成一团的鹿丸马上起身，手脚并用爬到窗前，打开窗撑子侧耳倾听。

和一般的鸟鸣不同，这只杜鹃一直在叫着同一段声音。

鹿丸清了清嗓，嗦起腮帮子，勒着喉咙轻吐口气，竟吹出杜鹃般的啼叫。

这也是奈良家特殊交流方式的一种，专门用来传保密信息。

站在将军宅外冒充杜鹃的正是鹿久。

自他听到城内流言后，立刻派人查鹿丸的囚禁地。将军宅和其他宅邸不同，仆人少到苛刻，鹿久的人就算倒贴都进不去，四周又都是武士把守。

他花两日与一奴仆打好关系，不经意问起京都当下最火的流言，本以为儿子会被藏在什么密道石室，结果直接住在大将军床榻上，而且夜夜笙歌被翻红浪。

鹿久也算见过大风大浪的人了，硬是没能听完自家儿子和将军的风流艳事。抱着家丑不可外扬的心思，鹿久亲自上任，没再派任何族内人插手。

根据他从奴仆套来的将军宅内部构造，找了处最接近将军寝院的地方，每天以暗语呼唤，等了五天才等到鹿丸的反应。

这五天实情不消多说，不是鹿丸被肏晕了头没听见，就是累极昏睡后错过。

虽然很想问儿子年初还好好的怎么转眼成了床奴，鹿久还是先挑主要的问，毕竟鹿丸那边情况不明，一旦有人出现，对话就会中断。

鹿丸靠坐在窗口，目光注视着正门，时刻提防宁次回来，耳朵则倾听着窗外臭老爹给他传达的局势。

可能是宁次装乖装太久，天皇一时还没起疑心，对奈良一族也没鹿丸预想得那么重视，甚至隐隐有放过的趋势，这样的情况比想象得好太多。他最怕天皇已经要设套剥宁次兵权的地步，现在看来死棋还能盘活。

鹿丸把自己怎么身份暴露的事简要说了出去，让老爹查查宇智波家什么来头，还有那个佐助，常与宁次为伍，自家男人是个铁憨憨，他就要费点心力，帮宁次看看这人什么目的。

鹿久磕死过的谋臣比鹿丸见过的都多，几句就听出来儿子态度不对劲，不像外界传的受淫威被迫委身，刚想追问，那边便断了暗语，鹿久单方面说了几个他下次会出现的时间，然后离开。

鹿丸这边刚看见隔障有人影晃动，就立刻关窗爬回寝榻。刚盖上被，宁次就进了居室。

他发现自己衣袖还是冷的，但已经躲闪不开，被宁次直接抱个满怀。几乎是同时，宁次眉头紧皱，一把掀开被褥，摸了摸他的衣袖，随后目光环视四周。

鹿丸下意识去看窗台，先前开窗时，屋外的雪飘了进来，化在附近榻榻米上，以宁次白眼的能力，只要看见就能辨认出。

“你开窗了？”

鹿丸心底一凉，板着脸色反问，“不行吗？”

宁次亲了亲他的额头，“行，下次多穿点。”

原本解释的说辞一下子没了用武之地，鹿丸看着把他搂在怀里揉搓发尾的宁次，心里暖成一滩。

到底是要谁捂热谁。

25

和臭老爹搭上线以后，鹿丸不再那么焦虑，身体也渐渐对香珠里的催情药有了抗性，宁次也一样，不会插进去就受催情药的蛊惑，不知贪厌地索取。

他掀开衣领，看着比原先红肿了近一倍的乳头，心情复杂地叹气。

最近，只要穿着衣服，衣料摩擦到胸部，乳头就会应激凸起。变成这样完全是宁次的错。每次都要去咬他的胸，边咬边吸，结果一个个吸的全都大了起来，颜色也是淫糜的绛色，睡觉时压倒还会隐隐作痒。

虽然长在自己身上……但这种东西，有什么好玩的。

鹿丸没忍住，伸手捏了捏红嫩的乳尖，像捏实心的棉花团，感觉也不太明显，没有宁次上手时的那种酥麻。

他又试着捏了捏胸部，男人的胸除非像宁次那样，练出来两块胸肌，不然就是干瘪扁平。鹿丸一边揉一边想，实在搞不懂这人的性癖。

“你在干什么？”

宁次的声音突然出现，鹿丸下意识握紧，胸口吃痛。他慌乱裹紧衣服，“没……没事。”

自摸被抓包，鹿丸脸红得发烫，偏偏那人还握住他的手腕左右拉开，松垮的衣襟一下子就散了，露出白嫩的胸膛。

鹿丸的手腕被宁次并拢钳在上方，腰被另一只手揽着往前带，这种姿势让他身体很容易前倾，从宁次的角度看，更像自己挺着胸向前凑，宁次稍微低头就能把红石榴似的乳尖咬进嘴里。

鹿丸只被咬一下，鸡皮疙瘩就浮起来，某种快感顺着脊骨唰地蹿到下身，他无奈地发现，比起前面，他更有反应的是后面。

天杀的药师。

他张开盘坐在榻上的腿，宁次立刻欺身上前，手顺着琵琶骨往下滑，隔着衣料，揉搓着他的臀瓣。

两人又在幔子里胡乱搞起来，呻吟声一浪高过一浪，羞得月亮都躲进云层。

两次过后，宁次抽出阳物起身离开。

完全是刚做好热身的鹿丸躺在被子里疑惑不解，没一会儿，宁次拿着个做工精致的盒子回来了。

他打开铜制的搭扣锁，里面堆着上好的绸缎，鸡蛋大小的玉卵正躺在中央，一共四枚。

鹿丸看着宁次深沉的眼睛，边摇头边后退，“不，你不想。”

“我想。”

他拽着鹿丸的脚踝把人拖回来，直接让小奴隶大头朝下，身子依靠在他怀里，被精水濡湿的穴口微微吐着热气。

宁次拿出一枚玉卵送到鹿丸嘴边，等上面均匀裹上唾液，才往不断收缩的穴肉里放，因为先前被充分开垦过，加上重力，玉卵进入得十分顺畅。

这样重复三次，最后一枚放入时，鹿丸小腹已经隆起。

鹿丸全程睁大了眼睛，不可思议地看着自己身体竟能吞下这么多。但想想宁次腿间的驴玩意，也就释然了。

他的下腹有种异于阳物填充的肿胀感，因为玉卵磨得很圆润，鹿丸甚至没什么实觉，只有身体被放下时，肠道因挤压变形，才能确实感受到玉卵的存在。

宁次往穴道里伸了两根手指拨动玉卵，玉卵之间相互碰撞，发出闷钝的声音，听得鹿丸面红耳赤。之前的环扣，现在的玉卵，这人一天天都请工匠打造些什么下流东西。

鹿丸瞎想着，不知道这玩意除了让人发羞，还有什么可玩的。直到宁次把他那根火热的阳物重新抵在穴口，鹿丸才知道玉卵的真正玩法。

“别、别进来，我肚子会撑坏的。”

“你放心，我问过药师。”

似乎想起什么，宁次又抓了几粒香珠推进穴口，“他告诉我多润滑就没问题。”

润你妈——

鹿丸反抓着身下的枕头，看睁睁看着蘑菇状的顶端推了进去，香珠遇热融化，催情的成分很快发挥效果，鹿丸痉挛着小腹，身体被入侵到空前可怕的深度。

宁次的动作不快，每进一寸都会看着鹿丸的反应，手搭在他隆起的腹部，试探着往里插。

整根没入时，鹿丸大汗淋漓，整个人湿漉漉的。

宁次奖励似得亲了亲他额头，开始抽动。

香珠融化的大量黏液全都挂在肉壁上，玉卵随肠道蠕动来回滑动，和宁次的巨根一起蹂躏着鹿丸，逼得鹿丸泪水斑驳，没几下痉挛着肠道到达高潮。

他们又做了好久，宁次一边搂着他圆鼓鼓的小肚皮，一边往屁股里抽送，欺得鹿丸不断抽泣，被催情药驱使着抬腰迎合。

玉卵混着浊液从洞口排出时，鹿丸已经眼神失焦，但同样淋了香珠液的阳物却依旧挺立。

泡过淫汁的玉卵似乎比先前更加剔透，带着鹿丸的体温，在织物里折射着烛光。

宁次最后留了一枚玉卵在他体内，大开大合地肏弄，把玉卵顶得上下滑动，硬是让鹿丸生出了被两根阳物操干的错觉。

“呜啊宁次……我啊……”

已经射不出什么的肉棒颤抖着挤出两滴液体，鹿丸脱力地倒在床上，宁次也加快速度，随后释放在他身体里。

药效彻底消耗后，鹿丸抬眼皮的力气都没了，全靠宁次清理他的身体。

宁次用沾水的锦帕擦拭掉鹿丸满身狼藉，却并没有帮他把腹部的玉卵取出来。

鹿丸困得厉害，钻进宁次怀里，被人搂着微微凸起的小腹，迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

因为肚子里多了个东西，鹿丸这夜睡得并不安生，一翻身就会醒，两腿间也被穴里挤出的精水弄得黏黏糊糊。

他摇醒宁次，黑眼睛哀怨地看着宁次，结果反倒把人看起了反应，又压着做了一次，最后也插在肉穴里不拔。

原本只有玉卵和精水的甬道又多了根阳物，鹿丸的小肚子更鼓了。他趴在宁次胸膛上喘息着高潮的余韵，缓过来后没再动过，适应了也就继续睡了过去。

又是一觉日中，鹿丸看了眼衣架，宁次的朝服不见了。再摸肚子，磨了他一晚上的玉卵也被拿了出来，只是放的时间久了，小腹仍有异物感，坠得鹿丸难受。

他揉了揉钝痛的肚子，半卧在床榻上缓了会儿神。

不愿下床也不愿动弹，鹿丸只能选择玩自己的手指头。

他看着自己这双手，早先劳作时生的茧子和伤口都褪了，只有闷米花时，右手食指上烫的两处浅白色疤痕还在。

他想起宁次身上大大小小的伤疤，除了心疼就是心疼。

如果能成功离开，他想带宁次去看海，日落的海，下雪的海，去看错过的山林花海和溪流湖泊，总会在一处找到宁次想要的自由，然后他们就在那里定居。

那时候他要是再这么欺负自己，鹿丸可就不干了。

窗外杜鹃再啼，他裹着锦被，揉着肚子缓慢踱到窗边，听老爹带来的新消息。

这三日宁次领旨在家思过，基本就是抱着他度过的，几次鹿久发暗语鹿丸都不敢回。

终于把人盼去访圣，他可算能把想好的计划告诉鹿久。

现在天皇对奈良比想象中轻视，鹿丸正好可以利用宁次制造的流言，假装自己承受不住大将军的暴虐，惨死于将军宅。届时识得他面孔的宇智波佐助肯定来验尸，这不是问题，鹿丸会从老药师那里讨些药材，做份迷药让自己陷入假死状态。

这样他就彻底从漩涡里脱身，釜底抽薪后，宁次也会重新安全，计划也回到了鹿丸最开始的轨迹上，剩下的只要劝宁次同他离开京都就好。

如果宁次舍不得大将军的职位，鹿丸就换副面孔，十个奈良人十个会易容，毕竟这也是重要的保命手段。

鹿丸说完，紧张地等着宅外的回应。

他几乎都能看见两人携手踩沙滩的画面了。

不行。暗语反馈道。

鹿丸以为他听错了，又确认一遍。

但还是不行。鹿久态度十分坚决，他替鹿丸安排了另一个计划，并已经实施。

鹿久找到了一个早些年他曾辅助过的一等贵族，此人会向天皇暗示奈良一族的危害以及大将军功高震主的事实。

然后对方会自荐，确认日向是否与奈良有勾结事实。方法就是向其讨男奴一夜春宵，如果给了，天皇将以作风不检为由剥夺其手中兵权，贵族也会将男奴暗中处死，不给，则直接坐实谋反，即刻斩杀。

鹿丸听清了，但没听懂，他的靠谱老爹怎么回事？明明还有回旋余地，为什么要把局面逼到针尖上？

鹿久继续说，一旦鹿丸到贵族手里，贵族就会把他偷送出城，如果日向不交，落狱后，此人有亲信在六卫府，移花接木也不是问题。

鹿丸皱眉听半天，这不还是假死吗？弄那么麻烦，区别就是他的方法能让宁次摘得干干净净，继续做他的左近卫大将，臭老爹的方法直接把宁次坑杀——

鹿丸暗语吹到一半，突然捂住嘴。

没错，绕这么大一圈，他爹就是要弄死他费尽心机想保的人。

鹿丸把头顶的被子全盖住脑袋，瘫在榻榻米上嚎叫。

他爹到底听了些什么流言？

一想到老爹可能从将军宅的仆人那里听到自己的儿子被将军在正厅肏到几近失禁的事，鹿丸恨不得现在就死去。

鹿久告诉他，只要老实待在将军宅里就行，其余的他会在外面筹措。

鹿丸还想和老爹好好解释，但窗外已经不见鸟啼，并下起细细的冬雨。

室内温度骤降，他关了窗，裹着被衾挪到石炉旁烤火，心想着臭老爹再生气也不至于坑害良将，实在不行就摊牌，总不能把儿婿杀了吧。

鹿丸并不知道，就是今天，宁次在内阁被当场剥了一半亲兵权，名义正是作风不检。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

26

鹿久时隔五天才再来找他。

在这个和时间赛跑的节点，五天能做的事太多了。

鹿久告诉他事情准备好了。

当时宁次在身边，鹿丸没有回应，鹿久也再没联系他，似乎当事人配合与否，都不会影响结局。

鹿丸咬着指甲盘坐在窗前望焦躁不安。

最近宁次的情况也不太妙，经常盯着他出神，说些让人心窝酸软的话，而且在傍晚三五不时地外出，回来一身酒气。比起缠绵，宁次现在更愿意单纯地抱着他，亲他的额头，捏他的脸颊，水凝的瞳孔一瓢下去，盛的全是他的影子。

鹿久的计划逐一实现，宁次也在逐渐焦虑。

隔障推动的声音传来，宁次从后面抱住鹿丸，白眸低落，像霜降后枯黄的叶子，紧紧埋在他脖颈里。

鹿丸心疼地摸着宁次垂在他胸前的长发，当年奴隶区一瞥，大将军鲜衣怒马的身影历历在目，如今却落个情深不寿。

宁次问他，三千黄金，怕不怕我把你换走。

鹿丸当然不怕，就算刀架脖上，宁次都不会把他交给任何人。可这件事恰恰却是他怕的。他成了宁次身上的一道裂痕，对准这条缝狠挫下去，刚玉就碎了。

他真心实意劝宁次放手，只要自己再见到老爹，把他俩的事说明白，就还有转机。

结果鹿丸越说，宁次越觉得是激将，自诩看破的模样又深情又惹人恼火。

他被男人从白天折腾到黑夜，腿软腰痛，膝盖在榻榻米上磨得红肿，屁股更是凄惨不堪，全身没一处利索。

他咬着宁次肩膀哭个不停，心头被浓烈的情愫烫得抽痛。

抵死缠绵到深夜，鹿丸恍惚间听到一声畏缩的，试探的，充满不安的，很不日向宁次式专制的声音。

他问，“你会梦到我吗？”

鹿丸把头埋进他的怀里，眼睛又控制不住模糊。

感动归感动，宁次自损八百对敌无效的计划没用是真的。

鹿丸策马疾驰，一路沿东京极大路奔向码头，在看见海岸线后下马，摸了摸雪斑马的鬃毛让它回去找主人，自己则背上行囊，寻找木片上的船只。

夜风极寒，卷着海的腥气迎面扑来，鹿丸裹紧外褂，缓慢走在船只停靠的栈道上。

没道理天皇不会预想到宁次私自放人，就算真没安排暗兵监视将军宅，鹿久也不该有疏漏。

鹿丸边走边想，找到那艘指定的海船并不难，整个港口就属它最贵气。

他在手上哈着热气，目光扫过一个个装卸货物的船工，他们神情自若，动作娴熟，如果非要说什么不妥，那就是冬夜里燃灯干活。

海口风大，想要获得良好的照明，需要燃煤油，一种在将相家中常见，平民却无法承担消耗的海运油脂。

八盏煤油灯，能抵他们半个月的工钱。

鹿丸长叹口气，他不清楚宁次从哪里弄来的船，走漏风声是肯定的，毕竟脚下的土地是什么都能贩卖的京都，一贯铜钱足以变节，何况这人还贴心地给他准备了一船的不稳定因子。

鹿丸颠了颠行囊，估计里面的东西价值不菲。

船是不可能上的，他又不像宁次有臂挡万夫的身手，踏上甲板就会没命。

一身穿毡衣头裹白巾，高鼻深目山羊胡的男人走过来，手持铜制烟杆，自称码头管事，替各贵族管缮私船，要求鹿丸出示船牌。

“臭老爹。”

鹿丸抽动嘴角，语气不善。奈良族虽善易容，每个人都有自己的手法，眼前这位管事正是鹿久的常用脸之一。

鹿久叼着烟杆吐了口白雾，盯着鹿丸脖颈上的咬痕，面色凶厉，但没做声，向栈道尽头的船屋歪了歪头，两人一前一后离开。

船屋是方便码头人员处理常务的地方，冬季封海，船舶贸易减少，日落后基本就不会有人使用。

鹿久不经意似得开窗换气，确定周围没有暗兵，遂拉下垂帘。

屋内除奈良父子，还有个身形与鹿丸相似的少年，见到鹿丸就喊了声少主。

鹿久敲了敲烟杆里的烟灰，让鹿丸把衣服脱了和这人换。

“木叶的皇在船上装了火药，这孩子水性身手都比你好，等会儿他替你上船，船一炸，你就跟我回鹿山。”

鹿丸看眼少年，少年正照着他的模样往脸上涂粉，眉眼已有八分相似。

“我不能走。”鹿丸转身，背对着两人脱掉毛氅和外褂，双手解着衬衣的搭扣。

“那个将军把你私放出——”

鹿久倒吸口气，显然是被小儿子坦露出来的后背上的痕迹惊到。少年也闻声抬头，鹿丸脊背全是各种不同程度的啃咬，只消一眼就能让人浮想联翩。

鹿丸套上鹿久提前准备好的其他衣服，扭过头，鹿久还是那副泰山崩于前都不变色的脸，但烟杆放了。少年则直接面红耳赤，捂着脸从指缝里看他。

啊。

鹿丸后知后觉地想到那只爱咬人的狼。

“我自愿的。”鹿丸整理着衣襟说，他捡起放在脚边的行囊丢给鹿久。

鹿久皱眉，他用烟杆挑开布袋，满堂生辉，燃了半截的烛火经金玉山一折射，璀璨炫目，从唐玉到翡翠，琉璃星钻红珊瑚，最小的珠子都比金叶子贵重。

少年已经惊到下巴脱臼，见惯奢华的鹿久反倒觉得小儿子身上的吻痕更刺激。

“这是什么？”

“聘礼。”鹿丸抬抬下巴，“外面的也是，不过它现在要被当柴烧了。”

鹿久吸口烟，眼睛直挺挺盯着鹿丸，白雾从鼻孔中飘出，“他喜欢你？”

“当然。外面流言也是他放的，为了保我，就是不太精细……你不能要求武家想太多，宁次这样已经是少有的聪明了。”

鹿丸走到桌前扒拉着行囊，心底暗叹，这人是把家底儿全掏空给他背上的吗？

因为都是晃瞎眼的玉石，黯淡的铜钱反而醒目。

鹿丸把所有铜板数出来，刚好五枚，他把铜钱握在掌心，这个可不能给老爹。

鹿久倚在门口沉默地抽烟，族中少年被鹿丸推了下才反应过来，连忙抱起少主的衣服继续装扮。

半刻后，鹿丸和少年互换了容貌装饰，鹿久的烟也终于抽完。

计划一旦实施就不该轻易改动，越动越容易出现计划外的失误，这道理鹿丸懂，他也没想彻底拆掉老爹的布局。

宁次还是继续要迫害的，直接迫害进大牢，正好用上鹿久之前准备的六卫府暗兵，在牢里偷梁换柱。只不过原先假死的是鹿丸，现在变成宁次。

其实鹿丸也可以直接传书，让宁次出逃，但他身后还有日向一族，为了不牵连旁人，一死百了。

鹿丸说完，看向始终没表态的鹿久，族中少年已经替鹿丸上了船，他俩正走在去酒栈的方向，吉乃因牵挂儿子，已数日未合眼。

鹿久在巷口停住脚步，“在我和他谈之前，一切都不作数。就算你已经……也一样。”

鹿丸摸了摸脖子上的吻痕，他估计老爹现在无比庆幸自己生的是儿子。

进屋前，鹿久把他的脖巾摘下来丢给鹿丸，“先别和你娘说。”

想到武力不俗的老娘，鹿丸乖乖把自己围个严实。

27

火之十年，三月

日向左近卫大将因窝藏贼寇，押至六卫府，待弹正台调查，情况属实后交天皇亲自处理。

两年前大将军凯旋而归的盛景犹新，坊内流言横生，但京大夫的兵在城内来回巡视，搜查贼寇同党，一时间商铺暂关，集市无人。

鹿丸倚在阁楼栏窗旁，边吃橘子边烤火，眼睛打量着楼下行色匆匆的人，小腿搭在矮榻边缘左右摇晃。

吉乃进屋就看见儿子那副懒散样，指着满榻橘子皮发火，一点都看不出几日前又搂又亲的关切。

鹿丸小声嘟囔着麻烦，弯腰捡拾果皮。

吉乃关上窗，又往火炉里添了些炭，室温很快升起来。她看着收拾矮榻的儿子，“你和你爹瞒了我什么？”

差点一头栽地上的鹿丸猛地抬头，“没有。”

“没有？”

“没有。”

鹿丸摸了摸鼻子，对女人没道理的第六感头疼，正好鹿久回来，俩人一唱一和岔开话题。

因为计划是诈死不是劫狱，牵扯不到任何人的利益，鹿丸很快就拿到了六卫府侍卫的腰牌。

本想着等坊间流言消一消再去见人，谁知宇智波佐助一走一过，竟然要求看守加倍。

赶在人手增幅前，鹿丸做好了假死药，瞒着老爹潜入牢中。

顺手做一个能让人睡死三五个时辰的药并不难，鹿丸假意聊天，把沾满药粉的手帕拍在守卫脸上。

还好他来了。

鹿丸想，现在只有一名守卫在门口，从牢门的铁窗向里望，能看见幽长的牢廊和空旷的牢房。

待遇还行。

鹿丸从袖口抽出一根铁丝，捅进锁眼后上下扭动。这是他恢复自由后立刻学的技能。没想到这么快就派上用场。

他把昏睡的守卫扶到墙边，摆成打盹儿的模样，这样即使有人路过，也会当做开小差。

鹿丸打扫完自己来过的痕迹，走进牢廊，顺手关上牢门。

他整理了头发和衣服，拍掉并不存在的灰，鉴于牢房的空气质量较差，他没有做深呼吸。

鹿丸踮了踮脚，小心翼翼地迈出一步。

这不难。宁次还在等着你。

他自我劝说，实际上让他紧张的根源就是宁次，牢房里唯一的一抹白色，端坐在草席中央，面对着墙壁沉思的宁次。

之前有多急切，现在就有多害怕。

这种感觉很矛盾，很不理性，鹿丸应该抓紧时间，高效地向宁次解释来龙去脉，然后把假死药和最后的计划转达给他，而不是磨磨蹭蹭，站在原地，连开口的勇气都没有。

事实上，他站在铁栅前已经有一会儿。

牢门是铁链拴的，打开时会发出很大声音，没道理宁次听不见。

既然听见了，为什么不回头？

想到这儿，鹿丸有些焦躁。

他踹了脚铁门，以不耐烦的口气，无礼地喊出那人全名。

“日向宁次，你他妈还想让我等多久？”

这次，牢里的人有反应了，而且反应得十分迅速，鹿丸甚至听见了他颈骨转动的咔嗒声。

重新映进那双白眸里，鹿丸有些不自在，鉴于之前那声怒吼，他想找一句比较温馨的话当开场白，而且宁次的模样真的很糟，看背影不觉得，四目相对时，鹿丸才发现这人眼底青黑的眼圈，凹陷的脸颊和干裂的嘴唇。

“你是谁？”

宁次紧皱眉头，下意识摆出防备的表情。他觉得这个粗鲁地叫着他名字，擅自向他搭话的门卫的声音很耳熟，面容却完全对不上号。

鹿丸拍了把额头，他忘记自己易容的事。但等会儿还要用这张脸出去，他不能擦掉上面的遮粉。

“唔……三言两语很难解释……”

“我现在最不缺的就是时间。”

宁次走到铁栅前，居高临下地看着鹿丸，语气不善。知道他的小奴隶不在了以后，宁次已经懒得掩饰他对这个世道的厌恶。

“我嗯……我是……”鹿丸第一次发现自我证实这件事是如此困难。

宁次逐渐失去耐心，他已经不想理这个耽误他投胎计划的守卫，但就在他转身之际，这人的手伸进了铁栅，手心摊开，里面躺着五枚普通得不能再普通的铜钱。

宁次先是疑惑，伸手去拿时，对方却缩了回去，嘟囔着“给我了就是我的”，宁次这辈子只给过一个人铜钱，一共两次，每次五枚。

“你……”

鹿丸见宁次的眼神逐渐狂热，知道他想起自己，不由得又靠近几分，谁知竟被宁次隔着铁栅拽住衣领，隔着衣服上下摸索。

鹿丸从胸到屁股被摸个遍，最后脸颊还被狠捏了一把，立刻跳远，“喂！你干什么！”

宁次捻了捻指腹的遮粉，“你就是这样逃出来的？”

鹿丸这才知道，这人只是在用手感确认他的真伪。

被摸得心脏砰砰直跳，鹿丸拢着衣襟，“这只是种保命手段。”

“保命手段？”

宁次重复着鹿丸的话，白眸眯了起来。

鹿丸并没有意识到宁次只是不善揣测人心，先前被胡乱摸出来的躁动平稳后，他拿铁丝开始撬门锁。

“这也是保命手段？”宁次问。

“当然。”鹿丸拆了锁，打开牢门，他抬头刚回答完宁次的问题，就被拽着手腕拖进了牢内，身体被一股力量压在铁栅上，牢房发出尖锐的冲撞声。

能当上将军的人脑子都不会太差，宁次稍加琢磨就能想通，他捏着鹿丸的下颌，“所以你连被我囚禁都是装的？”

眼瞧着这人偏激的脑袋瓜又要往错误的地方想，鹿丸连忙解释，别说他那时不会撬锁，就算会，宁次成天地缠着他，戴不戴脚铐有差？

鹿丸站一旁安静地等着他消化。知道自己的付出不但没有意义还起了反作用，确实很打击人。

良久，宁次抬头，嘴唇微颤，“我是不是……”

鹿丸没让人把话说出口，反手扣住宁次的脑袋把他摁下去。

这可能是他们之间最不带情欲色彩的亲吻。

鹿丸的手抚上宁次的胸口，心跳透过布料，直抵掌心。

“你把它完整地给了我。”

至于还礼，他愿意搭上一辈子。

“这次换你跟我走。”

28

火之十年，三月

日向左近卫于牢内暴毙，尸体由左右京大夫公开勘验，确死无误后入殓，厚葬于分家坟冢，享年二十三。

其死因不明，毒杀，隐疾，自尽，众说纷纭。

同年四月，因无实证，弹正台撤销其窝藏罪名，天皇下令追从二位护国将，入日向宗家祠堂。

自年初，这位一直活跃在流言核心地带的大将军终于退场。

29

在老管家帮助下，鹿丸趁夜挖出了他的白孔雀。

“走之前，你得先见我爹。”

“你爹不是死了吗？”

“……他就在你身后。”

吉乃在酒栈望眼欲穿，终于，她的崽推开门。

“鹿丸，你把媳妇儿带回来了？”

“唔……确切讲，我是嫁出去了。”

雏田得知哥哥暴毙后，终日以泪洗面。

“大小姐，我要走了。”

“是哥哥的鬼魂吗？”

“嗯，这是你鬼嫂子。”

南海海域，一艘铁木海船上。

“呕……”

“呕……”

30

宁次答应鹿久，永远比鹿丸多活一天。

“你知道吗？我爹把我开除族籍了。”

“没事，我也销户了。”

END

————————————————————————

本来鹿丸part就只有一章，作揭示用

不小心写多了……变得又臭又长

感觉再写下去会ooc到妈不认(实际已经o了

就这样结束掉吧

感谢看到这里的各位~爱你们❤～


End file.
